Second Thoughts
by drdavidfan
Summary: Ok so this is my first fic and I decided to write one because I was annoyed with the D/K stuff on now and I wanted to think about D&E for the time being! Where are the reviews ppl? Full Chapter 22 and 23 can be found at website on profile
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was getting late, it was a cold and rainy night and David was on his way home to Wildwind. As he was driving he came across a vehicle that was stopped along the side of the road. He stopped and saw whose vehicle it was.

"Erica?" he asked as he saw a dark haired woman standing on the side of the road.

She turned around and said "David what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I was just about to ask you that!" David said with a confused look on his face.

"My car just started to smoke so I pulled over and I couldn't get it started again. I tried to call someone but my phone doesn't have any service." She said shaking from the cold and the fact that she was soaking wet.

"It's pouring and you are soaked, why don't you let me give you a ride?" He asked

"Well just because it's raining and my car is being a pain in the ass!" She said with anger in her tone.

"It's raining cats and dogs out here and Wildwind is just up the road so I think we should head there for the time being. I can call you a cab when we get there."

"David, I think I can handle calling my own cab." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Fine Erica, do as you want but you are welcome to stay at Wildwind until tomorrow if you'd like." David said smirking as she heard what he was saying.

"And what share some good old quality time with your wife? I don't think so!" Erica said with a half laugh at the end.

"Erica its ok, Krystal won't be here, she is spending the night with Jenny. Tad went away for the weekend and Krystal is staying with Jenny at the Martin flophouse since she isn't allowed to be here." David said as he was unlocking the front door. He was opening the door and held it open motioning for her to walk in.

"Well then I think it's safe to come in for now."

As they walked in the front door, they noticed that it was almost completely dark. "Power must be out from the storm" David said. "Wait here, I'll go light some candles and get you a towel."

She moved to sit down on the couch and five minutes later he was handing her a towel and she noticed that there must have been ten or fifteen candles lit. She started to dry her hair and towel off as best she could. She then took out her phone.

Finally breaking the silence she said "I still don't think I have any service here."

David then realized that he had left his phone at the hospital. He was on his way home after arguing with Jake about patient care and being his own Martin self, acted like David wasn't even talking to him. He got frustrated and just left and on his way home he ran into Erica.

"Oh Shit, I left my phone at the hospital, and I'm sure the phone lines are down if the power is out. Sorry, Erica it looks like you might be stuck here for awhile." A smile plastered on his handsome face.

"The Hell I am!" She stated, headed for the door. I will just walk back to my car and get it to run and.."

"And what?" He cut her off.

"I will get home don't you worry about it." With that she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she was walking out the door, Erica felt a pull on her arm and she turned to look and it was David grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" She shouted.

"Erica I will not allow you to go back out into this storm."

"I don't think you can allow me to do anything! You are not my boss and I sure as hell don't take orders from you!" She argued getting angrier by the second.

"Erica I just really don't think you should go out in this mess again. And you are no mechanic so I doubt you will get the car to start anyway."

"Sorry I snapped at you. I know I won't get the car to start but I just don't want to be stuck here."

"Stuck here or with me?" David asked.

"Just what are you getting at David."

"Never mind, you should really come inside and get warm, you have to be freezing."

"Well, yes I am pretty cold. Maybe I should come back inside and just wait until morning to get home and get a tow. It would be hell trying to get back to the car and waiting for someone else to find me."

They both headed inside and David closed the door behind them. "I think maybe I should start a fire. It's so cold in here we might both freeze. " David said heading towards the fire place.

Erica sat there shivering and watched as David put logs in the fireplace and lit them fire. She looked around and noticed how dark it was with the little amount of light the candles made. She thought about what it would like in the light. It would probably be almost as dark during the day as at night. She hadn't been here in years, not since Edmund was alive she thought still shaking.

David finished lighting the fire and turned back to Erica who was shaking almost violently. "Erica, you're shaking! You should really get your wet clothes off."

"I don't think so. You are not getting me naked!" Erica replied.

"Erica I am not trying to get you naked, you are going to get hypothermia if you don't remove your wet clothes! And it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He said with a grin.

"I will not disrobe in your house David"

"Well I would get you something of Krystal's to wear but I know you would not be caught dead in anything from her wardrobe! I'll just go get you a bath robe from upstairs." Laughing slightly afterwards

"I guess I can live with wearing a robe as it is only for one night."

As he ran up the stairs to get the robe she sat thinking about being alone with David, in his house and in nothing but a bath robe. Just the thought of this started to almost warm her up. How could she be thinking like this? He is married and they could never be together anyway. It had been too long and they were not going to go bad. It was just then he broke her train of thought.

"Erica….off!"

"What?" she responded coming out of her thoughts.

"I said everything wet must come off! It's for your own good." He said with a smile

"Well surely you don't think that I am going to get undressed right here in front of you?"

"Why not?" he joked. "The bathroom is right out in the hall to the left. I can help you if you want?"

"I don't need any help undressing from you!"

"I meant help to find the bathroom. It is kind of dark."

" Thank you, but I think I can manage."

"Ok than I think I will just go make some tea for us to drink, it will help us to get warm."

David went to make tea and while he was in the kitchen preparing the water he had kept having these thoughts about Erica, from when they were together. Having no electricity he put water in a pot and put it in the fire for a couple minutes to heat it up. He was smart, how else was he going to get hot water? He thought to himself trying to get his mind off of him and Erica.

Erica headed to the bathroom to change into the robe. As she walked in there she wondered why she was having these thoughts about David. It's not like she had been lonely or anything. Her and Jack were starting to get close again and she never gave David a second thought any other time. She had been distracted today, her and Jack had had a fight earlier in the day and she was out driving around. That is why she was out in this storm and she thought maybe she was subconsciously thinking about David and that's why she was so close to Wildwind when her car broke down.

All of sudden she heard knocking and it startled her.

"Erica are you ok? It's been ten minutes."

She opened the door and he was standing there with a blanket.

"Finally, I was starting to worry maybe you had passed out in there and I was going to have to break down the door and get you!" he said with a half laugh

"Oh no I'm just fine, no reason to worry except for how my hair looks!" she said with a smile

"I think you look just as beautiful as ever. Oh and I got a blanket for you so that you can get warm. Or in case you want to cover yourself up, if you don't trust me that is." He said laughing

They both headed out to the living room to sit on the couch by the fire. They both sat down and David handed her some tea. She started to think about her argument with Jack and she started to cry. David heard her quiet sobbing and turned to see tears on her cheeks. He got down on his knees in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"Erica, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked concerned

He then took his hands and cupped her face trying to make eye contact with her.

"Erica look at me. What's wrong?" He asked again

"It's Jack. We had a fight today and that's why I was out driving today. I wanted to get away and stop thinking about him and then this happened. That damn car! " She said sobbing

"Of course it was Jack that made you cry, it's always Jack! It's alright Erica it's just you and me and Jack can't hurt you. Don't think about him think about something that makes you happy.

She moved closer to him as he removed his hands from her face and put them on her arms.

"Thank you David" she said softly as her lips pressed softly against his….

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thank you David" she said softly as her lips pressed against his

He pulled away with a look of shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have done that. I mean you're married and me and Jack well it was uncalled for and I'm sorry." She said confused herself

"Erica its ok you don't have to apologize. But I have to ask why you did that?"

"I…I don't really know why I did it. It just happened."

"I think you're just tired and maybe you should get some sleep. You can pick a bedroom, there are plenty to choose from."

"David, I don't think I want to be alone in a room in the dark here."

"Ok than you can just stay down here, on the couch by the fire."

"Can you stay with me David? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure I can. Just let me get changed first."

"Oh I didn't realize that you were still in your wet clothes. Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah I almost forgot too. I'll just go get changed quickly. I'll be right back!"

She grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. He turned to look at her.

"David please don't go."

"But I.." he tried to talk but she cut him off.

"I can help you with that. You told me earlier that everything wet must come off. So come over here and let me help."

"Erica I don't think that's what you want?"

"How do you know what I want David? Last time I checked you weren't me. "

"Erica there are a thousand reasons we shouldn't do this."

"Do what? Remove wet clothing? I am just helping you out, I don't know what you are thinking."

"Erica we both know that you removing my clothing won't help either of us."

"Well at least I can try." She said with passion dripping from her mouth.

He moved closer to her and she stood up to meet him. She started with the buttons on his shirt, one by one she unbuttoned them and David just watched. After all the buttons were apart, she slid the wet shirt off his shoulders.

"Oh look you pants are wet too!" she said with a grin.

She was just about to unbutton his pants when he just couldn't help himself and kissed her passionately. He pressed his body into hers, his tongue traced along her tongue along, teasing her and enticing soft moans out of her. His tongue dove into waiting mouth, and he sucked her bottom lip into mouth, biting softly.

SOME TIME LATER….

"Are you warm now?" He asked with a smile

"Definitely, never been warmer" she smiled.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved in closer to him, placing her head against his chest and under his chin. They lay wrapped in each other's arms until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early morning and she was unlocking the front door. She noticed how nice it was outside since last nights' storm had moved out of the area. She walked through the foyer and into the living room. She noticed that there was a fire that burned out and she looked down and saw them.

She dropped her keys on the floor, mouth agape and she thought she might scream but nothing came out. She quickly turned around and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

The slamming of the door rudely awoke David and Erica and they both looked at each other wondering what the noise was. David looked on the floor in front of him and saw that Krystal's keys were lying there.

"Oh my god, it was Krystal. She must have seen us here and left." He said with a look of shock.

"Oh David, I'm sorry she saw us like this!"

"I should be upset but I'm not" he smiled back at her.

She started to get up finding the robe she wore last night close by and putting back on. David went to get up covering himself with the blanket while searching for his pants. He was thinking back to last night. Where did she throw them? She ripped them right off me. Just then he saw them over the back of the couch and he reached for them and putting them on.

"I think I should be going, I need to go. If Jack isn't already worried about me he is going to be."

"Forget about Jack, after all he's the reason you're here."

"Well David you really need to go find Krystal and try to make up with her. Tell her that this was a mistake and it never should have happened."

"I don't believe this shouldn't have happened, not for a second. I don't think what happened last night was an accident and I don't think you do either." He said as they were both working on getting dressed, Erica putting her now dry clothing on.

"While I did enjoy last night it can definitely not happen again! I'll see you David and probably not so soon" She said walking out the door as David watched disappointed at her loss.

"But Erica.." he said as she shut the door behind her.

He realized that it was getting close to noon and he was going to be late for his shift at the hospital. He went upstairs to change and he was contemplating going to find Krystal and see if maybe he could reconcile with her. He ultimately decided against it, it's not like he really wanted to apologize or say that it was a mistake because it wasn't. Anyway she knew where to find him if she wanted to confront him, so with that he headed to the hospital.

She was on her was back to the condo, thinking about what she was going to tell Jack. Where had she been and why didn't she call would be the first questions he asked her. She tried to concentrate on preparing her speech but flashes of last night filtered through her head. Why did she keep thinking about it? It was a onetime thing, at least that's what she kept telling herself. She figured eventually the thoughts would pass in a day or too and if they didn't that's okay because it's not like their paths crossed too often.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since that night and David though about it almost every day, all day. He hadn't seen her since that night. The weeks and days seem to fly by without her. And Krystal, she doesn't want anything to do with him. She went crying right back to Martin the day she walked in on them. He tried to talk to her two or three times but her guard dog was right there to protect her. He took her back the moment she knocked on his door crying. He tried to rationalize his not caring whether Krystal was with him or not. He thought to himself, "did I really love her or was it that I just needed to be with someone?" He couldn't help but feel lonely and sad but not because he missed Krystal, but because he missed Erica!

Erica was at the office and her client and business associate had just left. She was distracted all through the meeting, she just kept thinking about David and that night. Why was she thinking about him? She had Jack and it had been over two weeks since that night. When she got home that morning Jack was waiting for her. He was worried about her and felt bad about the argument they had had the previous day. She told him that she went to the Valley Inn and stayed there for the night, that she just couldn't bring herself to come home. It was all a lie. She really didn't want to go home it was just a different venue that held her presence. She felt so guilty lying to him but after a couple of days it was almost as if the truth didn't matter and she felt no regret. She was wondering why she didn't care about lying to Jack but soon realized that David was the only one who mattered. She just had to get out here, stop thinking about him.

David was doing his rounds one afternoon and was walking down the corridor and around the corner and he ran right into the small figured person.

"Hey watch where you are walking, you idiot!" David shouted.

"Well just who do you think you're talking to? I suggest you watch where you are walking!" Erica shouted right back.

"Oh Erica I'm so sorry, I didn't expect you to be here." David apologized a small smile played on his face.

"I'm sorry too for yelling at you. Well I would say I didn't expect you to be here either, but I know you are always lurking around here."

"Lurking isn't quite the word I would use, but yes I am here a lot."

"Well I have to get going, it was nice to see you again."

David grabbed her arm lightly, turning her around to face him. "Erica what are you doing here at the hospital? Is everything okay?"

" I am just here to see Dr. Joe. I was going to talk to him about the annual donation I make to the hospital. He is expecting me and I need to get going."

Erica was just about to walk away when she turned around feeling a bit dizzy, she lost her footing and fell right into David's open arms.

"Erica, are you alright? Come over here and sit down." He said helping her to the chairs in the waiting room around the corner. "Here sit down."

"I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy that's all." She replied

"Are you sure? I can take you to my office and run some tests." He said, his hand on her wrist taking her pulse.

"No that's ok I'll be fine. I will be with Dr. Joe anyway so thank you but I really must go."

"Alright, but I really think you should see a doctor."

"Bye David."

"Bye Erica."

On her way to Dr. Joe's office she felt it again, a wave of dizziness crashed over her and she leaned against for support. Along with the dizziness came nausea this time. Why do I keep getting dizzy like this? She thought to herself remembering that she didn't eat lunch and it was almost time for dinner. That must be it, as she started to regain her composure and headed for Joe's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another two weeks had gone by and both David and Erica seldom thought about that night. It had been just over a month since they were together and it started to fade from their minds.

Erica and Jack were still close but not that close and he still had no idea what had happened that night. They go through their everyday routine, wake up, go to work, come home from work , eat dinner and then go to bed. The only one of which that is together is the sleeping and only sleeping. For them it was just about going through the motions and not really being happy.

Krystal had not forgiven David and she was "with" Tad now, claiming there was no love lost between them. Either she really didn't love him or she was just rebounding with her true love. It's not David really care she was with Martin he was just mad that he didn't have anyone.

Erica had other things on her mind. She had nausea quite often recently, once maybe twice a day some days. She thought maybe it was just a bug that was going around but she figured it was better to be safe than sorry. She had made an appointment with her doctor and was on her way.

David was on the verge of divorce and the stress of the job was making his life miserable. He was tired most of the time and unhappy. It was the end of a long shift and he was thankful it was time to leave. Get out of this place and sit at home alone, yeah that is exactly what he wanted to do he thought as he laughed to himself. He was leaving his office when he saw Erica walking down the hall.

"Erica, hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing I just came by to visit Joe."

"What is it you are visiting him for today?"

"Well that really isn't any of your business now is it?"

"I was just asking, no need to bite my head off."

She started to get that feeling again. The one that has been coming daily now and she figured she needed to get away from him now or he would know something was up.

"Well I really have to get going I have work to do and.." she was finishing but the dizziness and nausea got worse and everything started to go dark and to the floor she fell.

David watched as Erica tumbled to the ground. He tried to break her fall but he was too late. She was lying unconscious on the floor and he immediately was at her side. Hand on her carotid checking for a pulse and his ear listening for her breathing and watching her chest rise. He called down the hall to the nurses' station for some help and a gurney.

"Erica, Erica can you hear me?" he asked but there was no response.

Joe was going to his office when he heard the shouting down the corridor. He ran down the hallway only to see Erica lying on the floor and David and nurses attending to her.

"What's going on here? What happened to Erica?" He asked

"I don't know Joe, she said she was going to see you." David responded "She was just about to go to your office when she turned around and she just collapsed.

"She was coming to see me today because she hadn't been feeling well."

"Well it looks like she didn't make it that far!" David retorted while focusing his attention on her again.

She was breathing and had a pulse but she was still unconscious. With the help of some nurses and orderlies they placed Erica on the gurney. He ordered the nurses to start ordering tests as they wheeled her to an exam room. If something was wrong with he was going to find out what it was and he was going to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erica had been unconscious for about twenty minutes. She finally began to regain consciousness slowly opening her eyes and hearing voices talking. She looked around seeing a couple nurses and doctors in lab coats. She turned her head to her right and David was sitting in a chair next to her.

David sat by her side for what seemed to be an eternity waiting for her to regain consciousness. He saw that she had begun to stir and her eyes were opening. He leaned over toward her and asked "Erica how are you feeling? Do you know where you are?"

"Well I'm pretty sure this isn't the runway, so I'll guess the hospital."

"At least you didn't lose your sense of humor, that's a good sign. Oh and by the way, the next time you pass out make sure its in my arms instead of the floor." He said with a worried smile.

"How long have I been out?"

"About twenty minutes. We already started running tests to find out why you passed out. Joe told me you weren't feeling well and were coming to see him about it."

"I guess you caught me Dr. Hayward."She said with a smile playing on her lips.

It was then that the nausea hit again. She could feel it ready to come up. He could see the look on her face and grabbed for a nurses basin and handed it to her quickly. She took it from his hands immediately and began to expel her breakfast or what was left of it.

"I guess nausea is one of the symptoms you've been having?" He said handing her towel to wipe her face.

"Yes it comes and goes."

"Well it might be a little while until we get the tests results back, but I am pretty sure that it has nothing to do with your heart."

"That's good to know doctor. You don't have to sit with me, surely you other patients that need attention. "

"Actually I was off an hour ago so I'm all yours." He said with a smile.

It was about five minutes later, that Joe walked in holding Erica's test results.

"Would you excuse us doctor I have tests results to give to the patient." Joe admonished David

"Joe it's alright David can hear them, after all he did pick me up off the floor." She grinned

"Well if you are ok with it. David I guess you can stay."

"You heard the lady Joe."

"Okay then Erica we found the reason you fainted. Your blood tests show that you red blood cell count is low indicating anemia to be the cause."

"Oh well anemia that's not so bad is it?"

"Well we also found the reason you have anemia."

"Are you going to tell me or do I need to read it and figure it out myself?"

"Erica, are you sure you want David here?"

"Joe he's ok just tell me!" she demanded

"Erica, you're….you're pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Erica's face was pale. The room was spinning and his words were echoing in her head. "Pregnant..pregnant…pregnant..." It couldn't be. She and Jackson haven't been together for over a month.

"Erica, are you okay you look a little pale?" David asked with concern.

"Joe this must be wrong. I can't be…be pregnant."

"I wasn't sure the test was right either so I had them check and re-check it. The lab confirmed it and you're about five or six weeks along."

"How many weeks was it Joe?" David asked his face going pale.

"Five maybe six weeks, why?"

"No reason just asking. Could you leave us alone please Joe?"

"David I do not take orders from you!"

"Joe its ok I'd like to be alone with David could you give us a few minutes?"

"Ok but I'll just be out in the hall if you need me"

"Thanks Joe"

"Erica, do you think I am this baby's father?"

"I am not sure. It could be yours or Jackson's."

"So you aren't sure?"

"I mean Jack and I were together about four or five days before you and I were together."

"So it could be either one of ours? That's great I get to share this kid with Jackson!"

"Don't you dare talk about this baby, MY BABY like that." She said raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Erica I'm just a little surprised and I guess scared about this whole thing." He said remorseful

"I know me too. I mean I'm not supposed to be having a baby!"

"Maybe this is a sign for us Erica that maybe we are supposed to be together."

"This could just as easily be Jacks baby too."

"That means nothing to me Erica, I will be here for you and this baby, until he/she is born and a DNA test is preformed I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you David but that is not necessary. I have Jackson and I'm not sure I want to tell him about you yet!"

"Erica if you don't tell him I will."

Erica was just about to yell back at him and tell him he has no right to tell Jackson but she was cut off by the entrance of someone through the door. She started to introduce herself and Erica stopped to focus on her.

"Hello Ms. Kane, I am Dr. Coburn you new OB/GYN."

"Hello Dr. Coburn." She said shaking her hand.

"And you are?" She said looking at David

"Dr. David Hayward and possible.." he started but was interrupted by Erica

"Friend, he is a friend and my cardiologist." She finished for him as he gave her a burning glare.

"Alright then, I think we should discuss your anemia then, Dr. Hayward if you wouldn't mind?"

"It's ok, I prefer he be here."

"Ok then, have you been eating properly? Skipping meals not eating right?"

"No I eat every meal and most meals are good meals."

"You might not be absorbing enough Iron because of the pregnancy which is typical and it is causing the anemia. I would like to start you on Iron injections."

"Injections?"

"Yes one injection every other day for three weeks. It is the best way for you to get the iron because you body isn't absorbing it properly."

"I could take care of those if you'd like Erica" David asked

"Thank you David that would be nice."

"Okay so I will draw some more blood and run the standard tests and then I think you could be discharged. I want you to make an appointment for next week and we will do a physical and ultrasound."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Coburn."

"You're welcome and try to get some rest and next time you might want to bring the father with you. Dr. Hayward I would like to go over the medication information with you now if you don't mind."

"Erica I will be right back." David said gently squeezing his hand

David left the room with Dr. Coburn and she was getting some blood drawn by a nurse. All she could think about was this baby and what it meant for her, Jack and David. What was she going to tell Jack? She had to tell him soon or David was going to tell him. The nurse had finished up and she had gotten her first iron shot and she handed her prenatal vitamins. She was finished getting dressed and David then walked in with a wheelchair.

"Your ride is here Ms. Kane." David said with a smile

"I am not riding in that!"

"I'm sorry but it is hospital policy and I wouldn't want to have to charge you for breaking your fall." He said grinning.

"Fine but just get me out of here. "

"Let's go!" He said wheeling her out of the room and towards the front doors.

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The keys were opening the lock to Erica's condo. David opened the door and helped her inside. He sat her down on the couch and sat down beside her.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine I just wait until Jack gets home."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby? About your anemia?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't given it much thought and I am not sure what to say."

"Uh.. how about the truth?"

"I don't know if I am ready to tell the truth."

"Well I could help you with it, the truth that is."

"I don't think you helping is a good idea."

"You need to tell it no matter what and if you can't do it I will!"

"No you won't! I'll tell him okay?"

"If you say so Erica, I need to be going anyway I had a long day and I need to get some rest which is what you need to be doing!"

"Yes doctor."

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow for your next injection. Take it easy the next couple of days and my number is on speed dial if you need me."

"Thank you David, goodbye."

Just as he was turning the doorknob it turned the other way and the door opened toward him.

Jack opened the door to find David Hayward on his way out.

"What the hell are you doing here Hayward?" He nearly took David's head off yelling.

"I was helping Erica, Jack. If you weren't so busy with work maybe you would have known she was in the hospital laying unconscious on the floor. Good thing I was there to pick her up." He lashed out almost smiling.

"Erica honey is this true? Are you okay?" He asked shocked, quickly walking to her side.

"I'm fine Jack. David made sure I was ok."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been there."

"There wasn't really any time Jack. I was unconscious for a while and then discharged soon after."

"It's ok Jack I made sure she was ok and will be for the next three weeks."

"What are you talking about David?"

"Well Erica has been diagnosed with anemia. I will be giving her injections of iron every other day for three weeks."

"Is this serious?"

"It can be, but after the injections she should be fine taking a pill until her body readjusts."

"Ok well I think maybe you should have someone else taking care of this."

"Jack, David asked to do this for me and I grateful to him."

"Well sorry to break up the party but I need to be going."

"Alright David thank you. I'll see you in two days."

"Goodbye Erica." David said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"Erica I really wish you would stay away from him."

"Well he is pretty much unavoidable from now on."

"What do you mean Erica?"

"There is something I have to tell you."

"Well go on tell me."

"Well the reason I have this anemia thing… It's because… because I'm pregnant Jack." She said looking down at the floor trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Erica that's..that's wonderful. Why don't you look so thrilled?"

"There is more to it Jack."

"Honey you are scaring me, would you just tell me please."

"I..I'm not sure you are the father."

"Erica what do you mean I might not be the father?"

"The night of our fight, the one I didn't come home. I wasn't at the Valley Inn, I spent the night with David."

"David? You spent the night with David?"

"Yes, I'm not proud of it but I was angry and upset and the car broke down. He was driving by and picked me up. We were close to Wildwind so we went there to avoid the storm."

"I, I don't know what to say and.. I just need to get out of here."

"Jack wait let's talk about this."

Jack said nothing as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Erica sat there crying on the couch. Why did Jack have to be such an ass? Why did he just walk out on her? She just sat there for awhile wondering what was going to happen to her and this baby.

To be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was two days later and David was trying to find out where Erica was. He called the office to make sure she either wasn't or was in before he made trips around Pine Valley.

"Hello, Is Erica Kane in today?"

"No she is not in today may I take a message?"

"No that's ok, but do you know if she is at home?"

"I believe she is but I'm not sure."

"Thank you."

David headed to Erica's place figuring she must be there. He got to the front door and knocked, but there was no answer. He tried the door knob and the door fell open. He thought that it was odd that Erica had left the door unlocked. He stepped inside and looked around for her. He called her name a couple times but there was no answer. He went upstairs and heard crying from one of the rooms. He walked down the hallway towards the noise and he opened the last door on the right. She was laying there in bed crying.

"Erica, Erica what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked coming around the side of the bed to face her.

She just laid there crying with a blank expression on her face.

"Erica when is the last time you had something to eat or drink? He said quietly brushing the hair from her face with his hand.

"I'm not sure." She said in a low tone, almost too low to hear .

"Ok I am going to go downstairs and get you something and I will be right back you hear me?"

"Yes"

He went downstairs to the kitchen to find something for her to eat and made some tea for her quickly and brought a few things up with him not sure what she would actually eat.

"Erica I need you to try to eat and drink something. It is a really bad thing to skip meals when you are anemic." He said caringly.

She took a few bites of the food he brought her and drank most of the tea. She still just laid there quietly weeping and a blank expression on her face. He wasn't sure why she was so upset. He figured Jack$$ probably had something to do with it. He didn't know what to say or what to do so he sat there on the bed next to her for a couple minutes waiting for her to say something, anything. She still hadn't moved so he knew he had to do something to make her feel better so he lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight promising to help her through this whatever it was.

They laid there for what must have been two hours. Erica finally started to come out of the trance she was in and sat up. She woke David with her movements and he rose quickly to her side.

"Thank you David for being here with me. I just don't know what's going on with me."

"It's ok you are going through a lot right now with the anemia and the baby. And now I suppose Jack is the latest problem?"

"Yes we had a fight the other day. I told him about us and he flipped out. He couldn't even have a rational conversation with me about it, he just ran out like a stubborn child."

"It's alright Erica, just give him some time. But until then or from now on I will be here for you and this baby."

It was then that he moved in closer to her and putting a hand or the side of her face. He pulled her closer to him and his kissed her a soft and gentle kiss.

She pulled away slightly not from offense but because she wanted to face him and look into his eyes.

"David I am glad you are here with me." She said looking into his eyes as she kissed him this time, a kiss full of passion and love. It was David who pulled away this time.

"Erica, we can't do this now. It's not that we shouldn't or that we can't or that I don't want to but you haven't eaten a meal in god knows how long and you still need to get your injection. So I'm sorry to have to say this, but no sex today!"

"I would fight you on that but you are right, I am way too weak to do so."

"Alright now that that is settled I want you to come downstairs with me and I will make us dinner."

David had made them dinner and they ate together at the table. After dinner he cleaned up and gave her the injection. She is not too fond of needles but he did it quite smoothly and she really didn't even notice he did it.

"There, all done!"

"Wow you really are good with that, the needle I mean."

"Ok now I want to you to get lots of sleep tonight, and I would prefer you didn't go out tomorrow."

"Whatever you say doctor."

"I am going to go then I have a shift at the hospital tonight."

"Thank you so much David, for everything." She said leaning to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Erica, I'll see you in two days again."

"I'm looking forward to it." She replied slowly closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11A

It had been two days and it was time for her third shot. She actually was looking forward to his visit today. She just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared the other day. He had been there for her when Jack wasn't and he seemed to care for her so much. Was it love or was he taking advantage of the situation? Why was she all of a sudden obsessed about him? It must be lust because it couldn't possibly be love. She couldn't possibly be in love with David Hayward of all people.

Only two days had passed but they felt like a lifetime for him. He was glad that he had volunteered to give her the injections as it meant he got to spend time with her. He couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. I can't believe I actually stopped us! I actually halted sex so that I didn't hurt her. What was happening to him. It couldn't be love, how could he fall in love with Erica Kane. She could have any man why would she want a twisted, egotistical doctor as a partner?

All of their thoughts came to a halt as he rang the doorbell. She made quick to answer and let him in.

"Hello Erica. How are you feeling today?"

"Much better thank you. Please come in and have a seat."

"Erica I think I should just do what I came here for and leave."

"Well if you don't want to stay then let's just get this thing over with."

"Alright, just come over here and sit down. And I'm all done."

"Wow that was quick and I didn't even feel it."

"What can I say I have a magical touch."

"You sure do." She said lightly placing her hands over his hands.

"Erica I need to be going I have a shift at the hospital again tonight." He stated while he tried to fight off the feeling he was getting as she moved her hands to his chest and was now working on the first button of his shirt.

"David it is still early afternoon you have plenty of time until you have to be there." She reassured as the buttons were now all undone and she was pulling the shirt over his shoulders to the floor.

They put on their underwear and sat down on the couch. He pulled a blanket down on them covering them up and they laid there wrapped in each other's arm and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 11B

He was standing at her front door, frozen with his hand outstretched, fist clenched ready to knock. He finally got the nerve to knock, knocking three times loudly.

"Erica, Its' me Jack. I know I just left you the other day and I just needed time to think things over. I'm sorry for the way I acted and I, I just want to talk. Please Erica open the door."

They heard the knocking followed by Jack's voice. "Oh my god it's Jack! Quick get dressed!" She yelled quietly to David and grabbing whatever clothing was on the floor. They scrambled to get some clothes on. David had his pants on and was picking up his shirt and Erica had her shirt on and was looking for her skirt, but it was too late. Jack had tried the doorknob and it was open. "Damn it I forgot to lock the door." She said yelling at herself as Jack's face dropped at the site he was seeing.

"Jack it's not what it looks like, I.."

"Just save it Erica, its pretty clear as to what was going on here. You drop a bomb on me and then he jumps right on top of you to take my place!" he said with a dry half laugh.

"Jack you better shut the hell up or don't you remember you're the one who left her here, alone and upset."

"So that gives you the right to just jump on in? No pun intended."

"I was the one who found her two days ago. She was upset and dehydrated and hadn't eaten in god knows how long. She could have gotten seriously ill not to mention the fact that it could have done serious damage to the baby."

"Don't you blame this on me Hayward, I am not the one who probably set this problem in motion, if you catch my drift."

"How dare you blame this on that baby! He/she is innocent and I hope to god that you aren't the father!"

Jack's face lit up a bright shade of red and walked swiftly at David and pulled an arm back fist clenched and swung. The fist came into contact with David's face and knocked him to the floor, only because he was looking at Erica and didn't see it coming.

"Jack you get the HELL out of here now and don't bother coming back!" Erica screamed at Jack pointing to the door and glancing down at David. "David wake up! Are you okay? I'm sorry he did that."

"How long was I out? My face feels like It hit a brick wall that's all."

"Maybe a minute or so. I'll go get you some ice, just sit here on the couch and I'll be right back."

He sat there rubbing his face a little where the fist had landed. It was right by his left eye, he wasn't sure but maybe his eye socket was broken. She came back in and placed the ice pack on his face near his eye.

"David there is blood in your eye. I really think you need to see a doctor. You could have a serious injury or a concussion." She said with concern.

"Erica its fine. It's only a hyphema, I'll live. Thank you for the ice but I am going to be late for my shift."

"Well David I think we need to talk about today so maybe I could meet you tomorrow sometime."

"I'll be at the hospital until tomorrow evening so I guess you can drop by and we can talk then."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said placing a kiss on the side without the ice.

David was walking toward his office door when he heard a shout of his name from down the hall.

"David you are late for your shift. If you feel you can come and go as you like than you better be prepared to be jobless."Joe shouted at him while David's back was facing him.

David turned around looking at Joe and just about to tell him to go hell when he was cut off by Joe.

"David what the hell happened to your face?"

"Jackson Montgomery happened to my face if you must know."

"What did you do this time? I'd like to know what that was for."

"If you must know Joe, I was protecting Erica."

"I hardly doubt Erica needs protecting from Jackson."

David was just about to go off on Joe for his pompous Martin attitude but he was interrupted by the cold floor as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was waking up to the sound of a normal heart rhythm being monitored and he was lying on a gurney. He was just about to get up when Joe came in and told him not to move another inch or he was fired.

"What the hell is going on here Joe?"

"You passed out in the hallway when we were talking and you were out for about a half hour. We already sent you for a CT and you had an Orbital series done."

"Let me see the.." he tried to speak but noticed that he couldn't see out of his left eye. He put his hand up to his eye and noticed the bandage covering it.

"The CT revealed a mild concussion and the orbital series showed a direct orbital floor fracture. The bone fragments punctured you sinus cavity."

"Jesus I new Jack had a hard head but I didn't think his fist was that hard." He said jokingly, smiling slightly but winced at the pain that came with it.

"David this isn't a laughing matter, these injuries are severe and you are most likely going to require surgery."

"It's not like I am happy about this but to think of all the times I have been punched in the face, that Jackson would be the one to break my face."

"I suggest that you press charges against him!" A voice said from outside the room as the woman walked through the doors.

"Erica what are you doing here?" He asked with surprised look on his face.

"I called to see what you schedule was going to be tomorrow when they told me you were incapacitated. Imagine my surprise at that. Who would have thought that the great Dr. Hayward would be taking a break in a bed of his own ."

She walked in the room, over to side of David's be and she picked up his hand and held it between hers.

"Erica I don't think you should be in here" Joe said chastising her presence near David.

"Joe I don't think it is you right to tell me to stay away from David when I'm the reason he is here like this."

"I'm sorry Erica, but it is after visiting hours you will need to leave." Joe said walking out the door afterwards.

"David are you okay I mean how is your face and how did you end up here?"

"It's a long story and it's nothing a little surgery can't fix."

"Oh my god David, you need surgery?" she asked as it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Well it won't be for a couple days or so, the swelling has to go down first. But let's not worry about me you need to go home and get some sleep. You have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Coburn."

"I'm fine David you're the one who is in a hospital bed."

"Please Erica go home and get some rest I'll be fine. I'll see you at the appointment tomorrow if you want me to be there?"

"Of course I want you to be there David, this could be your baby too. Ok then, I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said placing a long deep kiss on his lips and she turned around and left.

"Goodnight Erica, I love you." he called lightly not loud enough for her to hear


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been one week since she found out she was pregnant and today was her second visit with Dr. Coburn. She had said to bring the father with her but not fathers she thought so she would just leave Jack out of this since he obviously showed he doesn't really care anyway with the comments he had made yesterday. She arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes early so that she could go get David for the appointment first. She asked what room he was in and the nurse told her that he was in with the Ophthalmologist and wasn't sure when he would be done. I'm sure he wouldn't miss this appointment she thought to herself he will probably come by as soon as he is done.

She headed to the OB/GYN waiting room on the fourth floor. They called her name about five minutes later and she headed back to give a urine sample and then to the exam room with the nurse and she gave her next iron injection.

"The doctor will be right in, please remove all your clothing and put on this gown and have a seat right there." The nurse instructed

She took off her clothes and put the lovely paper gown on and she sat on the table waiting for Dr. Coburn to arrive. A few minutes went by and she was looking at all the posters on the walls when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Erica said loud enough for the person to hear through the closed door.

"Good afternoon Erica. How are we feeling today?" Dr. Coburn greeted her.

"I feel okay today, most of the morning was spent in the bathroom by the toilet getting rid of breakfast."

"So the morning sickness is affecting you? Is it more than just in the morning?"

"Only every couple days does it last longer than the morning."

"That's good. Now I thought you might be bringing the father in with you today?"

"Well the one was busy when I was on my way up but he should be her any minute and the other I don't even want to talk to him right now."

"Them, as in more than one?"

"I am not really sure which one is the father but I know which one I want to be the father."

There was a short awkward silence between the two of them when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Dr Coburn answered this time.

There was a nurse that opened the door and holding it for David who came rolling in, in a wheelchair. Erica almost laughed at the site of David and his angry face rolling around in that thing.

"Dr. Hayward what brings you to the fourth floor and in a wheelchair no less?"

"Well Dr. Martin insisted I use it for the day because of my concussion or I would not be working here anymore."

"I see, and may I ask what happened to land you this injury?"

"The other possible father did that to him!" Erica interjected. "That is why I didn't invite him."

David rolled over to the opposite side of Erica from Dr. Coburn and took her hand in his. "Did I miss anything?" he said.

"I was just going to start the physical exam, Erica would you like Dr. Hayward to leave the room?"

"No it's okay, if he wants to stay he can."

"I would like to stay and be with you if you'd like."

"I would love that."

"Alright then let's begin."

Dr. Coburn was finishing up with the exam and asked them about family medical histories and drew some blood from Erica and some from David for ABO andRh typing.

"Dr. Coburn I think we would like to do an ultrasound now."

"I don't really think it is necessary to do today." Dr. Coburn replied

"Well I think it would be a good idea to make sure there is no indication of Aortic Stenosis and to find out the age of the fetus for our own knowledge."

"Ok Dr. Hayward I will right back with the ultrasound."

"Thank You."

"So David what did the Ophthamologist say?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I stopped by and asked what room you were in so that I could bring you up with me and the nurse said you were in with them."

"Well I need to have surgery a week from today. They are going to remove the pieces of bone and repair my punctured sinus cavity."

"David that sounds so painful."

"Yeah but that's why I have drugs, to help that."

Just then Dr. Coburn came back in with the ultrasound machine.

Erica held onto David's hand tighter as Dr. Coburn placed the gel on her stomach and placed the transducer on top. They both looked at the monitor as she moved the transducer around and she turned on the volume and the heartbeat of the baby filled the room.

"Heart rate is good and size looks good. Right here is the head and there is the heart. It looks like you are about ten and a half weeks."

"What do you mean ten weeks?" Erica almost screeched

"I'm sorry, you are at eight and a half weeks gestational age and ten weeks since your last period. So that would put your due date on March 2. And so far the heart looks just fine Dr. Hayward."

"So we have a healthy baby?" Erica asked.

"Yes you do. I think this concludes our appointment for the day. Erica you can get dressed and then a nurse will show you two out. You can also make your next appointment today for one month from today."

"Thank you Dr. Coburn." David said rising to shake her hand. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Erica got up to get dressed and David picked up her clothes and handed them to her. She got dressed and David helped zip up her skirt and they walked out of the room and out of the office.

David walked Erica to her car.

"Thank you for joining me at my appointment today David."

"Erica I wouldn't miss it for anything. I won't let you go through this alone."

She stood there speechless for a second and was just about to talk but David cut her off.

"Erica you don't have to say anything. I took a punch for you and you think I wouldn't be there for you, that I would just stand by and let you do this alone?"

"Well I certainly expect you to be there for him or her. This may be yours as much as mine." She said putting her hand on her abdomen. "Do you want a ride?" she asked.

"No that's okay I will call a cab and take one back when I can drive again to get my car."

"David I think you should just let me give you a ride, it's the least I can do for you."

"Erica it is not necessary, I'll just go home and I will see you again in two days."

"David please get in the car now!"

"Fine but only because I don't want to put any more stress on you."

"Oh and one more thing, you are staying with me tonight." He started to reject her demand but she cut him off "There will be no excuses you will stay with tonight and I will keep an eye on you. You know because of your concussion, I wouldn't want you to slip into a coma while you are all alone."

"Fine Erica you win, to your house we go."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They had arrived at her place and they walked to the front door. Erica unlocked the door and David opened it for her and she walked in, he pulled the door shut behind them. They walked into the living room and both sat down on the couch.

"So David how is your face feeling?"

"It's a little sore, but nothing too bad."

"You know I really think you should press charges against Jack, I mean he put you in the hospital and now you need surgery."

"Erica I thought you of all people would be on Jack's side. Everyone else in this town is."

"Jack made his bed and now he has to lie in it, preferably in a prison cell."

"If you really want me to press charges then I will."

"Don't do it for me David do it for yourself."

"I think I will call my lawyer right now." He pulled out his cell phone and hit 1 on speed dial. "Hello Matt I have something for you to do. I want to press charges of assault against Jackson Montgomery and whatever else you can come up with. What did he do? Take a look at my medical file and you'll find out. Get back to me then. Thanks." He said closing his phone and sitting it down on the table."Are you happy now?"

"Well I'm not happy that Jack might be arrested but I am happy you didn't stand by and let him get away with it."

"Alright then enough talk about Jack, why don't we order some dinner?"

"Sure I'll get something sent over from the Valley Inn. Is there something special you wanted?"

"No whatever you get is fine with me."

"Ok then I'll be right back."

Erica went into the kitchen and placed an order with the Valley Inn. David turned on the TV and waited for Erica to come back in the room. She said it would be about twenty minutes and that they could watch TV until the food got there, but that isn't what they really wanted to do. They sat just looking at each other. David moved in closer to her and kissed her and she kissed him right back. They kissed for a couple minutes, hands starting to wander.

""Erica the food will be here in a couple minutes."

"We can be quick." She said with a wink.

"I don't know what would happen afterwards?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well our track record isn't very good. I mean the first time you ended up pregnant and the second time I ended up in the hospital. I'd hate to find out what is going to happen the third time."

"You really think something will happen? I mean we're not even sure that I got pregnant that first time."

"What are you saying Erica that you don't think this child is mine?"

"That's not what I said"

A knock on the door stopped their conversation.

"The food must be here, I'll go get it" David said quickly moving from couch and headed to the door. He took the food from the man and gave him some money. He brought the food back to table next to the couch and said "Dinner is served" and she smiled at him. They both started eating and finished their food rather quickly.

After they ate, they stayed on the couch watching TV for a little. David nudged Erica who was laying against his chest but noticed when she didn't move that she had fallen asleep. David didn't dare wake her, instead he placed a kiss on the top of her head and just laid there until eventually he fell asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the day of his surgery and he was being admitted and given a room. Dr. Ramsey the ophthalmologist had just been in to talk to David about the procedure and gave him a brief exam. Erica saw Dr. Ramsey leaving the room and she walked in.

"Hi David"

"Hi Erica what are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would let you go through this alone?"

"I don't need anyone to hold my hand I am a big boy."

"Ok then I guess I will be going."

"Erica just wait a minute. I would like it very much if you stayed with me. The rest of my fan club hasn't arrived yet."

"You might be waiting a long time for them, maybe forever."

"You are the only one I want by my side. But it's a shame Jackson can't be here to see me through this." He said with a laugh

"What do you mean?"

"Jack is being arrested as we speak. I am so disappointed that I couldn't be there to see it. But whose fault is that again, oh right it's his!"

"Well I'm glad he is getting what coming but David I think you should be more focused on the surgery."

"Erica I am. Do you really think I haven't thought about what could happen? That maybe I could wake up blind in one eye or not wake up at all?"

She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. "David you are going to be fine, I know it and I am going to be here when you wake up."

"Thank you for being here for me Erica, you don't know how much you mean to me." He said before he could think it through.

It was then that two orderlys came in. "Dr Hayward it's time to take you to pre-op."One of them said.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a bit" Erica said trying not to tear up in front of him.

"I hope I can see you when I wake up." He said with a half hearted breath trying not to show his fear.

"David don't you dare think like that you are going to be fine." She said squeezing his hand and releasing it as they wheeled him out of the room.

She sat in the waiting room while he was in surgery. It seemed like hours had gone by but it had only been a half hour. She had been so tired lately. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her but she had to be strong today for David. He could not and should not have to go through it by himself. Two hours had gone by and she had fallen asleep in the waiting room. A nurse came over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Ms. Kane, Ms. Kane" she said waking Erica up. "Dr. Hayward is in recovery and you can sit with him if you'd like."

"Yes, I would like to sit with him. How did the operation go?"

"Dr. Ramsey feels very confident that the surgery went well but we won't know anything concrete until the bandages come off." She said while leading her to David's bedside. "He should start to come out of the anesthesia soon but he might be a couple hours until he is awake and oriented. Just let me know if you or he need anything."

"Thank you, I will"

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and she held his hand in hers. She just sat there for a while just looking at him. She had never seen him quite so vulnerable. He lay there in a peaceful asleep and a bandage covering most of the right side of his face. What his enemies would give to see him like this she thought. She would never allow that to happen as she remembered what he did for her when her faced was scarred. She had been sitting there for twenty minutes or so and she started to fall asleep again his hand still in hers.

He started to wake up from the anesthesia with blurry vision but he could feel her hand on his. He looked to his left to see her sitting in a chair next to him and she was sleeping in it. He didn't want to wake her so he just lay there watching her sleep. He was glad that she was there with him even if she was unconscious.

Erica awoke to David's eye on her and a smile on his face.

"How was your nap?" He asked

"My nap? How are you feeling?"

"Still a little groggy but I guess fine at least until I talk to Dr. Ramsey."

"The nurse told me everything went well."

"I guess that is good news."

"Of course it is. You're fine David I know it."

"Well if you know so."

Dr. Ramsey had just walked in the door. "I see that you are awake Dr. Hayward and how are you feeling?"

"Yes I am and I feel fine for now anyway."

"Should we take a look?"

"Please Dr. Ramsey." He almost pleaded as Dr. Ramsey moved to remove the bandages.

"It looks to be healing nicely. How many fingers do you see?" He asked holding three fingers in front of David's face.

"How many what's? Just kidding I see three. Ow" He responded in order as Erica hit him in the arm.

"David why would you even pretend something like that!" she said chastising him.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist."

"Everything seems to be on track, so I will order another CT for you and then you could probably go home later today!"

"Thank you Dr. Ramsey" David said shaking the doctors hand.

"You're quite welcome Dr. Hayward. I'll see you in a week. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Kane." He said with a smile as he was headed to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

David had been discharged from the hospital eight hours later and of course Erica insisted he come home with her. How could he refuse Erica Kane? But there was one stop he needed to make before they went home.

"David you just left the hospital, I don't think you should be visiting Jack just yet." She said trying to get him to leave the police station before he went down there to confront Jackson.

"Erica I just need to talk to him it won't be long I promise. I think you should stay here, I wouldn't want to give Jack a coronary by having you by my side while he is in a jail cell."

"Alright but make it quick us three need our sleep." She said with a half grin.

David was shown to Jacksons' cell by a nice officer and told Jack he had a visitor. Of course Jack assumed it was Erica and jumped to his feet. As he turned to see her face he got a wave and smile from David.

"Hi Jack, expecting someone else?" David asked with a sly grin

"Why the hell are you hear Hayward? Isn't it enough you had me arrested and thrown in jail?"

"Jack if I recall you are the one who did this to my face." He said pointing to the bandage on the left side of his face.

"Well I would say I'm sorry, but really I'm not."

"You might want to rethink that statement Jack. Because maybe just maybe if you say you're sorry I will think about dropping the charges." David said with a wink "I mean don't you feel the least bit sorry that hit me so hard that you put me in the hospital and I required surgery?"

"Like I would ever apologize to a piece of dirt like you Hayward!" Jack scoffed. "I think you look better like that, don't you?"

"Do you really want to see you kid for the first time from a jail cell Jack? I mean that might be your kid Erica is carrying." David said in a scolding tone and Jack near about had a shit fit making quick to put his hands through the bars reaching for David.

"You better keep your hands to yourself Jack. That's how this whole mess started in the first place!'

"No Hayward you are how this whole mess started!"

"Watch it Jack, I am offering you a chance to see your kid grow up from the outside and all you want to do is insult me!"

"I'm not playing your games Hayward! Now why don't you just run along and leave me alone."

"I do need to get going, Erica is waiting for me upstairs. She is taking me home because of my boo-boo and she is going to make it feel better." David said trying to get a rise out of Jack which he knew would come.

"You better stay away from her Hayward or I swear I'll…" He was screaming at David but stopped himself before the rest fell out of his mouth.

"Well just give what I said some thought Jack, because if that child is yours I might just let you out of here for the kid's sake." He said leaving the cell area and heading back to Erica.

It had been nearly twenty minutes and she started to pace impatiently waiting for David to return from his "visit" with Jack. She was just about to go get him when he came walking out.

"What did Jack have to say?"

"Nothing much, just that he is so sorry and he now worships the ground I walk on." He said trying not to laugh but he was unable to keep it in.

"You think you're so funny don't you! We all know that would never come out of Jackson Montgomery's mouth." She said trying to hold back her smile.

"You caught me. No he didn't say that but it doesn't matter what he said it matter's what I said."

"Well then what did you say?"

"I offered him a chance at freedom."

"You did what?" She exclaimed with shock on her face.

"I said that if he apologized to me than he would be able to see his kid and not from a jail cell."

"His kid?" It took a moment for her to process. She had almost totally forgotten this baby might be Jack's. "That's very nice of you, but if this baby is his there is no way he is ever going to see it not after what he did to you and to me."

"Erica you surely don't mean that do you?"

"Oh yes I do and nothing is going to change my mind about it!"

"Ok enough about Jack. What do you say we go home and relax?"

"It sounds good to us." She said smiling back at him.

They both walked out of the police station to the car and of course a one eyed man can't drive so she was the designated driver. He wished he wasn't so dependent on her but soon enough she was going to be more dependent on him as his recovery would be faster than any pregnancy would be.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The sun was peering through the windows and resting on his face. This is where he woke up the last couple mornings, in her bed. She insisted that he stay in her room with her because it made her feel safe and she assured herself and him that they could behave themselves. They did behave most of the time because Erica wasn't feeling all that great as of late.

If he hadn't had heard the noise coming from the bathroom he would have slowly enjoyed the morning as he woke up thankful to be where he was. He rose quickly and walked to the bathroom knowing what the sound was. It had been the same sound as the last two mornings, Erica was spilling her guts into the toilet again. He walked in and crouched down next to her placing one hand on her back rubbing in soft circles and the other moving her hair out of the way.

"I take it you're not feeling too good today."

"Not at all. I feel about as good as I did yesterday."

"Which was not good at all, right?"

"This baby is making it hard for me to be happy it's here." She said one hand on her abdomen and the other on the toilet keeping her balance as she removed the rest of the contents of her stomach. "I think I'm done for now." She said getting up to rinse and brush her teeth.

"Well I guess I will go downstairs and make us some breakfast since you stomach is empty now."

"Yes that would be nice, I am going to be pretty hungry in a little bit or should I say we are going to be hungry."

"Ok I'll see you downstairs then." He said walking out of the bathroom and downstairs to prepare breakfast.

In was twenty five minutes later and Erica had walked into the kitchen showered and dressed for the day.

"I was wondering what you were doing upstairs." He said looking at her beautiful figure as she walked into the kitchen looking just as stunning as any other day maybe even more.

"I couldn't come down here looking like that. Wow breakfast is ready! So you are good at more than just medicine?" She said with a smirk on her face walking to the table

"Erica you should know by now that I am good at more than one thing." He said with a wink "And I made you breakfast yesterday and the day before, so you know I am more than capable of making a meal!"

"Yes I do and I thank you for that. I would just hate to have my meals sent over by courier when I can have someone here that does it for me!" She said sitting down at the table and preparing to eat.

"Yes we all know how you love convenience."

"But in all seriousness David , I am so grateful for all you have done for me. I certainly can't expect you to live with me and be my nursemaid for the next six months."

"Erica I will be here everyday if you need me too. I am not just going to leave you and this baby high and dry. I mean what else could I possibly have to do?"

"Well you are a doctor and a World Renowned Cardiologist at that! I am sure you have some doctor stuff that you need to do."

"Doctor stuff? Come on Erica you know I still have a week off at least. I can't operate looking like this and my vision isn't one hundred percent yet." He said pointing to his swollen and purple face.

"Well I guess I have you for one more week." She said "So I guess I better have you get doing more things around here before you are gone."

"I am not here to be a housekeeper, but I here to take care of you. And I can be here after that week is up if you want me to be here. I really don't want to be anywhere else."

"What does that mean David? Are you saying you want to be here for me and the baby because you love me or because you think I would go back to Jackson and keep the baby from you?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"Who said anything about love? And why would I think you would go back to Jack, because he is awaiting trial?"

"So then why are you here? Because you obviously don't love me and I don't love you and this might not even be your child! So why do you stay?"

"I stay because that is the kind of man I am. I would never just leave you to deal with this yourself because this baby might not be mine and I sure as hell won't let you go through this alone if this child is mine! I will leave only if you want me to but not unless you really want me to go and I am pretty sure you don't want me to leave because you have taken care of me when I needed it and I plan on doing the same thing. It may not be for love but that really makes no difference because I do and always will care for you Erica Kane." David was out of breath trying to get it though Erica's stubborn self that he was not going to back out her no matter what she threw at him.

He left her speechless. She didn't know what it was about him but she just could not stop feeling like they connected on some level. She had never quite thought of David Hayward as the noble stand by you type of guy but here he was pledging his support to her and there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to take it! God yes she wanted him to stay but she wasn't about to beg him.

After a few moments of silence from her he needed to break the silence "Erica what are you thinking? Do you want me to leave? I know I kind of made a fool of myself, here I am here pledging myself to you and I don't do noble. I have no idea where this came from."

She still didn't speak. She didn't really know what she wanted to say. His words were racing through her head and she couldn't think, the next thing she knew her lips were locked with his and she was on top of him pinning him to the floor. What was she doing? She had no idea why she was kissing him like a caged animal but she knew she wanted this, wanted him and that maybe just maybe she loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been one month since her last appointment and she was now almost 15 weeks and in to her second trimester. She was waiting for David who was working a shift at the hospital and he said he would meet her there. The nurse had just called her name and she was headed back for the pre-exam stuff when David walked in. He walked over to her and took her hand in his and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, I was covering the ER today and it was one patient after another."

"Yeah well if you weren't saving the world one person at a time, who would?" she joked.

After the pre-exam things the nurse took them to the exam room and reminded her about that lovely paper gown and left the room. Erica changed into the gown and sat down on the table and David put her clothes on the chair next to him. There was a knock on the door and in came Dr. Coburn.

"Hello Erica. Dr. Hayward, I'm glad to see you look better than last time." She said half laughing as he gave her an annoyed look. "So how are we doing today?"

"I am actually feeling pretty good for once. No nausea or vomiting today."

"And Dr. Hayward the injections were done on schedule and are complete?"

"Yes it went perfectly. Did your office get the blood test results from the sample I sent to the lab?"

"Actually I have them in my hand right now. Shall we take a look?"

"Yes" David and Erica both responded at the same time.

"Ok then let me see. You Iron count is well within the normal range which is very good. We will keep an eye on it and continue with pills if necessary. The rest of your blood looks fine and you and Dr. Hayward and Mr. Montgomery are all Rh positive which rules out the possibility of Rh incompatibility."

Dr. Coburn then proceeded with the physical exam and marking down her findings in the chart. "Have you given any thought on whether you want an amniocentesis preformed or not? I would recommend it because of your age but I can only give a suggestion since there is a risk of miscarriage."

Erica looked at David and he said "Erica has decided it would be in the baby's best interest to have Genetic Fetal Material Testing as it is non-invasive and it could solve our paternal contribution dilemma. I have an appointment for the test set up with a specialist for tomorrow afternoon. The results will be sent to your office."

"Ok then, I guess we don't have much else to do. I will be right back and we will do an ultrasound."

Dr. Coburn was back in the room in a minute or two and was prepping the ultrasound. She started it up and the monitor revealed the tiny looking thing with arms and legs. "It looks like it is possible to learn the sex today if you like."

"I think I can tell what the sex is from here, but Erica do you want to know?" David asked

"I'm not sure if I want to know just yet. I kind of want to be surprised."

"Okay then I will keep it to myself. You can beg all you want but I won't tell." He smiled at here knowing she would most likely try to get him to tell her.

"Alright the baby's growth seems to be on track and progressing nicely. I think we can meet again in another month. Just make an appointment on the way out and I will see you then."

Out in the Hallway David caught up to the doctor "Dr. Coburn, I would like a copy of Erica's file and test results sent to my office." He said handing her some paperwork while Erica got dressed in the room. "She filled out the necessary forms already and she agrees that I should have access to her medical files."

"As you wish Dr. Hayward."

"Thank you Dr. Coburn"

He walked back in the room to get Erica and they walked out of the office together. They were walking down through a corridor headed to the car and around the corner came Jake and Tad Martin. David couldn't wait to hear what these bozo's had to say. Now that Jack was arrested everyone pretty much knew the whole story.

"Hello Erica" Tad said

"Hi Tad, hi Jake." Erica replied

"How are you doing Erica?"Jake asked

"I am doing fine, we both are. David is taking great care of us." She said trying to hide back her smile

"What's this David, you're not being a jerk?"Tad said with a snide tone

"Why don't you Martin's just run along to daddy and leave Erica and I alone. It's been a long day and they need their rest."

"Dave why are you trying to show off for her we all know you don't give a crap about her or Jack's kid." Jake said

David walked quickly up to him and put his finger right in Jake's face. "Don't you dare talk about Erica and that child like that or I will take your head off. You don't know anything about her, this baby or how I feel about them so just back the hell off! Same goes for you Tad." David yelled in an angry tone and backed up to take Erica's hand said "Let's get out of here."

"I was just going to suggest that myself" She said as she walked with David to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was twelve days later and the paternity results would be in tomorrow. David had returned to his normal rounds schedule and was also in the OR five or six times a week. Erica had returned to Enchantment working half days and the rest from home making phone calls or videoconferencing. It had been a nerve-wracking week waiting for the DNA testing and both David and Erica were using work to keep their minds off of it. Jack had been released on his own recognizance after making bail. He tried contacting Erica many times over the past week but she was avoiding him and he dare not go to her house because David had been spending most of his down time there with Erica. He dare not go near him with the charges brought against him and for the fact the trial was to start soon.

Erica was setting the table with dinner awaiting David's arrival from the hospital. She had dinner delivered most nights to keep away from the media and outside world with all of the trial and baby stuff going on going out was a paparazzi nightmare. It was almost as if David and Erica were a married couple. They slept in the same bed, shared meals and cohabited in the same house. They weren't sure exactly what to call this relationship. Were they lovers? Two people preparing to co-parent ? Or was it something else? Was it love? Neither one of them wanted to admit to themselves let alone each other that they were or could be falling in love.

Erica had just finished putting the food on the table when David came in the front door.

"Honey I'm home!" David shouted lightly half laughing as he closed the door.

"Oh David would you stop that. You act like we are some couple who have a routine where the wife waits for the husband to come home from work." She said slightly annoyed.

"Come on Erica I am just trying to lighten the mood. We both know what tomorrow is."

"David you talking about it is just going to make us think about it even more."

"Please, like we weren't already thinking about it." David said sitting down at the table next to her. "I am tired of eating takeout from the Valley Inn every night and I am sure you are too! I suggest that we hire a cook "

"Actually that idea isn't half bad."

"See I am good for some things."

"Yes you are good for more things than just suggesting a chef!" she said with a double meaning. All of a sudden Erica's face fell and she placed a hand on her abdomen and she let out a slight 'Oooh'

"Erica? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" David was panicked and turning to doctor mode.

"David it's okay. I think I just felt the baby moving." she said with a smile

"Maybe he or she is trying to agree that we need a chef because they don't like this food either."David said and she laughed.

"I guess that is a definite yes on hiring a chef then."

"Good then we will find one first thing tomorrow."

Erica was finished dinner and was yawning quite often. "Wow I am really tired tonight. I guess I was kind of busy today with work and it wore me out."

"Well then maybe you go upstairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow is an important day and you will want to have enough rest to deal with it if necessary."

"I don't even want to think about that happening! I would never get to sleep if I was thinking about that so before I do I am going to get to sleep."

"Okay I will be up later I have some charts I want to go over and then I will be up, unless you want me to tuck you in." he said with a devious smile

"No that's okay I am a big girl, but thank you for the offer. Good night David." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Good night Erica."

It was now morning, 8 am to be exact. She had been woken up but she really didn't know how or why? It was just some weird feeling she got and it woke her. Erica got up to go to the bathroom when she heard a noise coming from the office down the hall. It took a few moments to realize what it was, but then she remembered what was today. She moved quickly down the hall to the office and she saw it. The paper was laying in the fax machine. She couldn't bring herself to look at it, so she went back to the bedroom to get David.

"David, David wake up. The results are in, they faxed them to us and they are here. I can't look at them you have to do it." She said shaking him from sleep.

"What do you want Erica?" He said still half asleep not realizing what time or day it was.

"David it's the test results they're here."

He heard test results and it jolted him to day and time immediately. "Where are they?"

"On the fax in the office. David I need you to look at them, I just can't do it."

"Okay then, shall we?" He asked putting his hand out for her to take in hers.

They walked down the hallway to the office together hand in hand. Erica was hesitating a little when they got close to the fax machine. She wanted to know so bad but she couldn't bring herself to look at them. She wanted them to say, well she really didn't know what she wanted them to say. Deep down she wanted David to be the father, but would it be the best? It had to be that's why she was with David, that's why he stayed with her because of the baby. If it was Jack's everything would go to hell. David would leave and the father of the baby would be possibly headed to jail, what kind of life would that be. It was then she was jolted back to reality when she saw David picking up the pieces of paper.

David was nervous while they walked down the hall. He was trying to hide his fear from Erica. He shouldn't be afraid of the pieces of paper sitting there, but he was. His whole world could come crashing down with just a few words on a piece of paper. Was he the father? Or was it Jack? He didn't know if he was scared that he might be the father or that he might not be. If he wasn't the father, would Erica still want to be with him or would she choose Jack? He couldn't take any more of the thoughts racing through his head so he just picked up the papers and starting looking through them. He scanned them quickly looking for one specific area, the one that said positive or negative. His eyes finally landed upon the truth and he stood there for a second or to trying to process the words on the paper.

"David, What does it say?" She asked in a low tone, afraid to learn the results.

"They say there is a 99.7% certainty that…"

"That what? Tell me I need to know."

"There is a 99.7% certainty that I am without a doubt…the father."

"Oh thank god! You scared me there for a second, making me think Jack was the father." Erica said relieved not realizing she just decided what she really wanted.

"Erica this baby..is our baby." He said putting one hand on her small bump and the other cupping her face.

She didn't really have a reply. She was caught up in the moment, David's moment. It was then she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. David was lost in a whirlwind of emotions and was dazed by her actions. Was she happy he was the father? She was all but shoving her tongue down his throat so he figured this was the answer she had wanted. It became a little clearer to him that that was the answer he wanted too and he responded to her kiss by placing his own tongue in her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was two weeks from the day that they found out David was the father of their baby and they couldn't put off telling Jack any longer. It was the day before the trial and they went to see Jack and let him know the recent development. He had been staying at the Valley Inn since he moved out of Erica's, so there they were standing outside his door, results in hand. Erica had knocked on the door and Jack was opening the door.

"What the hell do you two want?"

"Jack we have something to tell you." Erica said

"Well I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Jack it's about the paternity." David said

"I guess since you're here David it means I lost out."

"Jack this baby is not some prize to be won!" David lashed out at him.

"No Jack you are not the father, David is. Here are the test results if you wanted to look at them." She said handing him the papers.

"How do you know he didn't fix the test?" Jack sneered looking over at David

"He most certainly did not! He was with me the entire time and it's not like he would want to raise your child."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the answer you wanted Jack, I really am but I know how I would feel if I found out the baby wasn't mine and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even you." David said with just over an ounce of empathy in his voice

"Save your sympathy for someone else because Erica has been trouble from the moment I met her. I mean she cheated on my brother with me! How could I not think she would do it to me."

"Jack, I never meant to cheat on you. It just happened and with the way you're acting I can't say I'm sorry that I did."

"Just get out both of you. It's bad enough I will have to see you tomorrow." Jack retorted

"Erica will you meet me downstairs in five minutes? There is something I need to talk to discuss with Jack."

"Okay I will wait for you, but if you don't come back in ten minutes I will send hotel security for you." She said with a smile on her face as she walked to the elevator.

"Hayward I meant you too."

"Jack it's about tomorrow."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just hear me out."

"Make it quick!"

"I am doing this for your benefit so chill out. I asked the DA to offer you a plea deal."

"You asked the DA to offer me a plea? Am I supposed to be grateful?" Jack said with a half laugh

"Actually yes that would be a nice gesture! They are prepared to offer you 500 hours of community service, no jail time and you would plead guilty to simple assault." David said

"500 hours of community service of what!"

"I think public defending is what they want you to do. Why Jack I though you liked helping people? It's either that or a jail cell, you choose."

"I guess I'm just surprised you would do that for me of all people. I know I hate you and you hate me so.."

"I did it for my baby Jack. It makes me think twice about how I live my life and I know you live for your children. And I am sorry that you had to find out the baby wasn't yours. It would have killed me if I were in your position."

"Thanks David but let's not get all sentimental. No but really, thank you for this."

"You're welcome Jack. I should be going Erica really will send up hotel security if I don't get down there soon."

"Yeah I know what you mean, and good luck." He said back to David extending his hand.

David put his hand up and the two men shook hands and David turned and walked to the elevator to get to his destination.

David arrived in the lobby to find a pacing Erica. She was looking at her watch and she was just about to go look for him when she saw him approaching.

"David there you are! I was just about to come find you. It was taking you forever."

"It's ok I'm fine see, no bruises." He was laughing while he turned his face from one side to the other mocking her fears.

" No I was going to go get you because I am starving and we need to eat."

"Well I'm not hungry we just ate breakfast two hours ago."

"I didn't mean you, I meant we!" she said placing her hands on her bump "He says he wants to eat too!"

"He? I thought you didn't want to know the sex?"

"I don't, I just have a feeling that he's a he."

"Oh well then we better get him and his mother some food!" He said with fake urgency and walking them into the dining room at the Valley Inn and getting a table. They sat down and Erica looked at the menu and finding it almost impossible to choose one thing from the menu.

"I have no idea what I want and I know I can eat more than one thing on this menu because I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"That's because the little man is stealing all the food from you." He joked

It took her maybe five minutes and she picked three things she wanted and told the waiter to hurry because she might not leave a tip if she doesn't get the food soon. David just sat there and admired her and her pregnancy glow. She got her food within minutes and she could hardly wait to start eating. David continued to watch her as she ate. She was so beautiful even when she shoving food in her mouth. He just couldn't get enough of her. She finished almost everything she got in less than twenty-five minutes. She made sure the waiter got his tip, a hefty one at that and then they left for home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Another two weeks had passed and Erica and David had just got done with a prenatal check-up. Her pregnancy was progressing nicely although she had a low iron count so she was put on a higher dose of her iron pills. Erica was tempted to find out the sex of the baby today but she stopped herself from forcing it from David and Dr. Coburn because she told them not to tell her no matter how much she begged. She had gained ten pounds since her last visit and was now upset over her weight gain and how "fat" she now was.

"I can't wait to get home. I am just so fat that I don't want to be out in public."

"Erica, you are not fat! Gaining a little weight doesn't make you fat."

"How can you say I'm not fat, I look like a cow!"

"Well if you think you look like a cow than you will be a whale by the end of forty weeks!" He said with a light laugh.

"Oh David don't even talk like that. I am not looking forward to this aspect of the pregnancy. Good thing I get a baby from all this or I would not be doing this."

"I know your figure is essential to your work." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you patronize my David Hayward. Just because you don't care about your looks and they don't matter to your work doesn't mean…" She was ranting but David put his lips on hers to shut her up. "What was that for?" She asked with a stunned look on her face.

"I had to shut you up somehow! Everyone in the corridor is looking at us. And by the way I think you look incredibly sexy no matter how much you weigh." He said with a grin.

"Shut me up.." she was trying to come back with but she caught the last bit of what he had just said."Did you say sexy?"

"Yes I did. Now what do you say we go home and relax. All these people are looking and I would like some privacy."

"Yes, privacy sounds nice."

They made their way to the car and he drove them home. They walked in the door and Erica sat down on the couch and David went to get her some ice cream from the freezer. On the way home Erica decided she wanted ice cream but she didn't want to stop somewhere for it because they would all look at the fat woman eating ice cream. So they came home and decided to eat ice cream on the couch so no one else could see her.

"Rocky road that's my favorite. How did you know?"

"Two nights ago in your sleep you were ordering some rocky road so I figured I should get some. It's also my favorite too."

"I was ordering ice cream in my sleep? I don't think I was talking in my sleep David, I think you were dreaming."She said in denial

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you talking in your sleep because I was awake and I was watching you sleep."

"Watching me sleep huh?"

"Yes I watch you sleep. When I am awake I can't help but watch your beautiful sleeping form."

"Yeah well I wouldn't use the term beautiful form anymore."

David put a pillow next to Erica on the couch and put her feet up on it and then he took a seat on her other side. He pulled her to him, laying her head against his chest and wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands together over her expanding belly. She responded by placing her hands on his and turning her head to look at him.

"Erica like I told you earlier, you are and always will be beautiful in my eyes."

"Thank you David, even if you don't mean it its nice to hear it."

"Erica you've always been beautiful. When your face was scarred you thought you would never look the same and I told you that you were beautiful no matter what scars you had you were still beautiful. The same goes now, you could weigh two hundred pounds and you would still be beautiful to me. Looks aren't everything and at least when this is all over you…I mean 'we' will have a bundle of joy to show for it. It's only temporary and you know it."

"Yes after I pop this thing out I can be just as good looking as ever! Until then I guess I'm just going to have to wait."

"So you really don't care about the baby you just want to look good?" He said trying not to laugh.

"You know I love this baby and I wouldn't give it up for anything even if I could be Miss America. I am just not a fan of this weight gain thing."

"Do you want me to gain some sympathy weight for you? Take your mind off you and more on me?"

"Now that would be bad for you and me, I like you just the way you are!" She said pulling his head down to meet hers so she could kiss him. "Thank you for being so supportive David, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Erica you are the strongest woman I know, I think you could handle it. But I am so glad that I can be here for you. There is no place I'd rather be."

They lay there on the couch for a little while arms wrapped around the baby and Erica fell asleep rather quickly. David waited until she was asleep enough that he slowly got out from under her to avoid waking her and he took her upstairs and put her to bed. He lay down beside her and whisper in her ear "I love you Erica Kane."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

David was awake and it was now 8 am. He had been awake since 3:30 am. That was what time Erica had started snoring. She also tossed and turned most of the morning with leg cramps and she just couldn't find a comfortable spot. This was how it was for the past two weeks. David thought to himself that maybe he should sleep in a guest bedroom so he could get some sleep. Nah he thought I won't tease her by getting a restful nights sleep. I'll just take naps on the couch in my office when I have time. She had finally stopped moving around at about 7 so he figured he would let her sleep. Maybe I could go to work early and catch a nap before rounds at 11. But if he leaves before she gets up she might be just as angry if I left without saying goodbye. It was a catch 22, damned if I do and damned if I don't. I think I'll let her sleep and go it to work early then I can finish rounds and leave after the couple patients scheduled for early afternoon come in. David got up and got dressed and headed off to the hospital.

Erica rolled over on her back to feel an empty space on the other side of the bed. "David?" she called his name waiting for his answer but there was none. She turned her head to look and she saw no one. Where the hell did he go? She thought to herself, looking at the clock to check the time. Her eyes shot open when she saw the time. Noon, there is no way it is noon. I did not sleep until noon! She looked at her cell phone and it said 12:01pm. I am going to kill David for letting me sleep this long! Where is he anyway? Rounds, never mind he said he had rounds today so I can kill him later. She tried getting out of bed but it was starting to be a challenge with the belly in the way. She had just stood up when she felt it.

"Ow" she exclaimed at the sharp pain in her abdomen. It was quick and then it came again and she let out another "Ow". She was just about to panic when she realized that the baby was kicking her! She had felt 'him' as she called it, moving around before but this is the first time he kicked. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion. Baby, settle down there a little I mean I just woke up. He stopped kicking and Erica took a shower and got dressed for the day. She went downstairs not really sure what to do with the rest of the day.

Hmm maybe I should go shopping. It's not like these clothes are going to fit much longer. Maybe we could drop by the hospital and visit daddy at work. It was with the word 'daddy' that she felt another kick right in the gut. Are you trying to tell me you want to see 'daddy' she said almost asking it to kick her again. And right on cue another kick came. Alright I'm not going to argue with you to the hospital we go!

She made her way to the third floor and down the hall to David's office. She knocked quick, but there was no answer so she just walked in. She looked at the desk and she saw no one. She had turned around and was going to leave when she caught a glimpse of a figure curled up on the couch. David is sleeping on the couch in here? That can't be him she thought as she moved closer and she was surprised to find it was him fast asleep. Hmm napping at work and he didn't even bother to say good bye this morning? She got an idea in her head, something naughty. She moved closer to him and moved her hand to the inside of his thighs, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"David" she said in a low sultry voice and she moved her hand slowly up and down his leg.

"Oh Erica" he mumbled in his sleep stirring. She was enjoying herself but it was enough of that she was here to see him not see him sleep.

"David" She yelled almost like a drill sergeant and David jolted out of his slumber and fell off the couch.

"Erica, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me!" he said making his way up to standing.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist. I mean you were sleeping here on this couch at work! And you seemed to be enjoying yourself in you sleep."

"Okay I forgive you, so why are you here is everything okay?"

"The little guy insisted that we visit daddy. He was very adamant about it too!"

"What do you mean?" David asked but because she said daddy, the little guy started his kicking routine. She quickly placed his hand over the spot that was being bombarded with little feet and/or hands. "Wow they sure do pack some power." He said with an overjoyed look on his face.

"Tell me about it! Every time I say daddy and he goes nuts in there."

"So he, wants to be a daddy's boy?"

"Just wait until he meets us. I'm sure he will change his mind."

"I still think you should prepare yourself for a girl." David said with a smile.

"Are you telling me that he is a she?"

"No, I'm just saying that you don't even know the sex and you just call it he. Maybe 'she' is offended?"

"You don't have to tell me because I know he is a he!"

"Okay if that's what you think, but I think maybe we should give him a name instead of calling him 'he' all the time."

"You know it's a boy David just tell me it's a boy and then we can just get over this and call him by a real name."

"I can't tell you. You made me promise not to tell you."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I know it is a boy!"

"Okay I give up, you're right he's a boy. We are having a baby boy! Happy now?"

"Of course I'm happy you just said I was right! You know I am always right."

"My my, aren't we modest."

"I am Erica Kane! There is no such thing as modest in my book!" She scoffed

"Alright Ms. Kane what do you says we get out of here?"

"Sounds good, we have a boys name to pick out!"

"Ok David Jr. let's get mommy home."

"Umm, I love your name but we are not naming him David Jr."

"Why not? It is a good sturdy name! It's not like we can name him Erica!?"

"Let's discuss this further at home shall we?"

"Okay home it is!"

They both drove home separately as they drove separately to the hospital. Erica arrived home first, she went in the house and closed the door as David was arriving. He walked in the house and was immediately grabbed by the arm as he was shutting the door. Seconds later he was up against the door and Erica had his body pinned between hers and the door. She quickly had her lips pressed against his as she kissed him passionately with a hint of lust.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was the morning after they had both confessed their love for one another. They were lying in bed together Erica on her side with her head resting on David's chest. David had one hand in her hair and the wrapped around her fingers laced with hers.

"So where were we?" David asked

"I think we were going to give him a name."

"Oh Yes that's right David apparently won't due."

"Maybe for a middle name but I will not take a note from Adam Chandler's book and name my children the same to create a legacy!"

"Aww I was really looking forward to a David Hayward III."

"Oh shut up" she said playfully slapping his chest.

"You know I don't want to be like Adam Chandler when it comes to parenting."

"Well let's start with some names we like. Matthew, Jacob and Michael are all strong names."

"Do you want him to sound like a bible? How about Bryan, Wesley or Connor?"

" Those names are good but good enough. They are just to.. normal?"

"Oh yes that's right we must be above average." He said smiling as she became a little bit annoyed.

"Just because I don't go with top baby names of this year doesn't mean he can't have a good name."

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you. Maybe we are going about this naming thing all wrong?"

"How do you suppose we pick a name then?"

"I don't know maybe we should just get a book and go through names A-Z"

"That might take forever."

"Well that's better than arguing. We are getting nowhere this way."

"I agree this way is just not working."

"Maybe we could ask for family member's inputs?"

"Yes we could try that. It would at least give us some other views."

"So little guy and buddy are his names for now and the real name will be decided later?"

"I guess that's what we are stuck with at the moment. Oh and by the way Bianca said her and Miranda are flying in to see me in two weeks! She has some meetings in New York so she figured that she would visit on the weekend and Miranda could stay here until she flies back on Tuesday."

"Wow that's nice. Since you never see them anymore it would be good for you three to catch up."

"Yes it will be wonderful to see them."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Umm…let me think. You!" she said with a devious smile.

"Besides me I meant?"

"I only really want you right now! These pregnancy hormones just have me so hot for you!"

"Hmmm, maybe I should take advantage of those!" He said placing a soft quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh please do." She said with a low sultry voice.

"Ok now what should we do?" he said laughing lightly.

"Umm …that again."

"It's mid afternoon Erica. I think It's time to get out of bed otherwise we will be in it until it's time to go back to bed!"

"Good point."

"Yes I thought so. Why don't you go visit Kendall, Zach and the boys?"

"I'm sure they already have plans. I don't want to interfere."

"I know you two aren't in the best of places right now, but you should visit with your grandson's. I wish I could visit Little Adam but he lives in California with JR, take advantage of the fact that they live ten miles away not 2,800 miles away."

"Okay you convinced me. But I definitely need a shower first! Care to join me?" She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Erica we both know it would take three times as long to shower together as it would to shower separate!" She looked at him with those eyes of hers and he just could not resist. "Fine I'll join you but can we at least try to make it quick!"

"We can try but I'm not making any promises!" She said pulling at his arms for him to get out of the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

An hour later and mostly cold water coming out of the shower head, they were finally finished. They were getting dressed.

"David will you come with me?"

"To where?"

"To Kendall's?"

"I don't think I would help the situation at all."

"Please, I mean we are having a baby together and as we said last night we are in.. you know, it's not as if you are going anywhere anytime soon!"

"_LOVE_, is that the word you can't say?" he said trying to hold back his laughter as she got flustered.

"I'm just not used to saying it especially not about you, but will just answer my question. Will you come with me?"

"If it's that important to you I will go with you."

"Thank You David."

" Oh please you know I would do anything for you., but we better get moving before it gets too late."

"Alright then let's go."

Out the door they went.

There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Kendall asked Zach

"I don't know, why don't you answer it and find out."

Kendall got up off the couch and walked to the door. She opened it surprised to find who was on the other side. "Mother! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked wondering why her mother had come to visit her after months of short phone calls.

"Well I'm here to see my grandchildren of course. Why else would I be here?"

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Kendall why don't you let them in?" Zach said from the couch.

"Fine. Come in." Kendall said with a scoff as she walked into the living room.

David and Erica walked in, David closing the door after them.

"Did you know your sister is coming in two weeks?"

"Yes mother I do. Bianca called me and told me she was last week. We talk a lot more than you and I do. And my aren't you getting big!"

"Kendall!" Zach said with an almost guilty tone. "Erica, David can I get you something?"

"I think I might need a scotch." David said with a half laugh.

"Yeah I think I will to." Zach agreed and David walked over toward Zach and the bar.

"Kendall I really am sorry we are not on better terms."

"Really, well if you weren't trying to take Fusion from me then I could maybe say the same."

" I was so power hungry before. But now I've changed as you can see thanks to your little brother."

"Brother?" Kendall asked trying to hold back her smile. "So I am assuming David is the father then since he is "with" you?" She half asked thinking it was just a gross for her to be having a baby brother by David Hayward.

"Yes David is the father. And yes we are together. Now where are Spike and Ian?"

"I'll take you to them." Zach's voice was quick to answer from the other side of the room.

"Thank you Zach!"

She followed Zach to the play room where Spike and Ian were and David was just standing there and Kendall just sitting on the couch both not knowing what to say.

Kendall broke the piercing silence first."So what is up with you and mom?"

"I could ask you the same thing. She could really use your support right now she loves you and she is sorry that you guys aren't on good terms."

"Well she should have thought about that before she tried to pull Fusion out from under me!"

" I agree with you that it wasn't something she should have done but you know her. She is Erica Kane and she was just trying to help out the company or what she thought was "helping"."

"Wow, someone has it bad for her. "

"Yeah I love her and I am not afraid to say it! Although she might be."

"So you are saying you two are in love?"

"Yeah that's what I am saying. We love each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our son."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart. Now if you could just forgive her or at least try to get along with her."

"I never stopped loving her if that's what you are implying but yes she is Erica Kane and sometimes she just behaves too much like herself!"

"I know what you mean. That's kind of how she ended up pregnant."

"Ew, please that's more than I wanted to know!"

"Sorry, too much?" He said with a smile

"Yeah just a bit. Okay so you are telling me that you love my mother and want to marry her? And you want me to be happy for you two and pretend she and the Fusion mess never happened?"

"Pretty much so.."

"I think I can handle it but I still don't forgive her."

"I am just asking for you two to get along again. I know she loves you, she just has a hard time of showing it."

"Yeah doesn't she always ."

Zach and Erica were on their way back out to the living room to see Kendall and David chatting it up.

"What are you two up to?" Zach asked

"Nothing much, just talking." Kendall replied

"Talking about what?" Erica asked curious as to what those two could possibly have to talk about.

"You of course Erica, what else could there possibly be to talk about?" David said with a joking smile on his face.

"Oh David stop it, I was just asking."

"Yeah and you wanted to know if we were talking about you? The answer was yes, David and I were talking about you and my baby brother on the way!"

"Yes you do. Do you think you could maybe you could actually act like you care!"

"Erica don't do that. She is trying here and you are going to make things worse!" David said with a disappointed look.

"Just whose side are you on David?" her anger building

"There aren't any sides to be taken. She is trying to.." but he was cut off by Kendall's words. "David don't even try she always does this! Mother this is why I get so angry with you. I try to tell you that I hate not being close anymore and that I forgive you but then you just go and act like this!"

"David why don't you and I go check on the kids." Zach suggested to get them out of the "catfight" that was going to explode any minute.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed, following Zach in an almost hurry.

"Act like what?" She huffed

"Like this. This fire breathing dragon." Kendall said throwing her hands in Erica's direction. Erica gave no answer, instead she was putting her hand over her abdomen. "Mom is everything ok? Should I go get David?" Kendall asked frantically, not sure what was happening.

"No, no everything is ok. The baby is just kicking. I don't think he likes us arguing." She said with a glowing smile on her face.

"Mom are you sure everything is ok? I think I am going to go get David just in case." Kendall said moving to get up but Erica grabbed her arm, and putting her hand on her abdomen holding it there. She could feel the baby kicking. She didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

"See everything is fine. He reacts to loud noises as if he doesn't like them."

"I haven't felt anything like this since Ian. It's so surreal to know there is a living breathing life inside there."

"Tell me about it. It has been forever since I had a baby."

"Yeah no kidding, Bianca is how old?" she said laughing

"I know this pregnancy was just a little unexpected." She said with a smile.

"You really love this baby don't you mom?"

"Of course I do and so does David! He is truly a miracle."

"I know David told me. I mean told me how much he loves the baby and you."

"He told you that?"

"Yes he told me a lot of things in the couple of minutes we talked. He really is crazy about you."

"I love him too and we both love this baby so much. It brought us back together, I mean one night turned into this." She said placing both her hands over her abdomen and looking at her belly. "If it wasn't for this baby who knows where we would be now?"

"Mom I really am happy for you two and I'm sorry we have been fighting."

"Me too. Do you think we can be mother and daughter again?"

"Of course we can! We were never not mother and daughter. And my little brother will need his big sister around."

"Oh Kendall do you know how happy it makes me to hear you say that?"

Back in the play room Zach and David were watching the kids play.

"So I take it this happens fairly often?"David asked figuring this Erica and Kendall thing has happened before.

"Yeah you could say that." Zach replied with a sigh. "So you are going to be a dad again?"

"Yes we are having a baby boy and I can't wait."

"I guess congratulations are in order. Boys are great! You going to love having a son. I think it might be a little weird having a baby brother-in-law though."

"Thanks. When you put it that way it does sound a little weird." He said with a laugh.

"So I just have one question."

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you going to be my father-in-law?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please don't play coy with me doctor. It's obvious you love each other."

"Alright you got me, I am planning on asking Erica to marry me but after I ask Bianca."

"What did Kendall have to say about this?"

"I think she is glad her mother is happy, I don't know if she is happy it's with me."

"I think that she is really happy that it isn't Jack to tell you the truth."

"I thought Kendall liked Jack?"

"When we heard what he did to you, we realized that he wasn't the do gooder everyone thought he was. He obviously has a temper and had no business with Erica acting like that!"

"I know what you're saying. I did expect him to hit me, I mean I slept with his fiancé, but the way he was talking to her I could have killed him. But he beat me to the punch so to speak."

"Well enough of this guy talk, let's see if the ladies are done."

"Yeah and check for wounds." He mused

They walked back out to living room to find Kendall and Erica hugging.

"What's going on in here? We thought there would be scratches and hair laying everywhere!" Zach said with a smile.

"Well we were almost expecting that but the little man here stopped us." Kendall said

"He obviously didn't like us arguing so he decided to tell me by kicking me."

"Just like his mother. Telling people what he wants and he gets it!" David said

"Now that you mention it, that sounds just like mom!" Kendall retorted with a smile.

"I think we should get going, it's been a long day and we've clearly had more than enough excitement for the day!" David suggested.

"Yes, I think it is time we leave. Kendall why don't you come over when Bianca comes by and maybe we can have a girls' day?"

"That sounds good and maybe the guys can watch the children. I'll see you then."

"Ok see you guys." Erica said

"Bye." Kendal and Zach said in unison closing the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was two weeks later, friday and Bianca and Miranda were arriving today. Kendall was going to come over and they were going to hit up baby stores galore and Erica's next OB appointment was also today. Erica sat on the couch dialing the same number over and over.

"Erica I don't think she is going to answer, I mean you have already called five hundred times I doubt she will answer this time!"

"Well I just want to make sure their flight is on time and they got in safe."

"I'm sure they are on their way here right now."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bianca must be here!" Erica shouted and tried to get up to answer the door.

"Stay right where you are! I will get it" David said in a stern voice. He walked over and opened the door. He greeted them with a "Hi, come on in" and let them in.

"Who is it? Is it Bianca?" She asked trying to see who was at the door.

"Nope it's the other daughter mom" Kendall said walking through the door holding Ian, Zach following with Spike.

"Oh hi dear. It's just that I have been calling Bianca and she won't answer me. I am starting to worry."

"Mom they are fine. I just talked to them, they are on their way here now."

"What do you mean you just talked to her? I have been calling and she hasn't answered me!"

"She said she tried calling but the line was busy, obviously because you were calling her so many times."

"Are you sure she is ok?"

"Yes mother they are fine. Why are you so stressed about this?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling that something is wrong."

"Well mom you have nothing to worry about because we are fine." A voice came walking through the front door.

"Oh Bianca welcome home sweetie" Erica went almost running, well as fast as a twenty-four week pregnant lady can move to her and hugging her. "Hi Miranda, I missed you so much." She said bending down to hug her granddaughter.

"I missed you too." Miranda replied to Erica

"Hi stranger" Kendall said to Bianca motioning for her to come give her a hug.

"Hi Kendall" she said while hugging her sister. "Wow the boys are so big now!"

"Yeah they grow fast, and I see Miranda did too."

"Yes she has."

"So girls where do you think we should go first?" Erica asked them.

"Well I think we should go get something to eat because I am starving!" Bianca answered

"I so agree with that!" Erica said, Kendall and Bianca both laughed. "Hey I am eating for two here!"

"Sure mom, should we go to BJ's?" Kendall asked

"Mmmm burgers and fries, yum!" Erica said in reply with a smile.

"Sounds good!" Bianca agreed.

"I'm glad you are all in agreement, now leave so you can be back faster." David said trying to usher the women out.

"Wow someone is In a hurry to get us out of here!" Bianca said

"He's just a bit nervous about spending the day with three children and only Zach for back up." Erica said trying not to laugh.

"Hey don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine now just go enjoy the day ladies." Zach said in assurance.

"Okay that's our cue." Kendall said heading for the door and opening it. "Let's get out of here before they change their minds." She said with a half laugh and half serious face.

The women left for lunch and there the two men stood, a four year old, a two year old and an infant.

"Okay where do we start?" David stood looking to Zach for an answer

"Here you take Ian, and I will get the kids a snack. Miranda, Spike you want cookies and juice?"

"Yea" the two said in unison.

"Then we go to the park!" Zach said as he was walking to the kitchen.

"The park? How do you expect that to happen? There are only two of us?" David said but Zach couldn't hear him. Ian had started to cry when Zach left the room and David was starting to worry something was wrong. "Zach?" He yelled out loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes David? What's the matter?" Zach asked knowing he needed to learn so much before the kid was born or he would be screwed.

"Ian is crying and I have no idea why."

"Well it's usually one of three things. Hungry, tired or a dirty diaper." Zach said to David while handing the kids the snacks while they sat coloring.

"How do you tell?" David asked puzzled look on his face.

"Are you really this clueless when it comes to kids?" Zach asked trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm sorry I haven't had two practice runs like you." He said a little anger in his voice. "Babe was a little past the infant stage when I met her."

"Yeah I guess she wasn't wearing diapers then or needing fed with a bottle." He said laughing. "But you really haven't done any of this with Little A?"

"Could you just cut me some slack and help me out here?" David said pretending to beg. "Please it's not like the Chandlers let me babysit!"

"Alright, well he just ate a half hour ago so he isn't hungry. So it's either a dirty diaper or a nap." Zach hinted to David.

"Well what time does he usually take a nap?" David asked

"Wow someone is learning!" Zach said in amazement

"I do know one thing, babies are usually on a schedule!"

"Usually yes, and he naps at 11 usually!" Zach said rolling his eyes.

"So he is probably not tired yet since it is only nine. That leaves diaper."

"Here you go." Zach said handing him the diaper bag.

"What's this?" David said, an unsure look on his face.

"He needs a change and you need practice. Have at it!" He said with a straight face.

"Are you sure you want me to do it? I mean I haven't ever done it before." David asked with a pretend warning.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll fix it when you bring him back. Just remember, the sticky's go in the front!"

"Got it" He said laughing, taking Ian upstairs to a bedroom.

"All right kids how much you want to bet that he screws it up?" Zach asked the children that had no idea what he was talking about. They just kept coloring while Zach got the stroller and things ready to go to the park. Five minutes later David came down the stairs, Ian in hand. "Wow faster than I thought! What happened up there?" He said smiling.

"I think I got it right. It was just a little wet. The hardest part was trying to get the clothes on and off."

"Yeah that is the worst part. But congratulations it looks like you were pretty successful."

"Magic hands. That's the secret. I mean I could do open heart surgery with my eyes closed I'd hope I could change a diaper! "

"Yes I'd hope so too. Poor kid." He said laughing. "Alright let's get moving. We have a park to get to!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The women had eaten lunch and had discussed the whole David and Erica thing, the paternity mess and the fact that Erica hadn't called Bianca to tell her about the pregnancy until five weeks ago. Kendall had called and told Bianca months ago but she didn't want to stir up things between the two so she just waited for Erica to tell her. They were now heading to the hospital for Erica's twenty-four week checkup.

"So are you sure David is ok with us going and not him?" Bianca asked

"He said that he didn't mind missing one and that he would talk to Dr. Coburn tomorrow at work and all the results are faxed to him anyway." Erica said

"Oh well then sounds like he has everything under control." Kendall said rolling her eyes.

"He is just being overprotective, but I love that about him." Erica said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Well I'm so glad you have someone who takes care of you two like he does." Bianca said

"I am glad he does too." Erica said as they walked into the office. The nurse called her name when they were about to sit down. Erica walked back and went through the normal routine and waited for Dr. Coburn. After the exam and normal conversation, the nurse showed Bianca and Kendall in for the ultrasound. Once the image was on the ultrasound monitor they all looked to find the baby.

"Where is it?" Bianca asked

"Here is the head, arms, legs and his heart." Dr. Coburn pointed out for them.

"His?" Bianca asked "It's a boy?"

"Yep sis we are having a little brother!" Kendall replied

"Yes your two are having a little brother." Erica said

"Wow it sounds really weird. We are going to have a little brother." Bianca said trying not to laugh "So does he have a name?"

"Not yet. David and I can't decide on one." Erica said almost disappointed.

"Well everything looks fine Erica. Mother and baby seem to be healthy. So I'll see you in four weeks."

They all exited the room after Erica got dressed and left the office.

"So it's time for the best part of the day!" Kendall said with a smile on her face.

"Yes shopping is the best" Bianca replied.

"Oh and we need to find our brother a name!" Kendall added.

"I don't think that you guys need to name him we will figure something out." Erica stated insisting her and David could settle on a name.

"Well we will just throw some names out there and maybe one will suit you two." Bianca suggested.

"Alright you guys can just give us some input. Shall we get going?" Erica decided.

"Yes we should. You two go get the car and I will meet you guys after I check in with the men." Kendall said as she started dialing Zach from her cell. Bianca and Erica went down to the car and waited for Kendall to get there. Ten minutes later and Kendall finally got to the car.

"Let's go Kendall! Mom is already tired of walking around and we haven't even done any shopping!" Bianca shouted as Kendall approached the car.

"I couldn't reach Zach on his phone. I am worried that the kids were too much for them to handle and something happened!" Kendall said with a worried look on her face.

"I am sure they are fine. They are probably having so much fun that they couldn't hear the phone." Bianca suggested to ease her sisters' fears.

"Yes and if anything went wrong they would call. And David is a doctor so there is nothing to worry about, I am sure they are just fine." Erica tried to help.

"Ok you guys both think I am over reacting don't you?" Kendall looked at them.

"We understand two men and three kids is the best combo but I am sure Miranda is fine and Spike and Ian are too. Now let's get going!" Bianca said as her sister finally got in the car and they headed to the mall.

David and Zach were walking through the park. Zach was pushing Spike and Ian in the stroller and David was walking with and holding Miranda's hand. They found a spot close to the jungle gym under a tree. Ian was asleep as it was close to his nap time and the ride in the stroller was a comfy one.

"So we are at the park now what do we do?" David asked

"I want to swing!" Miranda said aloud

"Me, swing!" Spike said in reply to Miranda's statement

"Well it looks like we are headed to the swings." Zach said amused David had no clue what you would do at a park.

Zach put Spike in a swing and David helped Miranda onto a swing. They both started pushing the children in their swing, Zach a little lighter for Spike.

"So we just push them like this?" David asked again confused.

"Pretty much, until they ask to do something else, which is usually within ten minutes." Zach responded and checking his cell phone. "Four missed calls from Kendall!"

"Wow someone must be afraid we can't fend for three little kids" David said with a laugh.

"Yeah I figured she'd call and check up on us" Zach said

"Aren't you going to call her back?"

"Nah she can wait until they get back to find us all perfectly safe."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"She needs to learn to trust me." Zach said with a frustrated sigh.

"I want to pay in the sand." Miranda said abruptly

"Okay the sand it is!" David said helping Miranda off the swing and Zach took Spike out of his and walked the two to the sand box while David checked on Ian. David carried Ian back to where the Zach and the kids were playing. "Look who's up" David said holding Ian who was wide awake.

"Just in time. I think two other children are getting sleepy." He said looking at Spike and Miranda. "We should probably get going soon. The women will probably be home in less than an hour anyway."

Erica, Kendall and Bianca where finishing up their shopping. They hit up almost every store in the mall. Erica was so tired she sat down on a bench and Kendall and Bianca joined her. Erica happened to catch at a stall a book of baby names and meanings. Kendall noticed her mother looking at the book and when Erica went to get up to get it she motioned for her to stay put and she got up and brought the book back.

"Oh that's right our brother needs a name!" Kendall said with a laugh as she gave the book to her mother.

"Yes he does need a name, but I am just looking. I mean I have to talk to David first. I can't just declare a name and not give him a choice."Erica rebutted.

"Well at least let us suggest. I mean you might like a name that we like!" Bianca said

"Hmmm, you can't use Spike? How about Gage?" Kendall added

"What kind of name is Gage? How about Grayson or Gavin?" Bianca said in return to Kendall's suggestions.

"Well I can't say that I'll use any of these names." Erica said thinking how they could possibly want their brother to have one of those names.

As Kendall and Bianca suggest more names Erica opened the book of names and happened to open it to the D section. She was going down through the first page and she read the meaning of the name: Beloved. She thought to herself that this is the definition of this child, loved and cherished. She followed the line back to the name.

"Mom? Have you heard any of the names we just suggested?" Bianca asked noticing her mother's absence in the conversation.

"No I'm sorry I was looking at the name you brother is going to have."

"Well what is it?" Kendall asked surprised her mother picked a name in less than two minutes.

"The meaning of the name is beloved. When I read it I just knew that that's what his name should be." Erica said falling in love with her son's new name.

"That is such a true meaning." Bianca said in awe of the meaning behind her brother's name. "And the name is?" Bianca became more interested in the name.

"Come on mom tell us." Kendall said growing impatient.

"You are never going to believe what the name is. It's, it's David!"

"David? You can't be serious. You are really going to name our brother David Jr.?" Kendall asked with a joking half laugh.

"I didn't want to name him David either but the meaning is just too perfect to pass up."

"This will make David happy." Kendall said rolling her eyes.

"Yes he will." Erica said rubbing her hand over her belly.

"Alright I think we should get going. I am sure you're tired mom, and I think we bought more than we should have." Bianca said laughing as she went to stand up picking up the bags she had.

"Yes we should get going, the men are probably wondering when we are going to save them!" Erica said with a smile standing up with Kendall's help. They gathered all their purchases and walked to the car and drove home.

The women were arriving home and they walked in the front door to see Zach and David sitting on the couch with Ian watching hockey.

Kendall's first reaction was to say "Where are Spike and Miranda?" with a worried tone.

"Oh shoot I knew we forgot something at the park!" Zach said trying to hide his grin.

"Zach this isn't funny where are the kids?" Kendall said trying not to panic.

"There napping Kendall ! You really thought we couldn't handle a couple of kids for an afternoon?" David put in his two sense after seeing how panicked she was that she didn't see Spike and Miranda.

"Napping? What? Where?" Kendall said confused as to where they children would be sleeping

"Um, in the basement." Zach said teasing and Kendall was getting angry by the second. "Please they are upstairs in a bed. Kendall you need to take a chill pill. Do you honestly think that I can't watch our children with the help of super dad over here?" He said laughing and pointing with his thumb at David

Kendall went upstairs immediately to check on Spike and David got up and helped Erica to sit down on the couch. Bianca dropped all the bags she was carrying and walked over to sit in a chair.

"Erica, honey can I get you something to eat or drink?" David asked after making her comfortable on the couch and giving her a kiss.

"Actually I could use some chocolate ice cream." She said realizing she was craving some.

"I'll be right back. Bianca would you mind joining me in the kitchen?" David asked her as he was walking to the kitchen.

"Sure David I'm sure the kids will want ice cream when they get up anyway."

"I wonder what that's all about." Erica said curious as to why David wanted to talk to Bianca in private.

"He probably doesn't know how to use a scoop!" Zach laughed knowing what David wanted with Bianca.

"What do you mean by that?" Erica wondered why Zach wasn't telling her he knew what David and Bianca were talking about.

"Nothing. Hey I got David to change Ian's diaper and to my surprise he actually did it right!" Zach said trying to get Erica to stop fretting over the good that was going on in the kitchen.

"David changed a diaper?" She asked full of surprise

"Yeah I was surprised that he did it without help." Zach said as Kendall carried Spike down the steps and Miranda followed.

Back in the kitchen David got out the ice cream from the freezer and Bianca got out some bowls.

"So David what do you want to ask me?" Bianca asked knowing he wanted to have a private chat for a reason.

"Well I already discussed this with your sister and she is all for it. But I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable with it, I mean I haven't been the best man in recent years."

"David just tell me what it is you need to say."

"I know it is a little weird you having a baby brother at your age and it's not like it was planned but it happened and I'm not sorry at all. I love him and I love your mother and the truth is I've loved your mother for years and it killed me when we broke up the first time. Now that we are back together, thanks to our son I don't plan on ever being apart from her, them ever." David spit out nearly out of breath.

"David slow down. Are you trying to ask me what I think you are going to ask? Do you want to marry my mother?" Bianca asked knowing that he wanted to marry her mother and that she agreed that he should.

"Yes Bianca I want to marry your mother. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and being a father to our son. Are you ok with that?" David asked with a fear she would say hell no.

"You better marry her! You got her pregnant and now she is as happy as I've ever seen her and she loves you, so yes you will marry her!" Bianca said all smiles "It is obvious you two belong together so yes I say go for it!"

David just stood there almost shell shocked at what Bianca just said. "Wow that wasn't exactly the response I was expecting."

"Well it's what I feel, so should I call you dad?" she said with a half laugh

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you are on board with this Bianca."

"I really think this is what mom needs and wants. So how do you plan on proposing and when?"

"I am not totally sure maybe Valentine's day although that is only two weeks before her due date. Do you have any ideas?"

"No I am not giving you hints. You need to do something that is special between the two of you."

"Valentines' day is special to us but I didn't want to wait that long."

"Well you have time, just give it some thought see what you come up with. The ice cream is melting so we better get it out there." Bianca stated and before David picked up some bowls she turned and hugged him .

"What's this for?" he asked

"I am just glad that you are there for mom and you found happiness."

"Thanks Bianca. I hope you find happiness like we have someday soon." With that they grabbed the bowls and headed into the living room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The kids and Erica were eating their ice cream and Ian was in a playpen napping. The adults sat around talking about the day and the women about the baby stuff they bought. Kendall and Bianca got most of it out to show the men who weren't nearly as impressed.

"Oh David, clothes and toys are not the only things we found today." Erica said a smile playing on her lips at the thought of telling David his son's name.

"Should I be afraid to ask what it is?" David asked with uncertainty.

"No silly. I found the perfect name today."

"Name? What is it?"

"First I'll tell you the meaning. It's the reason I fell in love with the name."

"Alright I'm listening."

"I was looking through a name book and I saw this meaning: Beloved, and I just knew that was the perfect name."

"So what was the name?"

"David!"

"You've got to be kidding me! You agreed to name him David? I must have done something right in a previous life."

"Oh stop it!" She said playfully hitting him in the chest. "You're making fun of this name means to me."She said with obvious hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said kissing her, trying to make up for his comments. "I agree that is our son: Beloved" He said hands cupping her face and kissing her followed by placing a kiss on her belly.

"Oh would you three please get a room." Kendall shot at them but with a smile before she finished

"Well this is my house so…if you don't like it." Erica shot back also trying to keep from smiling.

"And I don't think I can carry her up to the bedroom anyway." David put in smiling at Erica as she hit him again slightly insulted knowing he was joking.

"Well look at the time Kendall, maybe you should be getting home it is close to bedtime for the kids isn't it? I know Miranda will be going to sleep soon." Bianca reminded them.

"Yeah we should get going. I know it's been a long day for us and I'm sure for you gals too." Zach said gathering their things and cleaning up Spike and his mess. Bianca joined in cleaning up Miranda. Just then Ian started crying from the deep sleep he was in.

"I guess that means he want to go home too." Kendall said as she was picking him up.

"He must want to get home to his bed." Zach mused but Kendall was looking panicked as she looked Ian over. "Kendall what's wrong?" Zach asked with worry hitching in his throat.

"David come here quick!" Kendall ordered and David got up quickly and rushed over to her. "He feels like he is burning up and his skin is so pale almost blue." David felt Ian's head and abdomen and looked at his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong with Ian?" Kendall asked the fear growing.

"He has a fever and fontanel is enlarged!" David answered with a worried look on his face too.

"What does that mean? What's wrong with our son?" Zach asked standing next to them fearing the worst.

"I am not sure exactly but it could be serious." David said not sure how much to tell them.

"Well what do you think it is?" Zach asked trying to get an honest answer from David.

"I think it might be meningitis, but I can't be certain until we get to the hospital."

"Oh my god David is Ian really that sick?" Erica said worried for her grandson's health.

"He might be, but then he might be fine. I won't know for sure until he can be tested. Bianca can you stay here with your mother and Spike?" David asked as he motioned for Zach to get ready to leave.

"Yes, just take care of him." Bianca said as she too worried for her nephew.

"David I am not going to stay here and wait when Ian is sick!" Erica protested getting up off the couch.

"Yes you will. You will stay here and listen to Bianca and I'll call and let you know what's going on." He told her while grabbing his medical bag and following Kendall and Zach out the door.

David was carrying Ian in through the Emergency Room doors and asked for an exam room and took Ian in and laid him down Kendall and Zach following behind.

"Where is Dr. Del Amico? We called in ahead and told her we were bringing in her patient!" David asked the nurse

"I don't know I'll have her paged again doctor."

"Alright start a line. I want a chem 7 and cultures drawn STAT! And prep for a lumbar puncture." David barked in doctor mode.

"A spinal tap David? What are you doing to my son?" Kendall asked almost in tears.

"Zach can you take Kendall out to the waiting room?" David said more demanding than asking

"No I want to stay with my son, please!" Kendall was crying as Zach was pulling her through the doors.

"Kendall I promise I will take care of your son. I swear on my unborn sons' life that I will do everything in my power to help him. Now go with Zach." David said trying to hold back tears of his own as watched Zach take out a distraught mother, his soon-to-be step daughter.

Zach took Kendall to chairs and sat down pulling her down with him. She sat holding onto Zach, head on his chest. Dr. del Amico had just walked in the exam room and they heard voices from behind them. Bianca and Erica had just walked in and were on their way to them. Erica stopped next to Kendall and stood up and hugged her.

"Where are Spike and Miranda?" Kendall asked seeing no children with them.

"We dropped them off with Opal on our way here. How's Ian?" Erica said with concern

"Were not sure, David's still in there and we haven't heard anything yet." Zach said as Kendall sat back down next to him and Bianca and Erica sat next to them. About ten minutes had passed when David came out through the doors and walked over to them.

"How is Ian?" Kendall asked as soon as he was close even to hear.

"He is stable. It looks as though I was right about the meningitis."

"So what do we do now?" Zach asked

"Well we need to figure out if it is viral or bacterial meningitis. So we need you consent to do a spinal tap."

"Are you sure he needs that?" Kendall asked hesitantly

"Yes he does. It the best way to determine if it is bacterial or not and the sooner we figure it out the better off he will be. We are starting him on antibiotics awhile in case it is bacterial."

"Do whatever you need to David." Kendall said taking David's hand in hers.

"I promise I'll get him through this." David said before he turned and walked back into the room.

"Honey Ian is going to be fine." Erica said trying to boost Kendall's spirit.

"Yeah Kendall Ian is strong, he is a Kane after all." Bianca added.

"Yes our boy is a fighter." Zach said as he hugged Kendall tighter.

They all sat waiting for any news on Ian when David came out of those doors again.

"Well I'm afraid it is bacterial meningitis but we caught it early enough that Ian should make a full recovery within two weeks or so. He will have to be admitted to the pediatric intensive care unit and on the antibiotics for up to two weeks. You two can go be with him now and when he goes up to the PICU."

"Thank you David, for everything." Zach said shaking his hand as Kendall and he made their way into the room.

David sat down next to Erica holding her hand and kissing it and then moving up to kiss her forehead and placing their joined hands over the baby.

"Thank you Bianca for staying with her and then bringing her here." David said grateful he had help with Erica for the time being.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad that you were there to help Ian."

"Yes thank you David." Erica said, giving him a kiss this time.

"It's my job Erica."

"I am going to go pick up the kids, I think I will take them to Zach and Kendall's so that Spike isn't too upset that his parents' and brother aren't there." Bianca said getting up from the chair and kissing her mother goodbye.

"Thank you, I'll tell Kendall and Zach and I'll call you and let you know how Ian is doing." David said as he saw how much of a toll this day had taken on Erica. "Erica, you need to get some sleep."

"No I can't leave now. I need to be here for my Kendall and Ian." Erica protested

"I know you won't leave the hospital so how about I take you up to my office and you can sleep on the couch? No if ands or buts Erica you need rest." David told her sternly

"Fine David Jr. wouldn't like for me to stay up too long he likes his sleep too." She smiled rubbing circles over her belly.

"I am glad he at least has some power over you. Wait here I'll be back in a minute."

David went into the room and told Zach and Kendall he was taking Erica up to his office to get some rest and for them to have him paged if they needed anything and that he would have a bed put next to Ian's crib in the PICU for Kendall. They thanked him again and he walked to the nurses' station and told the nurse to get him a wheelchair and to page him if Ian's condition changed or if Mr. and Mrs. Slater needed him. David walked back to Erica and the nurse brought the wheelchair over.

"What is this David?" She said speaking of the wheelchair the nurse brought over

"Just sit down Erica. You are too exhausted to walk to the elevator and then to my office and I am not carrying you around the hospital so just sit down and let me give you a ride."

She decided against fighting him on this one because she was so tired she might fall over and she decided that it might be a good idea that he push her around before she fell down.

They made it up to the office and David picked her up and carried her a few feet to the couch. He sat down on the end of the couch and she laid down, her head on his lap on her side. He covered her up and stroked her hair through his fingers.

"David?' She said quietly almost too low for him to hear.

"I promise to protect him with my life. I might not be able to prevent some things but I won't give up until everything is the way it should be." He said knowing why she was upset and what she was going to talk to him about.

"It's just realizing tonight that you are really powerless to what happens. They just happen and there is nothing you can do except hope and pray." She said tears falling down her cheeks.

"It will be okay Erica. Everything will be fine I promise." He said to her as she was drifting off to sleep. He followed soon after with sleep taking over his body too.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had been two weeks since the night Ian became ill. He was leaving the hospital today and much to his parents' relief was healthy. Erica had come by everyday to check up on Ian and had an excuse to visit with David while he was working a shift. Bianca was meeting Erica, Kendall and Zach at the house when they brought Ian home. She had decided to stay in town at least for a few weeks, maybe even until her brother is born. She realized that she did not want to be so far away, just in case something were to happen as it did to Ian.

David and Erica were in his office getting ready to go down to the PICU for Ian's release.

"David, are you ready to go downstairs?" Erica asked as she came walking in through the his office door.

"One minute, I am reviewing a case file." David replied, his head in a file folder

"Well hurry or Ian will be gone before we get down there!" Erica said a little annoyance in her voice

"Don't worry, they can't go anywhere without my John Handcock" He said from behind the file.

"This isn't funny David. My grandson has been in the hospital for two weeks and my daughter has spent almost every waking hour here at this hospital!" Erica said pissed at his comment.

"I'm sorry Erica I wasn't trying to be funny. I am just frustrated with this case and I want to get this patient well before he dies. But I can work on this later, I have a patient I get to send home today." He said garnering a smile as he got up to walk with Erica downstairs.

"Ok then let's go." She said taking his arm in hers.

They walked to the elevator and rode it down a floor. They walked down the hall to the PICU where David stopped at the nurses' station to pick up the discharge forms for Ian Slater. Kendall who was holding Ian and Zach stood in the PICU along with Erica and were ready to leave this place. David walked over to them signing the places that warranted his signature and then handing them to Zach.

"I placed an X where you need to sign." David told Zach who was already signing at the X's. He handed them back to David. "Alright Mr. Ian Slater you are a free man." David said to Ian while holding his little hand.

" Alright let's get out of here." Kendall said happily. "So I will see you two at home then?" Kendall directed toward her mother.

"Yes we will be there in a little bit." Erica answered

"Why don't you go home with them for now and I'll meet you there. You know I have to finish up with rounds and then I can get out of here."

"Sure we'll take Erica with us." Zach replied to David's inquiry

"If you don't mind?" David said in response to Zach.

"Ok I'll be waiting for you." Erica said to David as she leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

"I'll hurry up, I promise." He smiled back at her as made his way back to the elevator.

"Ok let's get out of this place!" Kendall said as the three of them walked out with Ian and made their way home.

David sat up in his office looking over the file folder he was reading earlier. He had hated lying to Erica earlier about rounds, but he couldn't let her know what he was really doing. He spent the last two weeks going over the file and the newly acquired blood work from her last appointment. He was looking for anything abnormal, anything that maybe Dr. Coburn had missed or not believed significant. Ever since the night Ian became ill, David had become almost paranoid that something could happen to their son. He spent all his free time going over test results and teleconferencing with specialists.

He went so far as to call in his favor with Dr. Doug Ross at John's Hopkins to come work for PVH and to be his sons' pediatrician when he is born. He went to the board and told them about Dr. Ross's "interest" in working for PVH. Dr. Ross was a renowned Neonatologist and Pediatric surgeon and the PVH board knew they couldn't pass up the opportunity to take Dr. Ross up on his "offer". David had also packed his medical bag full of supplies for a birth or infant. To say that he was paranoid would be an understatement, he was more like obsessed with something going wrong, so much that he had planned for it and promised himself never to be without his bag no matter where he was.

He looked over the results of her latest tests including her Glucose screening test and all previous testing and ultrasounds. He for some reason felt that Ian's health scare was a warning or premonition that something was going to go wrong with little DJ as he liked to refer to him because saying his own name was a little weird. It had been forty minutes of staring into test results and he realized he needed a break and that Erica would be waiting for him. He left the hospital trying to force down any bad thoughts and think of good thoughts as he headed to Zach and Kendall's.

Zach, Kendall, Ian and Erica arrived at the Slater household to find Bianca, Spike and Miranda there waiting for Ian's homecoming.

"Welcome home Ian!" Bianca said with Joy as she saw the four of them come through the door. She gave everyone a hug especially with her sister who was holding her nephew.

"We are just glad to be back here and out of that place they call a hospital." Zach replied thankful to be home with his wife and two sons.

"Where is Spike?" Kendall asked Bianca anxious to see her other son, one who she has seen a few times over the past two weeks.

"He is napping right now but he should be up soon." Bianca said taking her nephew from Kendall's arms. Kendall and Zach went to go see Spike in his room. "Hey Mom, where's David?"

"Oh he is still at the hospital. He had rounds, but he should be here soon."

"I haven't seen him much lately, is he ok?" Bianca asked as she realized that she had only seen David a few times in the last two weeks, all at the hospital.

"I think that Ian's health crisis really scared him. He has spent a lot of time at the hospital, he says he is working on a case."

"You think that he is lying to you?" Bianca asked, confused.

"Not necessarily lying, but so scared that he is withdrawing."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Every time I mention Ian he throws on his fake smile and that he will be just fine. Then he usually starts talking about work and how he needs to go work on this case."

"Mom I think you should try talking to him again. Tell him that everything will be fine and that you feel like you're losing him."

"I don't think it will be that easy. I mean with David it's hard to get him ease up on a thought. When he has a thought or feeling it gets locked inside and is almost impossible to reach."

"I know it's not your job, but I think you need to help him through this. I mean I'm sure he has thoughts about Leora. He probably feels it will happen again to him. That he would lay everything on the line and lose it all over again." Bianca said as her and her mother started to tear at the thought.

"Bianca tell your sister that I had to go talk to David and that I will come by as soon I can."

"I tell her mom. Just go see David, help him through this. I know you love him and he loves you."

"Thank you sweetheart, I love you." Erica said as she headed out the door and to David wherever he was.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As Erica left Zach and Kendall's, she got a phone call from David saying that he was leaving the hospital and he would be there in twenty minutes. She told him that he should just go home as she was on her way there, knowing he wouldn't be at the hospital. He asked why she wasn't at Kendall's anymore but she came up with the excuse that they needed some alone time with their children and that she made herself scarce. He agreed and said he would be home in the next couple minutes.

She waited at home on the couch, not sure how she would start or what she would say to him. She knew this had to be done if David would be able to keep his sanity until the birth of their son. She needed him to talk to her, tell her what he was feeling. If only he could do that, she thought. He has the hardest time expressing his feelings to anyone let alone someone he loves.

There was key jingling at the door, she heard the noise at the door knowing David was on his way in. She waited with anticipation for the upcoming conversation as the door opened and David walked in closing the door behind him. He had no clue what she was about to discuss with him and she had no idea how he would react to the situation.

"Hey baby, I'm glad to finally be home." David said as he walked toward and stopped to kiss her on the forehead while laying his briefcase on the coffee table and taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, I am glad you are home. I haven't seen you much in the last couple weeks. I mean with Ian in the hospital and you working hard on your cases.."

"I know I'm sorry about that. I just got caught up on figuring out what's going on with the patient I have. But you don't have to worry because I have done all I can do for now and I will be home for the next three days."

"That's great to hear. I am looking forward to the next three days. Just you, me and little David here." Erica said noticing his immediate withdraw as she talked about their son. He automatically tried to force whatever thoughts he was having out of his head and tried changing subject.

"Yeah Ian went home, so how are the parent's feeling? Glad to be at home?"

"Yes they are so glad to be at home and out of that place you call work." She said unsure how to start prying.

"Yeah work. Speaking of work, I just got the PVH board to hire Dr. Doug Ross from Johns' Hopkins. I mean he owed me a favor and I thought he would be a great fit here. And I convinced him to be our pediatrician!"

"That's great. You Dr. Hayward are always one step ahead." She said knowing that would stroke his ego a bit.

"I'd like to see Joe Martin have that kind of pull with any renowned doctor."

"David, baby…" she started taking his hands in hers. "It's so obvious that you are holding back on me. I know you are having thoughts, bad thoughts. That something could go wrong with..with the pregnancy."

"Erica, I don't know what you are talking about." David said trying to push her away.

"David I can see it in your face. They way you it pains you to think about our son when I say his name, your name!" Erica said trying to keep the tears from falling.

"See what? It's this case I've been working on it is just saddening that's all." David spat out trying to keep up with his ploy.

"David I love you. Did you not think I would notice? Did you think that I too would not think about the possibilities of something going wrong?" She said, tears starting to fall. "I know David, that thoughts of Leora's death came flooding back when Ian became ill. Don't fight it David, let me help you through it."

"You don't know how I feel." David said the anger of her increasing pressure rising in him.

"David, I don't know because you won't tell me. You keep it bottled up inside you and you try to hide it when it starts to reveal itself. Please, please let me help you!" She said almost completely engulfed in tears.

David realized what she was saying. The words, they were coming from her heart not her mouth and he felt a sense of security. He felt that he needed to tell her how he felt and that she would be the only one to understand him. The tears started falling even though he tried his damndest to stop them. He laid his head down on her lap and cried to her.

"I'm just so afraid that it will happen again. That God or whoever will take him from me, from us, again. Every day I go to work, your file on my desk, I look at it over and over again checking to make sure nobody missed anything, I didn't' miss anything. I call specialist after specialist and get their opinion on the records. Everyone has the same answer, "They look normal to me" but I just can't let myself believe that everything will be okay, that nothing is going to go wrong. That's what I thought the first time, until I heard the echo on the sonogram. Nothing would ever be the same again I thought, but then I preformed a miracle and fixed the problem at least temporarily. Then she was here, I held her in my arms and the next thing I knew she was gone. I just can't even imagine going through that again, I won't make it through again, not a second time." He cried, almost bawling on her lap. She just held him tight, listening to him get it off his chest. It's what he needed and he wouldn't be able to move forward without it.

"I know that I don't know how you feel, but David I have the same thoughts and worries that you do and I just want you to know you are not alone. I want to get through this, with you and our son. We deserve that much and I know you don't feel it but it's going to be okay we are going to be happy. I promise." She said pulling him up from his current position. She pulled his face up to hers and she wiped his tears away with her thumbs. She gave him a quick peck. "I love you." She said giving him another quick kiss. He moved his hands to her face and wiped her tears this time and kissing her in return. "I love you." He said and then he bent down to her abdomen and placed both hands on it and kissed their son. "I love you, too." He said again laying his head over him, her hands in his hair. They stay there still and quiet for a few minutes. After the growing silence becomes too much David sat up.

"Thank You, Erica." He said knowing that she knew him so well that she was the only one who could get through to him, save him from his self. He stood up and he picked her up. He carried her to their bed and he lay down next to her, his arms securely around her and their son. They lay there in total silence feeling each other thoughts and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Bianca had partially explained her mother's absence to her sister and husband. Bianca said that Erica had gone to see David and that she would be back to see Ian as soon as she could. She told them that although David was not related to Ian whatsoever that he had a greater heartache then any of them could imagine. He felt that he could truly lose his child all over again and that he was scared shitless that it would happen this time no matter what he did to stop it. With that the three of them realized that he had gone through a parent's worst nightmare and lived to see another day. But only that day could be repeated and he felt as though he could relive that pain again because there was no way to change the future, that they were all forced to take what came their way.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It had been four weeks of bliss. Since that night they came to realize that there had to be only positive thoughts or they would live in hell for the weeks to come. Every day was a new day and a new positive experience was to come. He now looked at the positive test results as good news, not as impending doom. Although the glucose screening test results were good, the hemoglobin tests were low as they seemed to be since day one and her diagnosis of anemia. It was just something that needed to be watched, her iron level that is. Her iron supplement dosage was increased but was nothing to worry about as it was being controlled. At thirty weeks, she was keeping count of kicks and constantly resting. David worked fewer night shifts and called almost every hour on the hour for updates and support. He had thought about proposing to her so many times, after the way she'd helped him through his darkest of days he felt he owed her a proposal. But for some reason he felt he needed to wait, wait until it would mean something to him, them.

Bianca had decided to stay indefinitely. Her and Miranda were living with David and Erica and were noticing the happiness that filled the house in the past few weeks. David had gone out of town for three days in which he put Bianca in "charge" of her mother. Although she felt as though she was imposing on her mother and David she rather not ask her sister to stay with the four of them. After all, her nephew had been ill and taking time away from their family unit would be even worse. Plus having Miranda around gave David a little more "hands on" experience with children. Besides it gave her mother another women to talk to when she just needed to have girl talk. Not that she couldn't talk to Kendall, it was just she was close by and available.

Erica and Bianca were catalog shopping for crib bedding and clothing. They had also decided that the nursery would be painted green, well some shade of green. Blue was too boy and yellow, well the color of puke. Green offered a more neutral color but was a nice shade dull, not too bright. Of course David would agree, after all Erica had taste and he had no interest in interior design.

David had just walked through the door to find Erica and Bianca hard at work with catalogs spread throughout the living room.

"What happened in here?" He asked with a grin.

"Just doing a little remodeling, in the nursery anyway." She said turning back to what she was doing

He walked over and gave her a kiss. "How's it going? Don't think I will be doing any of that!" He said as he saw the page of stenciling and boarders.

"Why not? I certainly can't do it!" She said "shocked at" his refusal to help.

"I don't have time for that, I have two jobs to do already." He said hiding his another smile creeping on his face. "I'll just hire someone to do it!"

"Two jobs? Isn't there something you aren't telling me?" She asked in confusion

"Well saving lives is one and the other is the hardest of all. Taking care of you two!" He said smiling and kissing her again knowing she was going to refute that last part. Instead she just slapped his chest playfully as he sat next to her.

"I should go get Miranda. Kendall is probably pulling her hair out with those three. I'll see you two later." Bianca said getting up and heading toward the door.

"Ok see you later honey." Erica called as Bianca walked through the door.

"Finally I get you two all to myself." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

"Finally? I was pretty sure you has us, well at least me last night." She said a devilish smile upon her face.

"Well that was almost a day ago. To me that feels like forever!" He said kissing her cheek and holding her close.

"Ooh, oh. David would you give it a rest." She said rubbing her belly.

"What I didn't even do anything yet." David asked confused as to why she was scolding him for no reason.

"No not you silly. David Jr. hear has been harassing me all day with his feet! I mean you'd swear I was a soccer ball or something."

"Hey buddy, give your mom a break. She is trying to spend some quality time with your daddy." He said rubbing both hands over her belly as to soothe the child.

"I see how it is. You are only worried about YOU. You are worried he is your competition and I am the prize." She said again in a playful tone.

"Well once he gets here is will be all about him. I am just trying to get my time in now." He said smiling at her with a smirk.

"Please it's already all about him. I mean look at this place! He said eyeing up all the clutter in the room and then looking back at her.

"I know and we wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Anything for little DJ" He said waiting for her response to his son's nickname.

"You mean David? DJ sounds like a rapper!" She said rolling her eyes at him.

"There aren't too many nickname for David and DJ is reasonable so get used to it!" He said with a half laugh.

"Maybe it will eventually grow on me."

"I think it might, I mean yelling David all the time will be confusing for everyone."

"Ok enough of you distracting me. You need to go up and assemble the crib and changing table. I mean if you start now it might be finished by the time he gets here!" She said trying to hold back from laughing.

"So funny..ha ha." He said faking an amused face. "I can assemble them in my sleep! I will go do it now and then we'll see who is laughing."

"Ok give it your best shot." She said giving him a quick kiss before he made his way up to the nursery.

Five hours later…

David went walking down the hall and saw Erica fast asleep in bed. It had taken him a little longer than he expected and Erica was so tired of waiting too that she had gone to bed and fell asleep even with the racket he was making from assembly. He walked in the room and laid down next to her actually exhausted from the crib assembly. He draped his arm around her and his hand on her belly nestling his head in her hair and quickly fell asleep next to them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It had been sort of beautiful morning, only because you could see the slate grey clouds in the distance and closing in over the town. Another two weeks had passed by quickly, with the pregnancy progressing as it should be. The nursery was pretty much finished and was awaiting an occupant. All though the weeks passed by, the nights seemed to go on forever. Erica had barely slept more than 3 hours at time which meant neither did David. Erica couldn't wait for the baby to be out of her and in the next room, specifically because David said he would get up with the baby at night because she would be taking care of him during the day. That meant sleep for her and that is all she could think about while she lay restless and tired at night.

As the evening came so did the storm that had taken over and the sleet and snow had just began to start falling. Erica sat watching out the window waiting for David to come home from the store. This day couldn't get any worse, could it? She thought. But it could, she quickly found out as she felt the first of the sharp pains. This is not happening! It isn't labor, it can't be. She kept telling herself as she felt pain a few more times over the next half hour. She sat waiting for the pains to stop as David had arrived home. He came in the door and took some of the things he was carrying to the kitchen as she sat trying to keep him from noticing the pain she was in. She didn't want him flipping his lid over nothing, but he caught a glimpse of her in the middle of another.

"Erica what's wrong?" He asked right away sitting next to her.

"It's nothing, just a couple Braxton Hicks contractions."

"You're having contractions? How far apart are they?" David said frantically about to morph into doctor mode but also into scared father mode.

"There have only been a few and they only last about thirty seconds or so. "

"When did they start?"

"About forty-five minutes ago." She said wincing through the pain of another contraction.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked while measuring the length of the contraction. "Braxton Hicks aren't that painful. We are going to the hospital now." He said standing her up and walking with her to the door. He put her in the car and drove them to the hospital while he called Dr. Coburn to inform her of Erica's condition on the way.

They had arrived at the hospital in what she thought had to be record time even through the icy conditions. David helped Erica out and put her in the wheelchair he had "standing by" and subconsciously turned and picked up his medical bag. He wheeled her to the elevator to take her up to OB. He must have hit the up button nearly twenty times until it opened. He wheeled her on and hit "4" a couple times when the doors closed. He watched with anticipation as the number "2" flashed and waited for it to hit "3" when all of a sudden the elevator came to a sharp halt and the lights went out.

"David?" Erica said a little scared by the darkness.

"It's alright the generator should kick in any minute." He said moving towards her

The backup lighting came on after a few moments and partially lit up the elevator.

"I don't think the emergency backup system moves the elevators it just gives them some power." David said reaching for the emergency phone. Erica was only partially listening as another contraction came on. David tried the phone but the line was dead. "What is the point of these things if they don't ever work!" He said throwing the phone back in the box. He turned to check on Erica who was quiet and saw the look on her face and the color draining from both of their faces. Her water had broken, and she started getting worked up and upset.

"David it's too soon! Do something! I mean we are in an elevator and I can't give birth in here!" Erica started rambling trying to hold back tears.

"Erica calm down, take deep breaths. I am going to get you out of here, it's going to be ok." He said trying to reassure her but he wasn't sure in his own mind how they were going to get out of there and before the baby was born. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing the hospital's number. It rang a couple times and was then answered by a nurse. "Hello, this Dr. Hayward. I need to speak to Dr. Joe Martin immediately. It is an emergency!"

"One moment Dr. Hayward" The nurse said paging Joe to the phone and calling over the intercom. It felt like forever as he squat in front of her holding her hands as she breathed through the next contraction, this one the longest so far.

"David? Jen said you have an emergency? It better be one I have my own problems to deal with here, the power is out and …" Joe was ranting off when David cut in

"Damn it Joe! I'm in the south elevator stuck between floors two and three. " David shouted into the phone.

"I see, but unless you are with a critical patient, I have other things that need my attention." He said frustrated with David's need for priority.

"Joe it's Erica I'm with. She is in active preterm labor, right here in this elevator! I need you to get us out of here, I don't want to deliver my son in an elevator!" He said trying not to think about what was happening and focus on staying calm for her and the baby.

"Alright David I will get someone on it right away! David do you have any supplies or anything useful in there with you?" He asked in case it took longer than they had.

"No I … " He was thinking he had nothing but had caught a glimpse of his bag that he had no conscious memory of bringing with him. "Actually I by some miracle brought my bag with me and it has some birthing supplies." He said thinking about the miracle it was that he carried that in with him when he rarely brings it in the hospital anymore. Someone must be watching out for us DJ he said to himself.

"Ok I am going to get Dr. Coburn on the line with you while I work on getting you guys out."

"Alright Joe but hurry! Her labor is progressing quite quickly, I'm not sure how much longer we have until he forces his way out." He said focusing back on Erica. "Hey how are you doing, baby?"

"I'm fine but you need to stop this. It's too early for him, he's only thirty-two weeks. It's not time." She said almost crying but whimpering.

"I know but he is determined to get here today for some reason. He'll be ok I promise. I mean he is half Kane and half Hayward." He said wiping the now flowing tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Here how about we put you on the floor." He suggested helping her to the floor and propping her against the wall. He heard a "Hello, David?" coming from the phone he had laid down.

"Hello, Dr. Coburn?"

"I heard you three are stuck in the elevator. How is she doing?" Dr. Coburn asked with concern.

"She doesn't want to be in here that's for sure, but she is hanging in there. The contractions are about four to five minutes apart and last about a minute."

"How far dilated is she?"

"Um, I guess I should check."He said knowing he hadn't even really thought about checking. "Erica, baby I have to check you, ok?" He said pushing the wet hair from her face as she went through another contraction. She nodded her head yes, not really caring what he did as long as it would help their son. "It looks like she is almost seven centimeters." He told Coburn "Erica seems to be bleeding an awful lot." He said panic starting to set in.

"Some bleeding is normal David, just stay calm. Seven centimeters huh? I'd say that little David Jr. is going to be entering this world very soon. Do you think you can deliver him David?" She asked afraid of his answer given the fact it seemed that it would be the only option at this point.

"Well I haven't delivered a baby since Colby Chandler about six years ago, but she was breech and it went smoothly in a cabin might I add, so I think I can handle it." He told Dr. Coburn although using it to reassure himself that he could do it.

"This is a little different though seeing as this is your son and not someone else's child."She said trying to make sure he realized what he was up against. "By the way what all do you have at your disposal David?" She asked trying to assess the every growing situation.

"I happen to have my medical bag with me and it does contain some birthing supplies and an IV kit and some medications and other things."

"That's good that you at least have those things with you." Dr. Coburn was thankful that he was at least somewhat prepared for this whether it would help or not, one could only hope. David was going to respond to her when heard the call drop and he looked at the phone noticing he had no service.

"That's just great! Now I can't even ask her for help if I needed it." He said, trying to keep it out of Erica's earshot.

"David, what's the matter?" She asked seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Nothing, everything is fine. We are going to get out of here and everything and everyone will be fine okay? You're doing great. How are you doing?" He said rubbing a hand over her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm scared David, I really am. What if something goes wrong? I mean we are stuck in this elevator and we have nothing." She said starting to cry again.

"It's alright we're going to get through this. You, me and DJ we'll be fine. Now try and rest you'll need your energy soon." He said kissing her twice on one cheek assuring her and him that he could get them through this.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It had been nearly two hours in the elevator and Erica was nine centimeters dilated. David had tried to get Dr. Coburn or anyone for that matter back on the phone but all circuits were busy at the time because of the storm he thought. The power was still out and the backup system was being drained so things must be just as bad other places he thought. There wasn't too much to do in the elevator while they waited but David help to coach Erica through her contractions which were closing in on every three to four minutes now.

"David I don't know how much longer I can do this." She said after her latest contraction and out of breath.

"You can do this. I know you're tired baby, but just a little while longer and our little boy will be in your arms." He said reassuring her of her strength and of the end prize.

"I know and I can't wait to hold him but I just don't think I can take this much longer." She said wearily

"What if I gave you something to take your mind off of this for a moment?" he said with a smile across his face.

"What do you mean?" She said perplexed

He reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box, the one he had been carrying around since the day after they found out David Jr. was in fact David Jr.. He went out and bought the ring knowing he wanted to be with Erica from that moment on. He held the box in his hands for a few seconds as Erica tried to see what he was holding. "Erica I have been carrying this thing around for weeks but I just didn't know when to give it to you. I was waiting for the "right time" and I guess now could be it. I mean in the next few minutes you are going to give birth to our son!"

"David what is it?" She asked still unable to see the box.

"I would get down on one knee but since I'm already on two…Erica Kane will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he turned the box around and opened it revealing the most beautiful 2 carat Marquis cut diamond set in white gold.

Erica lay in utter shock trying to find her words. "David it's beautiful."

"That's it? It's beautiful. I ask you to marry me and I get a it's beautiful in reference to the ring?" He said with an almost disappointed look on his face.

"Well what did you think I would say? No? Sorry I thought it was pretty much implied that I want to be your wife. If I didn't want to be with you for the rest of my life I would have kicked your whiny butt to the curb! Come here you!" She said placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him to her and giving him a deep kiss filled love and holding him there.

"Well can I at least get the words, preferably before a certain someone makes his entrance?"

"My, we're in a hurry aren't we doctor?" She said pausing before she said what he wanted to hear. "Yes David, I will marry you." She said giving him a quick kiss before he pulled back to put on her ring.

"Thank you." He told her

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For this." He said looking down at her and putting her hand along with his over her belly. "And this he said, this time giving her a kiss.

Their moment was interrupted by another contraction though and moved back into his previous position. He noticed her pale complexion and noticed more blood than he thought should be on the floor. He was worried that she had a placental abruption and that she might hemorrhage which with her anemia could be fatal without a transfusion. The only think he could think to do was to start an IV and hope to keep her alert enough to deliver the baby.

"It's alright I am going to start an IV. I promise you will feel better once you start getting some fluids in you." He said squeezing her hand.

"Ok David whatever you think. I am in no place to argue." She said trying to put on a smile for him.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you or our son right?" He asked her trying to keep her mind off of the prick that would be the IV needle.

"Yes David I know you would never hurt us and that you would sacrifice your life for us. I trust you completely ." She said fighting sleep.

"I love you so much, Erica and I don't know how I could live without you." He responded as he kissed her on the lips.

She was going to respond but another contraction had snuck its way into the equation and took over her.

"It's ok just keep breathing through it. It will be over soon." He soothed as she finished with that contraction.

"It feels like I need to start pushing David."

After checking her current status he concluded it was time for the baby to make its entrance. "Alright on the next contraction I want you to push. Can you do that for me?" He directed her.

"Ok ,I want him to be here and to be healthy so bad. Please tell me that he is going to be ok David."

"I can't say that he will be perfect at thirty-two weeks but he will be ok Erica. I can feel it and I know you can too."

"I just want him to be safe in our arms and pretend none of this ever happened."

"Trust me, you will be glad when this is over but glad you went though this. Just think of what it will be like when we bring our son home." He said trying for her to think positive. "Ok put your feet against my shoulders. The next contraction will be here any second." He said helping her into an easier pushing position.

The next contraction was there in no time and she began pushing along with David's coaching. He could see the head of the baby and it was a wonderful yet somehow terrifying moment.

"The baby's crowning Erica, I can see his head. Give me another push." He said, waiting for their son to come out further.

"I can't. I can't" She said too exhausted and in pain to do much more.

"Yes you can! Now push!" He said and she started pushing again and out came the head. He quickly suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. Erica pushed every time David told her to until the baby was out. First shoulders one at a time and then the rest of his little body was out. David suctioned again and the baby took his first breath followed by a scream. "You did it Erica! He's here our beautiful baby boy." He said as he laid the baby on Erica and clamped the umbilical cord and cut it.

"He's so beautiful David." She said in admiration of this new life that lay on her but quickly noticing the baby's color. "David why does he look so yellow?" She said panic starting to set in.

"He is just a little jaundiced that's all. A lot of preemies are jaundiced because their livers aren't one hundred percent functional and a build up of a chemical causes it the yellow pigment." He said as he returned his attention to Erica who was still bleeding.

It was then that the elevator doors started to open and he could see some familiar faces. Joe Martin was there as was Dr. Coburn. Although the doors were open the elevator was still stuck between floors and the opening to their floor was about four feet by three feet.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" David said relieved they would be getting out of there. He moved closer to them so he could speak in a lower tone so that he would not upset Erica. "Erica had a partial placental abruption and is still bleeding and with her anemia, she might need a transfusion. I need to get her and the baby out of here now. The one minute APGAR score was a 6 but his breathing is worsening and he is jaundiced. I need you to call Dr. Ross and get him here now!"

"Alright why don't you hand us you son and we can get him to the NICU right away and then we can figure out how to get Erica out of here." Joe said

David went back to Erica, who was becoming worried more every second for her newborn son. She could tell something wasn't right with him. "David something is wrong with him I can tell." She said as he picked up his son and was carrying him over and handing up to Joe. "It going to be ok baby. Joe is going to take him to the NICU and they are going to check him out ok? Then we have to get you out of here."

She started crying as the baby left her sight and David went back to comfort her. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "You were great tonight and everything is going to be fine, we're getting out of here soon." He looked down feeling her go limp in his arms and realizing she was unconscious, in hypovolemic shock. He stood up and quickly picked her up shouting for help as walked to the slightly open doors. He put her over his shoulders and two orderly's reached down and pulled Erica up a placed her on a gurney. Dr Coburn rushed her into an exam room while David was helped up by the same two orderly's.

He had a dilemma. Who should I be with? My possibly critically ill fiancé or my possibly critically ill premature newborn?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was a hard choice to make but he was closest to Erica and she would most likely need surgery to stop the bleeding and he could go to the NICU then. He went to her in a fast motion almost running. Dr. Coburn came out of the door just as he got there.

"How is she?" he asked with concern

"It looks like she had a placental abruption as you said and we can't stop the bleeding with medication so I have no choice but to go in and cauterize the blood vessels." She said handing him forms for consent. "The transfusions are helping so far but the anemia is complicating things."

"Whatever you have to do! Just make sure she comes back to me and our son." He said fighting back tears as he signed the papers.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she turned to walk away ."I will." She said reassuringly as she disappeared down the hall and they wheeled Erica out of the room and to the OR.

He wanted to just curl up and remember the good times they had before all this happened. That damn storm. But he couldn't he had someone else that needed his attention. His son was waiting for him in the NICU. He walked to the nurses' station and wrote down two numbers and asked the nurse to call and give updates. He then made his way up to the NICU. He walked down the corridor looking through the glass windows and seeing all the sick babies filling the incubators in the large room. He spotted Dr. Ross who was on his way out to meet him.

"Dr. Hayward" He greeted David with a handshake as he hadn't had much time in Pine Valley and at PVH just moving from D.C. two days ago.

"Hello Dr. Ross. How is my son doing?" David asked hoping this would be good news as he needed some hope that everything was going to alright.

"We ran some blood tests on your son to find out what is causing the jaundice. We are currently trying phototherapy and IV fluids to help with the jaundice but there seems to a more serious reason for the jaundice than just normal RBC breakdown. He is also having some breathing trouble so he is on 2 liters of O2 by mask."

"Well what other diseases or problems can cause jaundice? Or do you think you know what is causing it?"

"I have my suspicions but I am waiting for the blood work to come back before I make an assessment. May I ask how his mother is doing? "

"She is in the OR now. They are trying to stop the internal bleeding. She had a placental abruption and combined with her anemia it is just complicating things more."

"I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Hayward. I think she will pull though this with flying colors. After all her son is waiting to be with his parents and I'm sure she is fighting hard to get here." Dr. Ross said placing a hand on David's shoulder.

"Thanks I know she is too. And call me David."

"Alright David, how about sitting with your son." He said walking David to the incubator that held his son. "I'll be back when the results come in and I will make sure the nurse gets you an update when they one."

David gave a slight nod and Dr. Ross understood. He couldn't take his eyes off of his son, his son. He had a hard time getting past the fact that this small fragile life was his and theirs. Half him and half Erica and that he was here lying in this glass box under lights while his mother lay unconscious on the operating table. It was all so surreal. He put his hand in to touch his son and ran his finger along the baby's delicate skin. He lay there asleep and still, so peaceful.

After a couple minutes the nurse came by to give him an update. "Dr. Hayward? Ms. Kane is out of surgery and in recovery. You can see her in a little while."

"How did the surgery go?"

"Dr Coburn stopped the bleeding and she should be just fine. "

"Thank you." He said to the nurse and in a grateful mood pulled the surprised nurse in for a hug.

"You're welcome. Oh there are some people here to see you. They are out in the hall.

He followed the nurse out of the NICU to find Kendall and Bianca waiting for him.

"David where is mom? What the hell happened?" Kendall asked waiting for him to fill her in on what happened.

"She is in post-op recovery right now. I'll tell you right now that she is going to be fine."

"Oh my god David, surgery? Is the baby okay? Bianca asked upset and worried along with Kendall who wanted to say the same but beat her to it.

"Your mother went into labor a few hours ago at home and I brought her here. We were on our way up to delivery in the elevator when the power went out. I ended up delivering your brother in the elevator. Erica had a placental abruption that caused excessive bleeding and Dr. Coburn preformed surgery to stop it. Since they took Erica to surgery I came up here to see how David was doing. He was born jaundiced but that is usually normal in newborns and especially preemies. The doctors are treating the jaundice and running other tests and we're waiting for the results."

"All this happened and nobody called us?" Kendall asked confused why they were just finding this out.

"Well I thought maybe Joe would have called you Kendall but the hospital was without power and I couldn't get through on my cell plus I had my hands tied you could say."

"I can't believe this all happened tonight and on New Year's Eve at that!" Bianca said amazed at the happening of the evening.

"I totally forgot that it was New Year's Eve. I mean with everything that went on it just didn't dawn on me that that's what last night was." David said as he tried to remember what time exactly the baby was born.

"David what time was DJ born?" Bianca asked

"I don't remember but I think it was after midnight which would make his birthday January 1st!"

As they discussed baby David's birthday, Dr. Ross had gotten the test results and was on his way to inform David. David caught a glimpse of Dr. Ross walking towards them and he quickly walked to him for word on his sons' condition, Bianca and Kendall following.

"Did you get the tests results back?" David asked needing to know now.

"Yes I did. " Dr. Ross said but was interrupted by David

"What do they say? What is causing the jaundice?"

"Your son is suffering from HDN or Hemolytic Disease of the Newborn. I don't know why this has even developed since it should have been easily prevented. The HDN has caused your son to develop Hyperbilirubinemia which caused the jaundice."

"It's not possible! We are both Rh +." David said just as confused as Dr. Ross was.

"Well someone messed up big time because HDN is caused by Rh incompatibility so that means his mother must be Rh- seeing as your son is Rh+."

"Let's just talk about treatment right now. We can figure out how the hell this happened later."

"I would like to do an exchange transfusion to expel the bilirubin faster than the phototherapy will allow. I also want to do an ultrasound to check his organs for swelling."

"I agree with that plan and I would like you to do an ECG to check for cardiac problems. I am going to go check on my fiancé now. You will let me know if any happens?"

"Yes, I assure you your son is in excellent hands."

"David all of this sounds bad and we have no idea what he said! Can you explain to us what's wrong with him?" Kendall said as she and her sister stand more confused than before.

"Basically your brother is suffering from the effects of a disease that could have been prevented by two injections during pregnancy. Erica is apparently Rh- and I am Rh+ and we made a baby that is Rh+. Her body thought of the baby's blood as foreign and started killing off the baby's red blood cells. It caused the build up of bilirubin in his body and baby's especially preemies can't expel them fast enough causing the yellow pigment. This also causes swelling of the organs, heart murmurs and breathing problems and can lead to brain damage or death if not treated quickly enough. "

"Is he going to be ok?" Bianca asked fearing the worst.

"He's got his mother's fight in him and he was born early which was a blessing in disguise. If he would have went full term he might not have made it. He is only showing signs of moderate Hyperbilirubinermia so far so that is a good sign."

"I am going to go sit with your mother right now can you two stay here and keep an eye on him for me?"

"Sure David, please tell mom we love her and that we are watching over our beautiful baby brother until she can be here with him. And did I hear correctly? Did you say fiancé?"Bianca said wondering when this happened and no one told them.

"Um yeah we got engaged in the elevator." He said kind of embarrassed it happened that way.

"In the elevator?" Kendall snarked.

"Yeah it's a long story. Can I tell you later? I really want to be with her when she wakes up."

"No, sure go be with mom we'll wait here." Bianca said as he thanked them and giving them each a quick hug before returning to Erica. He also turned around to get a quick glance at their son and tearing up before he left.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It had been nearly a half an hour since he came in her room. He was waiting for her to wake up as he tried to force his eyes to stay open. It was 5am and he had been up all night delivering his son and patiently waiting for her to wake up. Sleep finally took over his body and he fell asleep her hand in his and his head on her bed as he sat in a chair next to her.

He had only been asleep a few minutes when Erica started coming out of the anesthesia. She began to stir a little and began coming to. She didn't have clear headed thoughts but she noticed David sitting next to her and partially remembered the events that had unfolded in the previous hours.

"David, David what going on?" she asked frantically trying to remember what had happened in the elevator as remembered bits and pieces.

"Erica, everything's okay. Do you remember anything that happened earlier?"

"I remember the elevator, we were here and oh my god, the baby?" She thought as she looked down at her fairly smaller abdomen. "Where is my baby? David where is our son?" she asked frantically trying remember her son and what happened as she grabbed David's arm.

"It's ok he is, upstairs in the NICU. You delivered him in the elevator and then you passed out."

"Is David alright? I want to see him! I need to see my baby!" She cried out as she tried to get out of the bed.

David grabbed both her arms and sat next to her on the bed and keeping her in the bed. "Erica you just had surgery you need to rest for a little while. Kendall and Bianca are with him." He tried reassuring her as he used one hand to tuck her hair behind her hair.

"Surgery?"

"Yes you passed out because you were bleeding. You suffered a placental abruption and Dr. Coburn had to cauterize the blood vessels to control the bleeding and the anemia made your blood loss even worse."

"Am I going to be alright?"

"I haven't spoken to Dr. Coburn yet but the nurse told me after the surgery that you would be just fine and I am sure Dr. Coburn will say so too."

"You said Kendall and Bianca are with him? Tell me David, how is our son?"

"Let's just say he has a few battles of his own. He is a preemie. He weighs 4lbs 1oz. and is in fairly good health for 32 weeks."

"What are these battles David? Tell me!"

"Do you remember saying to me that he was yellowish when you held him?"

"Yes, is that bad? What does that mean?"

"He has a condition that he developed over the course of the pregnancy called HDN or Hemolytic Disease of the newborn . You developed an Rh incompatibility and your body began killing his red blood cells because they were Rh+ and you are Rh-. So many of his cells were killed that his body had a build up of bilirubin and caused his jaundice and the cell death caused him to develop anemia."

"David how serious is this HDN thing and the anemia?"

"It can be very serious but it is fairly simple to treat and with quick treatment is completely curable." She started crying thinking that it was her fault her son lay in the NICU fighting a problem she gave him.

"Hey! I love you. You know that right?"He said moving in and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I promise you everything is going to be ok."He said this time wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"And I love you too, but I did this to our son. It's my fault." She said tears falling again.

"No it's not your fault. This whole thing could have been prevented. You were tested for this but someone screwed it up and I am going to find out who."

"What? What do you mean screwed it up?" she asked halting her tears for a moment

"Dr. Coburn ran a test. She said we were both Rh+ and that means that it is impossible to develop an incompatibility. Which means someone got the test wrong, a simple test."

"So our son is fighting for life because someone screwed up a simple test?"

"Don't worry I will figure out what happened and it won't happen again!"

"When can I see him? I want to see him."

"I'll take you up as soon as Dr. Coburn gives the ok."

"Well in that case can you go find her. I need to see my son!"

As per Erica's demand he went to the nurse's desk and asked to have Dr. Coburn paged. She had actually been walking down the hall when she received the page and walked down the hall to meet with David.

"You had me paged?" She asked

"Yes, Erica woke up and she wants to see her son. I told her you need to give the ok."

"Ok I need to check her out anyway. Shall we?" she said as he opened the door for her

"Good morning Erica. How are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?"

"No, I need to see my son."

"I just need to make sure that you aren't bleeding and then David may take you up in a wheelchair."

" Can I just go now and then you can check me all you want?" Erica pleaded trying to get to her son as quickly as possible.

"Erica just let her check you out and then we will go see him. Please we need to make sure you are ok."

"Ok but can you make it quick I can't wait much longer." She again pleading haste and allowing Dr. Coburn to check her this time.

It only took a few minutes to look over her work. "You don't seem to be actively bleeding. That is a good sign but you will need to be monitored for a couple days to watch for postpartum bleeding and on an IV for a day or two."

"Yes Dr. Coburn and thank you from both of us." David said shaking her hand before she left the room.

"David bring that thing over here. I need to see him now." She said referencing the wheelchair in the room. He went to get it before she threw something at him. He brought it over next to her and picked her up and placing her in the chair gently and transferring her IV to the pole on the wheelchair. He rolled her out into the hallway and towards the elevator.

"I would understand if you don't want to take it but there isn't much choice. There is no way you are walking up the stairs!"

"No it's fine let's just get to him."

The ride up two floors seemed to take an eternity for her. It seemed like hours from one floor to the next but they finally arrived to the floor of the NICU. The same floor that she spent most of the two weeks when Ian was here the PICU to the right and to the left down the hall is where she would find her son. David pushed her down the hallway and soon they were in sight of Kendall and Bianca. Kendall had turned her head catching a glimpse of her mother coming toward them and she tapped Bianca on the shoulder. They both walked toward their mother before she got to them.

"Mom are you ok?" Bianca asked first but both of them wanting to know.

"I am fine. How is your brother?" She asked figuring that they knew what had been going on with him since David was with her. Kendall and Bianca both looked at David asking with their eyes if she knew his condition or not.

"It's alright she knows." He said answering the question they didn't ask aloud.

"They have started the Exchange Transfusion I think they called it about a half hour ago." Kendall told them, more so David what she could remember of what Dr. Ross had told her.

"David what is this Exchange Transfusion thing?" Erica asked knowing it didn't sound that good.

"They take his blood out a little at a time and replace it with donor blood to get rid of the build up of the Bilirubin and it replaces his red blood cells that were being destroyed."

"They remove his blood? Isn't that dangerous?" Erica asked frightened by the thought of the removal of her infant sons blood.

"They do it slowly only a few milliliters at a time and they will monitor his vitals the whole time. I wouldn't have allowed it if he didn't need it."

"When can I see him David? It is so hard just waiting. I only saw him for a few minutes and now I have to wait again after I waited almost 8 months for him to get here."

"I am going to go talk to Dr. Ross. I'll be right back." David said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked over to Dr. Ross's office.

"So we heard you have a fiancé now." Bianca said with a smile on her face trying to make small talk and get Erica's mind off of things.

"Oh you did?" Erica said only half listening as she tried to see her son through the windows and nurses.

"Mom, David told us but he didn't tell us how." Kendall said trying to keep her focused on them

"Well most of what happened is a blur but I do remember him pulling it out and showing it to me. I was speechless and he thought maybe I didn't want to marry him." She smiled a bit at that, in remembering his doubt filled face.

"I can't believe he thought you would say no." Bianca commented

"I was all about the ring at that moment because he totally surprised me. I mean I am pushing this baby out and he moves closer to me and starts rambling about the perfect time… blah, blah and opens the box with the ring and I was just taken aback.'

"That sounds actually kind of romantic in a weird sort of way. Who would have David would have proposed like that?" Kendall said wearing a shocked but happy face. She could actually see some light in her mother's eyes as she talked about David and about them. Which she was relieved of since it would be short lived until her brother was safe in her mothers' arms and at home where he belonged.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

David had finished talking to Dr. Ross and was headed back to Erica, Bianca and Kendall. He had managed to convince Dr. Ross to take some time between transfusion rounds so that Erica could have some time with their son. After all the tests indicated that the transfusions were working and a few minutes between rounds wouldn't hurt. They agreed on fifteen minutes because more testing needed to be done but only after the transfusions were finished.

"What did he say David?" Erica asked hoping against hope he had good news.

"He said we can have fifteen minutes with him before they continue the next round of the treatment."

"Only fifteen minutes? Well lets go because I want to use all those fifteen on him." She said already trying to wheel herself into the room.

"I hate to ask this but, can you two wait until later to see him? We can't all go in yet and I think I need to be there for her right now." David said trying to be as unintentionally rude as possible.

"No we understand. Please, go be with your son. Right now he needs you two." Kendall said understanding the situation.

"I promise as soon as they are done treatment and testing you two can go in and see him." He said turning around and helping Erica into the room. He pushed Erica to the side of the incubator their barely four pound baby boy lay with IV's, monitors and machines surrounding him and his eyes taped shut. For Erica this site brings up memories from prior weeks when Ian was just down the hall in a bed of his own. For David, he sees this type of thing all the time. Sick children and adults are his business but it's just different when it's your own. He knew this site would terrify Erica and it scared the shit out of him but he needed to be strong for Erica and for DJ.

"He's so pale now and so small. But he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen David." She said looking up at him as he stood behind her.

"After he gets all of the blood he will regain his color. And yes he is just as beautiful as his mother." He said smiling and bending down to place a kiss on her lips. "You can touch him if you like."

"Are you sure? I, I don't want to hurt him."

"It's fine. I think it might even help him to know that you are close, near him and with him." He said moving to hold her hand in his.

She looked away from David and put her eyes on her son as she reached into the incubator and put a few fingers on his arm, feeling his soft skin. It had been only a few moments that she held her son when he was born and the images were fuzzy. She felt this is the first time she really got to 'see' her son and the fact that he was here and alive made her fill with happy tears but it was the condition he was in that brought the sad tears. He could hear the soft tears that were falling from her eyes, so he bent down and placed his head against hers and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be ok. He is going to recover from this and we are going to take him home and he is going to grow up happy and healthy and we are going to put this all behind us. I promise, but for now we need to give him support and let the treatments do their job and in a little while we'll come back and stay longer." He said trying to hold back his own tears as one fell anyway. She nodded, unable to find words as she withdrew her hand and David wheeled her back out through the doors the ones that seemed to be the gates of hell that was waiting.

Bianca and Kendall stood outside the NICU still viewing their baby brother through a window for the almost two hours they had known him. Although they were both grown and had children of their own, they both felt as though they were waiting for mommy and daddy to come home with their little brother like they were ten years old again.

"I can't believe we have to spend more time on this floor." Kendall said, this again bringing memories of Ian's illness to their minds

"I know. Why couldn't mom just have a healthy baby boy at forty weeks instead of a sick premature baby at thirty-two weeks. I just don't understand why these things happen." Bianca said

"Mom spent almost all two weeks with us and Ian and now she is stuck here with her own son for who knows how long. You are right Binks, there is no justice in the world!

"Oh my god David has to be shattered! After losing his first baby, he is again facing the same nightmare. His child is fighting for his life and he is stuck helplessly watching." Bianca said sobbing her own tears falling for her mother and David as she watched them through the glass.

"I know. Leora slipped my mind. It has to be hard for him to sit there and watch his infant son struggle and trying to be strong for mom. I am just glad that they love each other and love that baby."

"We need to be strong too. We need to be able to help them through this if they need it." Bianca added with her sister's agreement.

"I am going to go call Zach and tell him what's going on. Let mom and David know I will be right back if they come back out here." Kendall asked of Bianca before leaving the hall they were in

"Sure, and check on Miranda for me." Bianca threw in since it had been hours since they last saw their children. Kendall gave her a nod as she turned back and walked down the hall disappearing around the corner. It was only a few moments later that David brought Erica back outside the NICU.

"Where is you sister?" Were the first words from Erica's mouth when she saw Bianca standing there waiting alone.

"She just went to check in with Zach and the kids. She said she'd be back in a couple minutes. How is he doing?"

"He's so pale but he is so beautiful. I can't wait for you two to meet him."

"He's doing better. The treatment should be done soon and then he should be well on his way to healthy. As long as the HDN didn't cause any permanent damage he should be okay. He might have anemia for quite a while but that is manageable."

"That's good to hear."

"Ok I am going to take you mom back to her room for a little before we can see him again."

"David I don't think so! I am staying right here." Erica said in a stern tone

"Erica you just had surgery and are on an IV which needs to be changed. You can't even see him right now and you need to rest."

"Mom listen to David. He's right you can't be here for DJ if you don't take care of yourself."

"Fine I will go rest for a little, but promise me you will come get me as soon as we can see him again."

"I will. David, take care of mom she can be a handful." She said to him as she took a few steps toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." He said as he rolled her down the hall and in the same way as Kendall they disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It had been an hour or so since he brought her back down to her room. She tried fighting the sleep that was taking over her knowing it would ruin her chance to see her son the first chance she got. David was fighting his own battle with sleep but noticed her fighting hers. He laid down on his right side behind her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear not to fight it anymore and she finally conceded to sleep. They both lay sleeping there for almost an hour when Bianca came in the door and saw the two of them.

She didn't want to wake them but she knew her mother would kill her if she didn't. She walked up to them and tapped David on the shoulder slightly as not to startle him but enough to wake him up. He opened his eyes to see Bianca's figure standing behind him. He looked quick at Erica to see if she was awake but she was still fast asleep.

"Bianca what is it? Is everything ok?" He asked not sure for what reason she was waking him up.

"Nothing is wrong, Dr. Ross said that they are done with the transfusions and they are running some of the tests you discussed but you should be able to see him in a few minutes. He also said he would discuss the results with you then."

"Thank you for letting us know Bianca. I appreciate you keeping an eye on your brother for us."

"It's no problem David. I know you have your hands full with mom and you can't be two places at once." Bianca said in an understanding tone. During their quick conversation Erica had woken up and was stirring next to him. "I am going to go get a quick bite to eat and then I'll be back."

"Sure you need to take care of yourself too. Thanks" He said before she walked out the door.

"Hey, who was that?" Erica asked coming out of sleep.

"It was Bianca."

"Bianca? What did she say? Is everything ok?" Erica asked worried something had happened to her son while she was here, asleep.

"It's good news, I promise. She said that he is done with the transfusions and they are running some tests now. We can see him in a little bit." He said caressing the side of her face with his hand

"Okay then we should go up there now. I want to be there the moment we can see him."

"I don't know how long it will be. Do you really want to sit there and wait?"

"It's better than waiting down here. I need to be up there, closer to him."

"Alright I'll take you up now, but don't be driving me insane because we have to wait."

"I'll try not to." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Ok then let's go." He said kissing he back

It only took them a few minutes to make their way up to the NICU as Erica was in a hurry. He stopped outside of the room and they could see DJ in there.

"David he is in there do you think we can see him now?" She asked staring intently on her little boy.

"I don't know. I should find Dr. Ross and ask him." He said looking around for the doctor. It wasn't a minute when Dr. Ross came walking down the hall on his way to speak with them.

"I was looking for the two of you. I thought your daughter went to go get you." He said looking at both of them.

"So what is the result from the treatment and are there any residual complications from the HDN?" David said as he took control of the conversation

"First of all the transfusion was completed and the bilirubin count has significantly dropped. It didn't drop as much as needed but a great deal more than the phototherapy did. The ultrasounds and the ECG were all clean but a grade II/VI murmur with a venous hum was detected. "

"And how do you plan on proceeding?" David asked

"Well I don't think we should continue the exchange transfusions if warranted but start him on EPO to combat the anemia and prevent a recurrence. To help combat the HDN and bilirubin build up I would like to start him on IVIG and continue phototherapy. Although research has not provided many long term symptoms from use the risks from transfusions are significantly higher. As for the murmur, it should disappear on its own within the year, just regularly checking on change."

"So in layman's terms what does this mean for our son?" Erica asked, this medical jargon going a little over her head although she knew David understood every word.

"It means that your son is doing fairly well for a 32-week preemie but has to be monitored and continue with treatment for the residual anemia and murmur. The only thing left is to determine the brain function and the absence of kernicterus or brain damage. I believe there will be little if any developmental problems due to the lack of symptoms."

"Thank you doctor. You won't mind if give a second opinion on the murmur do you?" David asked pleased with his son's treatment but needing to assure himself on the murmur, his area of expertise.

"Can we see him now?" Erica asked needing to see her son after it had been nearly twelve hours since his birth.

"Yes, you may see him. You can now visit him whenever you want, except for when you are needed back downstairs. Please don't have Dr. Coburn yelling at me because you won't leave here."

"That will be one tough accomplishment. It was already hard enough getting her to leave the first time." David put in.

"David please feel free to page me if you want to discuss your sons' condition further." Dr. Ross said before leaving.

Bianca and Kendall had returned just before they were about to go in to the NICU.

"Hey you two are back." Erica said with a smile across her face happy to see them.

"Yes, we wouldn't just leave here and not say anything." Bianca said

"I promised you two that you could see him when he was allowed visitors again. So you gals take your mom in and meet your brother." David said backing from Erica so Kendall could take her mother in.

"David we can't go in and make you wait here. You need to go be with him, you and mom." Bianca said not wanting to intrude on their alone time with their son.

"I'll be in in a couple of minutes. Just go see him already. One look and he will have you wrapped around his tiny fingers." David said finally getting Bianca to go in.

"Ok but if you don't come in here soon I will come back out and get you." Bianca said turning back to her sister and mother as they walked had already started in the room.

David stood against a wall with his hand on his forehead and in his hair. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and walked back to the glass window. He watched the three of them admire that sweet little baby in the bed. He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder but wasn't sure who it could be. He turned his head a little bit to see Zach Slater standing behind him and slightly to his left.

"I know it's hard standing out here looking in." Zach said remembering the weeks he spent on this floor looking through windows.

"Yeah it is the worst feeling. Like you can't do anything to get to the other side, no matter what."

"How is he doing? I mean Kendall told me that he was doing better." Zach asked

"He is pretty much out of the woods now. It is just some complications and medications that are still ahead. Knowing that it still doesn't make it any easier to stop worrying."

"That's good but why are you out here when you should be in there?" Zach asked partly with confusion but knowing why he was out here.

"I don't know. I think I just need some time. To come to the realization of everything that has happened in the last 12 hours."

"That's understandable. I mean you delivered your son in an elevator. You almost lost your fiancé and your premature son has a life-threatening illness all in a matter of hours. Of course you need time. But you also need to focus on the good. Erica is fine and your son is getting stronger by the second." Zach said patting him on the back.

"Yeah your right. I need to stop focusing on the 'what if's' and focusing on the future." David said trying to gather himself.

"David I'm here anytime you want to talk. Man to man or dad to dad." Zach said his hand on David's shoulder.

"Thanks Zach, I appreciate it." He said finally deciding to go in and visit with his son again.

Zach watched from outside the room and saw Kendall and Bianca leaving just after David arrived. He waited for them to come out and Kendall gave her husband a hug when she saw him waiting out there.

Kendall, Bianca and Erica all slowly moved closer to DJ's bedside. He was under bright lights and hooked to monitors and tubes like the first time she saw him. Only this time his color was better and he looked just as good as she had dreamed.

"He's so small." Bianca said as they were finally near enough to see all of him.

"Yes but he is strong. That's all that matters." Erica said with a smile.

"He will grow fast in the next couple weeks. And soon he will be home with all of us." Kendall added

"I hate just watching him from afar. I want to hold him and touch him but I can't." Erica said tearing up.

"I know it's hard mom, to just watch helplessly but soon enough he will be in your arms." Kendall said holding Erica's hand in hers.

A nurse was walking by to check on DJ and Erica had to stop her and ask a question. "Do you know when I will be able to hold him?"

"I'm not sure." The nurse said trying not to upset her. "It is up to Dr. Ross."

"Well I guess I am going to have to find him then and ask, or send David to do it!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Get me to do what?" She heard the voice behind her say.

Kendall and Bianca tuned to see him standing behind them. They had seen their brother and felt it was best to leave now and let them have some more alone time with DJ. They turned around and quietly exited the room and Kendall saw a handsome man standing outside the room waiting for her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It had been nearly a week since the night of the storm and the day David Kane Hayward was born. That was the given name of their son and the name on that was on his birth certificate. There had been many visitors over the past week to see Erica and little DJ but only immediate family was allowed in the NICU for the time being. Most of the visitors had not known of his birth because the family had called but because they saw it in the newspaper. If you thought the birth of a baby in a hospital elevator wouldn't be in the paper you must have forgotten who his parents were.

Erica had finally been released from the hospital three hours ago and has been sitting in the NICU by DJ's bedside ever since. It's not like she hadn't been there visiting her son every chance she got over the past few days. If the nurses' thought that DJ's mother was bossy and constantly harassing them they had no idea who David Hayward was. He had been with DJ at all times except to eat and lay with Erica until she fell asleep. He had been asking, no ordering them to divulge the latest vitals and test results before they were even finished.

If his torment of the nurses wasn't bad enough the hospital board had heard quite a few words from him also. He demanded a formal investigation into the lab tech that had messed up the blood test results, the one that was responsible for his sons' illness. The board had no choice but to adhere to his demands because if they didn't David would sure as hell sue the hospital and might even take it upon himself to "investigate". God help the tech who made the mistake of reading a wrong Rh result! So far the investigation had only narrowed down the day that it happened and the staff members that were working, but how the error happened and who was responsible was yet to be determined.

It had been a week and she had yet to hold her son. They were supposed to be able to hold him two days ago but his bilirubin levels had not come down enough to be removed from the phototherapy lights. But today was a new day and it was going to be the day that they first got to hold him. If all went well they would be able to try and feed him in a day or so and even if Erica wanted to breast feed she wouldn't be able to due to her anemia, surgery and the baby's anemia. It seemed as though her anemia would be a permanent factor in her life forced upon her by the complications from the delivery but she could care less if that was the price for having her son.

He had been helping on a few cases at the hospital while not "on duty" per se but while he was eating or just needing a break from the sterile area they call the NICU he used the distraction to his advantage. He had already planned going back to work for the rest of the time DJ was hospitalized and after Erica was discharged. He knew he would be on a limited schedule after they brought him home as David would be in charge of administering the baby's medication three times a week for four weeks and only working four days. Joe had actually understood and allowed this arrangement much to David's surprise. David had taken care of Erica's release papers earlier in the day so that when she was ready to be discharged it could happen as fast as possible even though she would only be moving a couple floors up.

They now sit waiting for the nurse to put DJ in Erica's arms. David had told her that she deserved to be the one to hold him first. She insisted that he needed to be the one to hold him first, after all he had been the one to bring him into the world. He rebuked her statement by reminding her that she had carried him for nearly eight months in which she decided he was right, she should hold him first. The nurse finally made it over to the incubator that held him. She fixed the monitors and IV a certain way enabling her to pick him up and be held with the least amount of shifting needed. Picking him up and moving their way, Erica felt a bit of fear mixed with excitement as she accepted her son into her arms. He was so small yet his smile was so big. This is the moment she had waited for, for the last eight months and the last week, the longest week of her life.

They sat there for a while, quiet and soaking up this moment. David sat next to her his arm around her and the other hand touching his son.

"Hi baby boy, I'm your mommy." She said holding his tiny hand in hers

David peeked his head in closer said "And I'm your daddy."

"God he is so beautiful." She said looking into DJ's big brown eyes.

"He is perfect. He got both our looks and hopefully our brains." David said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him now?" She asked, tearing at the thought of the loss and the thought of David holding him.

"I don't want you to have to give him up if you don't want to. I mean there will plenty of time for me to hold him." He said noticing her wet eyes.

"I can't just sit here and hold him and make you watch. It's what you have been doing this whole week and I won't let you do it any longer." She said turning to face him so that she can hand DJ to him.

"Well in that case hand him over." He said helping her put their son in his arms and kissing her cheek while she was close enough.

"That is just the cutest thing." She said a refill of tears forming as she watched him hold DJ in his arms. This was picture she wanted to remember forever.

The nurse came back to them and this time she was holding a bottle. "Do you want to try and feed him?" The nurse said looking at David who was holding the baby. "He needs to start eating on his own so that we can remove the feeding tube and he can gain some weight."

David looked at Erica "Do you want to feed him?" He asked not wanting to rob her of this first moment.

"He is comfortable in your arms, you just take this first one. I'll get the next one okay." She said putting on a brave face.

"Are you sure?" He asked knowing she was forcing those words out. She gave him a slight nod which he took as a, I really want to but you do it. He took the bottle from the nurse and made his first attempt to feed DJ. "See, you should have done this. He could care less about what I have in this bottle."

"Just give him some time, he just has to get used to it that's all." She said knowing it would work if he just had patience, something she knew he had a hard time with.

With a little more time and teasing with the bottle, DJ had latched on and started drinking. "You never cease to amaze to me. I swear you are psychic." He said looking at Erica and leaning to kiss her.

"I just had practice, that's all. You'll get the hang of it." She said rubbing his shoulder

"Now that he ate he needs to be burped, but I am not sure what the easiest way to do that is. I mean his IV and monitors aren't going to make this easy." He said thinking it over.

"Well it needs done, so just pick either on your shoulder or hold him out, hand under his chin holding his head up." She said thinking he was right, this is a bit challenging. He chose option number two, sitting DJ up, he held his head up and patted his back lightly. It didn't take long for him to project some of the formula all over David's leg. Good thing he was wearing a gown otherwise he would have baby spit-up down his pant leg. "You better get used to that." She said laughing at the face he made, they both made.

The nurse had seen the goings on of the past few minutes and felt it her cue to put the baby back in his bed. She walked back over to the three of them and said "I see that he finished all two ounces. That is good and I will write it in his chart. I think he needs some rest now. And maybe you do too Dr. Hayward, Ms. Kane.

Hearing that nurse basically telling her to go home, away from her son pretty much infuriated her and she was going to have "words" with her but David put his on her hand and spoke before she could.

"Yes Erica you have been here for a week and you were finally released today. I think we should go home and get some rest because we will definitely be right back here tomorrow." He said trying to avoid a fight in front of all these sick and fragile infants. The nurse motioned for him to hand DJ to her but instead he said "That's ok I think I can get him situated."

The nurse replied almost annoyed he refused her help "Ok, well let me know if you need anything."

David stood up with DJ and held him out so that his mommy could give him a kiss and then he gave him a kiss. "We will see you tomorrow, I promise." Erica said as David laid DJ down.

David had to almost drag her out of the NICU to take her home. She didn't want to leave his side but she did want to sleep in her own bed for once, but she wouldn't feel relaxed until DJ was home safe and sound with them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The last week went by slow. David had worked all but one night so that he could be with their son from 8pm until 8am and Erica would be there from 8am until 8pm. It took a toll on them, not being able to spend much time together but they had to do it, for DJ. Dr. Ross had informed them that if he kept putting on the steady amount of weight that he had been that he could go home in seven days, if his blood work continued to improve as well.

This had been great news for both of them to hear. A little scary but it was good to know that their son would be coming home with them in a matter of days. On the side of things the hospital had gotten only a little closer to finding out what happened to the tests. They narrowed it down to one person, a Christian Geisler. They tried to convince David and the board that it had been a computer error and not human error, but David knew better. He knew they didn't want to be liable so they just decided to make it an error, at least not human error. He thought he would check up on this Geisler guy maybe he could find something on him, force it out of him, but then maybe he would find that the guy just doesn't know what he is doing and screwed it up. He didn't know what exactly he wanted to find. Did he want to find that he made a mistake or did he want to find that he was a drunk and was responsible for his sons' near fatal incident?

After his shift he stopped by the NICU. He held DJ for a little bit, gave him a kiss and then kissed Erica goodbye. This was the normal routine, but this time he didn't go home. No he parked his car across the street from Mr. Geisler's house and watched as he left. He got out of the car after the guy left and found the back door unlocked. He walked in closing the door behind him. He scoured the house looking through mail, drawers, filing cabinets and anything else he thought relevant. He went through as much as he could in the fifteen minutes he was in there, but something caught his eye. It was a safe hidden in a desk, the guy left the door to it cracked. He walked up to and immediately opening it up to see what was in it.

He rummaged through the thing and found something of interest. It was a cleared check receipt for $25,000 but he couldn't make out the name on it. _ Where the hell does a lab tech get a check for twenty-five grand?_ He heard a car door shut and then keys in a lock, the front door. If he didn't find that check he would have been running to hide but he knew that he had to confront him about it. There was no way that check could be explained unless it was shady.

The man walked in, sitting his keys on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch, bothered by something. David came walking down the stairs and surprising the man who thought his house was empty.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" The man asked standing up

"I am going to be your worst nightmare. That is unless you tell me how the hell you screw up a simple test." He said not letting the man see the receipt he held.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man denied, but getting a bit unnerved by his questions.

"Yes you do Chris, may I call you Chris? The hospital has been investigating this for weeks! How can you say you don't know?" David said finding the man to be a pathetic liar.

"Oh that case. I remember now."

"Glad I could jog your memory. Now can you tell me how you can mistake a negative test result with a positive test result." He said wanting to beat the answer out of him, but refraining to do so until necessary.

"It was the computer, the instrument gave the wrong reading." He said lying through his teeth.

"Do you not know who I am, Chris? I am Dr. David Hayward. Does it ring any bells?" He said waiting for the man to 'spill'.

"I don't know any Hayward." He said now trying to keep from making eye contact.

David had enough of his games. It was time to play this his way. He walked to the man, picking him up by his shirt and slamming him against the closest wall. "I know you know who I am and I am done with these games. I know you screwed up those results and you are the reason that my son almost died! If you don't tell me what the hell happened I swear I'll kill you, right here, right now! Trust me it will look like a suicide." The man was now sweating profusely and he could tell wanted to tell him. He just needed one more push. "I found this Chris, in your safe. It's a cleared check for twenty -five grand on case you didn't know. Just tell me, did someone pay you to 'screw up'?" The man was still silent. "If you just tell me this will be over, but if you don't I can promise you it will be a slow agonizing death and you won't like it."

The man finally broke down and divulged what he was holding back. "I was paid, yes. She wanted me to 'change the results' that's what she said. I didn't know why she wanted an Rh test changed but she came on to me, told me there was twenty-five grand in it for me. I mean what could it hurt? They aren't an important test right?"

"Wrong! You are lucky my son decided to show himself early or might have been stillborn. Then I wouldn't need to ask you these questions. You'd be dead! Now get to the point!" His anger rising at the shear ignorance this man was capable of.

"She told me she wanted them changed and wrote me the check. She said something about DNA but I didn't know what she was talking about. I just assumed she thought that I was running a DNA test and I tried telling her that but she didn't want to listen to my 'geek talk'. She gave me the check but said that she had a recording and if I didn't follow through she would have me brought up on charges."

"Did this woman give you a name?" David asked not knowing what women could possibly have done thins.

"She didn't tell me her name, but it was on the check she signed. A Kathy or Krista something." The man wracked his brain to remember.

"Krystal?" He asked in shock

"Yeah that's it, Krystal Carey. Now I remember, I told her I liked the name before she left."

David scrambled to his wallet, he had a picture of Babe and Krystal. He pulled it out and showed the man the photo. "Are you sure this is the woman that paid you to do this?"

"Yep that's her, she is one gorgeous woman. You know her?"

"Shut the hell up you worthless piece of garbage. Yeah I was married to her. Now you are going to take a nice little nap until the police arrive." David said removing the filled syringe from his jacket pocket.

"What do you mean nap? What the hell is in that?" He said trying to pull away from David's grasp. But it only took seconds for him to inject him with the sedative.

"Sweet dreams Chris." He said laying him on the couch and walking out the back door and making his way to the car. He drove away from there as fast as he could. He had a stop to make and he was raging like a river. _ How the hell could Krystal have done something like this? And why?_ Were the thoughts he was pondering as he sped to Martin's house, no plans of stopping until he found the truth.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He drove there in nearly ten minutes but the house was clear on the other side of town. He was sure that he broke a few traffic laws on his way but he was too encased in anger and hatred for the woman responsible for this whole mess. He parked out front leaving the keys in the car and heading to the front door. He stopped in front of the door and pounded on it until Tad opened it.

"What the hell Hayward?" Tad yelled when he opened the door to see his favorite enemy about to bust it down.

"Where is Krystal? I need to speak with her now!" He said fighting the urge to run through Tad and search for her himself.

"Even if I knew where she was I sure wouldn't let you near her when you are acting like this." Tad said trying to shut the door on him.

"I am just going to wait out here for her then. She is going to regret messing with me and my family." He said turning around.

"Just what do you think she has done now?" Tad asked curiously wondering what could have him stirred up like this.

"You don't want to know Tad. I think you might even hate her for it."He said sitting down in a chair on the porch.

"Tell me David and maybe I'll let you wait in here for her." He said trying to coax it out of him.

"Let's just say that she will be facing jail time and if she doesn't, I might just do something about it." David said thinking it would be best if Martin didn't know anything before he talked to her about it.

"Are you being serious David? What the hell did she do that could be as bad as you say." Again trying to work his magic.

"Do you really want to know? I think it would be best if you heard it from her mouth not mine."

"I think you need to tell me or she might try and spin it." He probed again knowing he was that close to finding out.

"Fine Tad, do you really want to know what your lovely Krystal has been keeping from you?" He said pissed that Martin was so good at nagging.

"Yeah, now spit it out." Tad said smiling on the inside knowing he just beat Hayward at something. It didn't last long though as Krystal came walking up to the front door just before David told him.

"David what are you doing here?" She asked confused at his presence.

"I think you know what I'm doing here, or did you think I wouldn't find out?" He said watching her expression change .

"Find out what? I don't know what you are talking about David." She said trying to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well I guess you didn't think I would figure it out because you are so stupid that you had that tech switch a Rh test instead of what you thought was a DNA test!" He said laughing, well scoffing at her.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean it wasn't a DNA test? I overheard them talking DNA test and Erica Kane…" she trailed off realizing what just came out of her mouth.

"Krystal, what the hell did you do?" Tad said after hearing her partial confession.

"That's right Krystal, you screwed up and I have proof. You are lucky my son didn't die or you would be a dead woman." David said, Krystal about to bitch him out but Tad interrupted.

"Wait, what did this changing of the test do?" Tad said confused on how the switching of test could be that bad.

"The test that she had switched was a blood test to tell us what Rh type Erica was. The fact that she is Rh- and I am Rh+ meant that our Rh+ son was subjected to her negative cells. Her cells attacked his and in most cases causes stillbirth and is totally preventable with 2 injections. In other words my son would not have been subjected all the side effects of the disease if the test wasn't tampered with." David said, his anger rising the more he looked at her.

"The switching of those tests caused all of that?" Tad asked as Krystal remained quiet.

"Yes and you're going to pay for what you did Krystal." David said giving her an evil eye.

"Krystal, is there anything you want to say?" Tad offered so that maybe she would tell him it wasn't true or at least say that she was sorry and had a good excuse.

"I had no idea that they weren't DNA tests. I mean if I had known that this could have happened I would never have done it." She said growing visibly upset

"Why did you want to switch the DNA test anyway?" Tad asked wondering why she did it in the first place.

"It's your fault this happened David! You just had to cheat of me with her and as if that wasn't enough you knocked her up too. I loved you and you showed me your love by sleeping with another woman. I thought I could hurt you the way you hurt me by making Jack the father, I didn't know that those tests weren't the DNA tests. I'm sorry for what that meant for your son. I never wanted anything to happen to him, I swear."

"Saying sorry doesn't change anything Krystal. I am pressing charges and you will be punished." David said just as angry as before.

"David do you really think that's necessary? I mean she said that she was sorry and David will be ok won't he?" Tad tried pleading with him.

"Would you let it go if that were Jenny in the NICU? If she did that because she wanted Adam to be the father?"David retorted, seeing Tad drop his head and think about it. "I didn't think so!"

"Can we just talk about this David? Please?" Krystal pleaded

"I think we just talked. I have a phone call to make." He said pulling out his cell phone, ready to dial Chief Hubbards' number.

"Does Erica know yet?" Tad asked

"About what? The fact that somebody screwed up the tests or the fact that Krystal did it?" He said laughing to himself at Tad's obvious concern for Erica's wrath.

"I'm guessing Erica doesn't know that I did it since you just found out." Krystal put in.

"No but she will. I am going to tell her, not because I want her to know but if I don't tell her she'll take it out on everyone including me." David said trying to clarify the situation between them all.

"Put the phone down David. I am just going to turn myself in. It will be easier on everyone." She said, already heading to her car.

"Krystal, are you sure?" Tad asked confused at her sudden offer.

"Thank you Krystal. And I'm sorry, sorry for throwing our vows out the window, for betraying you in the worst way. I never meant for it to happen. Erica and I just never got past our feelings and I really think that we were meant to be. I will always love you, not just because you are the mother of my child but because I really do love you. I know it sounds awful but I love Erica more than anything and I love our son just as much." He poured out remorseful that it was really his fault this all happened but it wasn't enough to forgive her.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The last week went by fast, well things went by fast. It was only hours before they got to take their son home. David spent the last hour with Dr. Ross going over paperwork, test results, homecare and follow-ups. Erica spent that time with her son just watching him, waiting for the time when she doesn't have to look at him in here anymore. It would be soon, very soon.

David finally told Erica what had gone down between him and the lab tech. He told her his suspicions and then admitted that he went to confront her. That she confessed to doing and why. He also told her that Krystal had agreed to turn herself in. Too bad that David failed to mention all this to her before the police came to the hospital to find him and the hospital administrator and Joe. He pretty much had to ignore her until they left with his statement and a statement from the hospital admin.

After Erica had been pissed at being out of the loop, he then decided to fill her in on the past days' happenings. Of course she was not only pissed at David but at who he told her was responsible for this. David had actually tried to plead Krystal's case, her reasoning for doing it. He told her that it was all but the same thing that Jack did, only Jack used physical harm on him and not playing musical test results. She continued to bitch at him for taking that "psycho bitch's" side. He tried to reason with her, that he wasn't taking sides. That he understood why she did it and that she is sorry it happened.

But there was no reasoning with an Erica Kane scorned. She let David have it. Telling him that he might as well go help Krystal get out of it because he wouldn't be able to be near her, not if he was intent on buying what that bitch was selling. She had even gone as low as telling him that as long as he felt bad for that monster he called an ex-wife, that his son was off limits. It was her fault this happened to their son and she would be damned if he got hurt again.

David knew that she would get like this, that she would totally hate what he knew and the fact that she found out after the fact compounded that anger. He figured he would give her some time to cool off, rethink her words. Too bad for him she didn't care what she said to him. The rest of the week was tense. He snuck in to see DJ when Erica stepped out. He had the nurses keep it quiet and Dr. Ross told Erica that DJ needed some testing every once and a while and David slipped in. It's not like she didn't know he was doing it, but she just didn't have the heart to blow it all to hell.

She knew that she didn't want this to go on any longer and that she wanted his help bringing DJ home. She just wasn't ready to tell him that yet. There was something she needed to do first and she had a couple hours to get it done. While Erica disappeared from the hospital David stayed with DJ, at least until she got back.

It was the day of Krystal's hearing. The DA had made a deal with Krystal. She pled guilty to charges of bribery, falsifying documents and criminal negligence/endangerment of a child. And in return for her plea she got one year in prison and 4 years of probation afterwards. It seemed like a light punishment for her crimes but being imprisoned while her daughter was a toddler would be more than torture enough. The DA suggested to David that they sue for damages and hospital bills, but it wasn't like they needed the money. No they wanted this all behind them, they wanted to move on and take their son home.

"You have a visitor Carey." They guard shouted from the hall.

"Who is it this time, the Devil?" Krystal said laying on the cot in her cell as she awaited the visitor and transfer to Statesville.

"Close." Erica said as she walked up to the cell that contained her enemy.

"Erica! Why are you here?" She asked surprised at this untimely visit.

"I am here to face the woman who almost killed my son. Did you think I would let you rot in prison before I confronted you first?" She threw at Krystal.

"Well I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see my awful face, ever. I guess I should have known you would have needed to tell me off first."

"David told my why you did it. And I understand it. It's not like I have never done something because a man ruined my life, but to endanger an unborn child, I just can't even imagine." Erica said shaking her head at the thought.

"Like I told him, I am sorry that this all happened. I only meant for a DNA test to be switched not some random blood test. If I could do it all over again I would never do what I did." Krystal said nearly pleading to Erica.

"The thing I don't get is that he is actually feeling sorry for you. I guess it's because he feels guilty this happened. Like it's his fault you were a bitch and wanted to make him pay. I told him I didn't like the way he defended the woman who nearly killed our son, his son. He just kept on with his 'she didn't mean it' bullshit so I told him to keep away from his son. I hate that I did that and for the last week he has been sneaking in the NICU to see the baby, thinking I don't know. It kills me to know that you are the reason for this too. Not only did we almost lose him, but now David lost him again."

"It's not my fault that you are being a bitch to your fiancé, soon to be husband and father of your child! He knows that if he hadn't of slept with you that none of this would have happened. He took responsibility for being a cause, yet you play innocent in all of this. I forgave him for getting into it with the likes of you because he thinks he loves you. He hasn't forgiven me yet and I doubt he will, but at least he is willing man up and admit his fault, that he threw away our vows for you and now for your child. And what do you do but chastise him and keep him from the one thing he loves most in this world, next to you. You call me a bitch, but you stand here self-righteous as ever doing the same thing you claim I almost did!" Krystal said shaking her head and then turned away refusing to look at her.

Erica was actually blown away by the truth that came from that baby snatching bimbo's mouth. She even stood speechless for a minute or two while she reassessed her game plan.

"Before your little outburst just now I was going to say that I pushed for the leniency of the deal that the DA offered you but now, I wished I hadn't. I thought, how can I punish another child by keeping her from her mother for years? That you learned your lesson and that everything turned out okay. Too bad I didn't have this conversation with you before today. Then we would see who would be giving advice to who! Good thing you have experience with prison life, it will come in handy." Erica sneered as she turned and walked away from Krystal. She had somewhere else to be, two men were waiting for her elsewhere.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

She made her way back to the hospital and up to the NICU floor. As she walked down the hall, the nurses were signaling down the hall and into the NICU that "she" was on her way. She almost laughed out loud at their warning system and the fact that she was the reason the nurses were on alert. "I hate to tell you but you don't need to warn David I am on my way. Its time I put an end to this." She told the nurse as she continued down the hall and into the NICU. She saw David standing next to DJ and thought that either he didn't know she was on her way or that he just didn't care.

He saw her walking towards him from the corner of his eye. He quick turned and started searching his brain for the right excuse, one that would appease Erica and hopefully reduce the lashing he would most likely receive. She heard him trying to explain himself but she didn't listen to any of the words he was saying. As soon as she was close enough, she reached up with both hands and put them on either side of his face pulling his lips to hers, stopping his rant.

As the nurses watched from the background, David was wondering what had happened in the last few hours that prompted this. He felt he should he should break it up now and ask her what happened but he hadn't even seen her in a week, a week too long. After a minute or so of embrace she reluctantly brought it to a halt. She needed to straighten things out now, after all this could be resumed later. He wanted to ask but he could tell she wanted to tell him and he was going to let her.

She looked him in the eyes and held it. "I'm sorry David. I can't believe I was such a…a bitch"

"A bitch? I wouldn't say that." He said surprised at her words.

"It doesn't matter what word I use, I was unfair to you and you didn't deserve to be kept from your son." She said to him while they both looked at their currently sleeping infant.

"You were just trying to protect our son. And it was my fault this all happened, the reason we almost lost our son. If I had been able to control myself and respect my wife none of this would have happened. And what did I do when I found out what happened? I took it upon myself to confront her and then I kept to myself and you found out from the police visit. That's our problem, we have the hardest time telling each other about certain things and then we find out in the worst way."

"Don't ever say that again. When you wish that night didn't happen it's like regretting that DJ was born. That which I sure as hell don't regret and I hope you don't either. Yes our communication lacks in some departments but starting right now we are going to tell each other everything, agreed?."

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He replied, a teasing smile on his face.

"I'm serious David." She told him knowing he was teasing her but she wanted this to be cleared up and for him to be serious for a few seconds at least.

"I promise you will know everything I know all the time." He said as he reached for her hand and took it in his.

"Thank you. Now I believe it's time to take our little man home."

"Yes it is. I will go talk to Dr. Ross and see if he's ready. Oh and I didn't think I would be allowed to help you so I called Bianca. She will probably be here any minute."

"Again I'm sorry for that."

"Don't keep apologizing. I was just letting you know that she was going to show up and she is bringing the car seat."

"Good thing you were thinking ahead because I wasn't. Now go get Dr. Ross so we can get the hell out of here." She said pushing him toward the doctor's office.

"Be right back." He said continuing on the path she put him on.

"Hey mom." The voice came from behind her.

Erica turned around to find Bianca standing behind her. "Hi baby, David told me you would were on your way."

"David? You didn't yell at him for calling me or for being here did you? I mean you haven't let him near David for a week and it really is ridiculous for you to be doing this to him. He doesn't deserve this." Bianca told her mother how she felt unaware that they had just made up.

"Bianca honey, I apologized to him and I feel awful for doing that to him. We made up and we're past all the stuff that went on this week. I realized I went totally overboard, so much so that he blamed himself for everything that happened the last eight months. We're good now I promise."

"I am so glad you guys made up! I'd hate for you to come home with DJ and then it be awkward between you and David. Nobody deserves that." She said to her mother while she looked at her brother.

David walked back to find Bianca and Erica with David and he was accompanied by Dr. Ross. "Well Dr. Ross here is ready to send the little guy home, finally."

"David here has informed me that whatever was going on between you two has been resolved. I have to admit that I wasn't sure I was willing to send him home today if you two were still at odds. I wouldn't have let David suffer a second time in his short life and having his mother and father not sharing the same space let alone visitation effect him more than it has." He told them with a stern face while looking at one then the other.

"Thank you doctor, for taking care of our son. I will tell you now that I know you helped my fiancé sneak in and out of here this past week. But I thank you for that too." She said smiling at him and thrilled by the fact that in a matter of minutes they would be taking their son, home she impulsively hugged the man.

"It's my job Erica. I am glad I got to meet this little one. He is something special." Dr. Ross said to them as he started to unhook the last of the things on DJ.

"No, Dr. Ross I forced you into this. I brought you here for the sole purpose of making sure our son would be fine. You didn't come here because you needed work but because you were the best at your job and I called in my favor. I thank you for what you've done for me and my family but if you want to go back to John's Hopkins I'll buy you a ticket." David told the man helping finish what Dr. Ross was working on.

"I don't want to brag but if you didn't give me the offer than I wouldn't have been able to help save this little guys' life. I have to admit that I like being the only genius in my field here and I wouldn't mind staying here. After all my, patient still needs me. Enough about me, can you get this kid out of here, he is hogging all the nurses and I can't get any help around here!" The man smiled as he held DJ's hand and said goodbye to him.

"No problem, we can't wait to get him out of here. And we have you to thank for that, no matter how you got here." She thanked him one more time as he shook all three of their hands and left.

As soon as the doctor left their site, Erica moved to pick up DJ.

"I left the car seat in the car. I'll go get it." Bianca said before leaving the two

"Thanks Bianca." David said aloud not even looking her way but at his fiancé, holding their son, who was about to go home for the first time.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It had been one week since they brought DJ home from the hospital. The first two nights had been the worst. He would sleep for an hour and then cry for two, all night. Three days after that he slept for close to four hours at a time but last night it was back to two hours of sleep at a time and it was taking its toll on all of them. It was 9pm and David just put DJ to bed and walked back to their room where Erica was already lying in bed.

"I hope he lets us sleep some tonight." He mused crawling into bed next to her.

"Me too. You do know it's your turn to get up with him next right?" She said turning to look at him.

"Is it? He's had us up so many times last night I lost track of who's turn it is." He said giving Erica a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it is your turn, so don't even think about getting me up, I need sleep I have some work to do tomorrow." She told him reaching to turn off the light.

"Oh like I don't have work tomorrow? Or did we forget that I save lives for a living?" He mocked her and she rolled over to give him a piece of her mind.

"Oh well in that case you need your beauty rest doctor. Don't worry I'll take of everything, you rest up." She threw at him and he smirked loving the rise he got out of her.

"I'm sorry if I have a real job to do. I don't have the luxury of just sitting at home and making a few phone calls, talking up handsome businessmen." He taunted, waiting for her all but sympathetic response.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I am not a famous heart surgeon. I best get some sleep now, I probably won't get much later since my son doesn't like to sleep and it was deemed my job is not important enough to warrant help from his father." She practically spit fire at him this time, anger filling her eyes.

David put one arm under her and the other around her thighs pulling her to him and covered her mouth with his. In light of her anger she inadvertently pulled away and gave him a slap to the chest.

"What the hell!" She started reeling but looking at the now devilish smile on his face realized what he was doing. "You just pissed me off for no reason?"

"You know I love it when you get angry." He said in a sultry tone, moving in for another kiss.

She stopped him, not knowing if she should be thankful he was kidding or hit him again because he did that. "I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you?"

"I'd prefer the latter but if you want to do both I don't mind." He said an even bigger smirk than before.

"You are a bad man Dr. Hayward." She said getting into the moment with him. It had been months since they were last together. She had missed this, missed them and she decided enough was enough. She kissed him this time and bringing more to it than he had. Their lips were firmly planted against one another's and he pulled her up on top of him, his hands moved down along the sides of her body and her over his chest.

Not only were there lips together but their tongues dueled too. He missed her so much and it the week she banned him was one of the longest, not being able to see her. He found the bottom of the negligee and brought it up her body with his hands. Her hands moved too, one to the back of his neck and the other down to the waistband of his boxers.

It was a great moment that was destined to be interrupted by loud crying from the next room. And it was by a set of small lungs that could be heard throughout the house.

David stopped what he was doing and stopped Erica's wandering hand. "Just let him cry, he'll fall back asleep." She said trying to get back to what she was on her way to doing.

"I don't think I can do this when I hear him crying." He told her trying to also get back to his previous position. But the crying continued and he tried putting it out of his mind but it didn't work. "I can't. We can continue after I get him to sleep." He said getting up from under her and making his way to the nursery.

"Hurry back!" She shouted after he disappeared out of sight.

As he made his way into the nursery and picked up the baby she made her way over to dresser that had a baby monitor on it. It hadn't been turned on because they could hear DJ from only 30 feet away but the monitor in the nursery was on. She eavesdropped on David's conversation with their unsettled son.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He asked the infant as he picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"You just don't want mommy and daddy to be alone together do you? You don't want us to sleep either. I know you're used to medicine that helps you sleep but you're going to have to learn to sleep on your own." Even with his daddy's comforting tone, little DJ wasn't having any of it as he continued to keep up the constant high pitched cry.

"Tell me how I get you to stop crying if not to fall asleep? He asked again changing the position he held the baby. "Mommy will have my head if I don't hurry this up so if you could help me out I would appreciate it." He kept talking hoping to quiet his son unbeknownst to him that mommy was still listening.

"Ok If you promise not to tell mommy I'll sing to you. What song do you want to here? Keep it in mind I don't do rock. How about a lullaby? I don't know too many so rock-a-bye baby it is."

Before starting to sing he sat in the rocking chair he assembled for Erica. He rocked slowly as he tried his hand at consoling DJ.

"Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock…" He continued singing as Erica on the other end of the monitor smiled, enjoying what she was listening to. It was one of the sweetest things she ever well, heard.

It only took one more verse to get him not only quiet but on the verge of sleep. He rocked a little more and finished humming the song to which he didn't know all the words to. He slowly got up and put DJ in his crib and quietly walked back to their room. When he got back to the room and he crawled back into bed next to Erica, he found her asleep. Although disappointed, he was glad at least one of them was getting some sleep, even if it was only going to last an hour or two. As he drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around her he heard stirring coming from the monitor. It didn't long for him to realize that it wasn't on earlier and that she had been listening to him and DJ. He wasn't surprised though it was one of the things that he loved about her.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Another blissful week of parenthood went by as slow as a snail crawls for them. Only another six sleepless nights were bestowed upon them. Last night had been the first night DJ had only woken up one time to eat and he slept the rest of the time. They hoped that this would continue and not be just a one night occurrence.

Today was a day that DJ was to get his medication. David always gave it to him in the nursery and he made sure to tell Erica he was doing it so that she knew not to go in the room. She hated to watch him administer the medication even though there was an IV or PICC line in DJ's chest that made the injection go smoothly and he wasn't being injected with needles every other day. It wasn't that David enjoyed doing this to his son every other day, but the alternative was either take him to the hospital for every shot or that he stayed in the hospital until the next three weeks of treatment were finished. Neither of those were a welcome situation and David was a doctor so it was definitely feasible for him to take care of it. And he did, take care of the shots and making sure the line wasn't infected or clogged. After a fifteen minute ordeal everyone could get back to a normal routine at least for two days.

Erica wasn't particularly looking forward to this afternoon because she had her postpartum check-up with Dr. Coburn then. And to make things easier DJ had his check up after hers so that there was less running around to do, since it was in the same place. Plus it was David's day off and it made it easier that he went too for both of their comforts.

David came down the stairs carrying what seemed to be a sleepy young man. Erica was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Of course he's tired, he's only been up for an hour." He said shaking his head at the fact that their son, even though he slept good last night was already gearing up for another sleepless night.

"How did it go today? Any complications?" She asked about the injection.

"Nope he did great." David replied lightly touching a sleeping DJ's cheek before moving to put him in the car seat.

"I can't wait until he's done with that..EPO is it?" She told him as she stood and moved next to him and watched as he strapped in the sleeping form.

"Yes it's EPO and only three weeks left. We need to get going or you are going to be late." He said picking up the carrier and moving to the door.

"Yes heaven forbid I am late for that torture." She said as she walked out the door before him and he followed behind to the car.

They arrived in the doctor's office with a minute to spare. The nurse called her name as she checked in and they all walked back to the room.

"You know the drill. Doctor will be right in." The nurse said closing the door as she left the room.

Erica put on that stupid paper gown and sat down on the table when Dr. Coburn knocked and walked in.

"How are we doing today Erica, David and David?" She said smiling as she walked in.

"Better today than yesterday and the week before that." She mocked as she entertained her son with her hand.

"I take it he doesn't sleep much at night?" She half asked half knew.

"That's an understatement." David added.

"So how are you feeling Erica? Have you had any problems, bleeding or pain?"

"No nothing like that. I am just tired a lot that's about it."

"Okay I am going to take some blood to check your iron levels and then I'll do an internal exam. Would you guys mind giving some girl time?" Dr. Coburn said looking at David.

"We'll be in the waiting room looking for single ladies." David joked as he kissed Erica's cheek and took DJ out the door.

After they left Dr. Coburn drew the blood and proceeded with the internal exam. As she finished up she asked some more questions. "So you say that you are feeling pretty good? You don't feel sad or distant from the baby or David?"

"You mean depressed? You want to know if I am depressed, definitely not. Although we don't sleep much at night, I am so relieved that he is at home with us."

"I just ask because it's my job not because I think you are. Have you and David participated in and or discussed sexual intercourse?"

"Not particularly, no. We kind of got into it but the baby sort of disrupted us." She said embarrassed and looked away.

"Remember that everyone heals at their own pace so don't be afraid to let him know if you don't feel comfortable enough. And have you thought about birth control? I don't recommend getting pregnant in the next 2-4 months."

"Me either. I didn't even think about that, no. I mean you don't exactly think about getting pregnant when you have a newborn."

"I can write you a prescription if you like but you will have abstain from sexual intercourse for up to four weeks until it becomes fully effective." The doctor reminded. "You seem to be healing quite nicely. I'll see you again in two months."

"Thank you, doctor." Erica replied as Dr. Coburn cleaned up and left her to get dressed and exit the room. She went back out to the waiting room to find her two favorite men chatting up two young ladies.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" David asked when she was close enough to talk to without disturbing the other patients.

"Yes. We better go before I am replaced." She joked looking at her little man who was wide awake and smiling at the two other infant girls he was next to. "Twins huh? Looks like you are starting him out early." She playfully laughed before kissing him on the lips. After they separated from one another they walked out into the hallway and to the elevator to hit their next appointment upstairs.

They walked into Dr. Ross' office, each shaking the doctors' hand before David sat the car seat on a table next to the desk and then sitting down.

"Hello David, Erica and you DJ. How is everything today?"

"Everything is good, except for sleeping." Erica replied.

"And that's normal. How are we with the injections?" He asked looking at David

"They've gone smoothly and he got the latest one a couple hours ago. No sign of infection or irritation at the site." He updated Dr. Ross as Erica got DJ out of his car seat.

"Ok then I'll take him to radiography and draw some blood for testing, complete a BAER test to check neurological function and we'll do a follow up ECG which I am sure you will want to look at the readout. Feel free to wait in here or anywhere within the hospital. I can have you paged when he's finished." The doctor informed them of the next hours' events and left them in his office after they thanked him and said quick goodbyes to DJ.

Instead of waiting in the office they figured they'd take a walk around, talk and forget they were awaiting their sons test results. They walked down some halls holding hands and to the elevator. They got off on the sixth floor, the floor his office was on.

"Why don't we go in my office, there is something I wanted to ask you." He said pulling her hand up and kissing it and she walked in with him.

"What do you want to ask me David?" She asked with no clue as to what he was about to ask.

"You know how we got engaged five weeks ago? I mean I wanted to ask earlier than that but I just didn't know when the time would be right, so I did it in the elevator. Not exactly romantic but I couldn't wait any longer."

She interrupted him because her patients were growing thin. "Can you just get to the point?"

"My point is that we have been right next to each other for everything since the night we conceived our son and I want it to be next to you for the rest of my life. We never did get to set a date for the wedding and now that everything is falling into place I want to finalize what we have."

"So you want to set a date for the wedding, now? Did you have any certain date in mind?" She wondered, did he have a date planned and was he going to tell her or let her pick.

"Actually I have been thinking about it a lot this past week and I thought that the 14th would the perfect day." He smiled.

"The 14th of what? March, April?" She wondered what was special about any of those days.

"No, this month. February 14th. It's the anniversary of our first date."

"Are you crazy? Today is the 10th and that means the 14th is four days away! There is no way I could get married then, I mean four days is not near enough time to plan the wedding of my dreams!" She said exasperated at the thought.

"Do you really need it to be a big, fancy wedding? Why can't we just get married with family in a small private ceremony?" He asked knowing she didn't do small or private.

"It's just that I want this moment to be perfect and four days would make that impossible." She told him, waving her hands in the air.

"I think just having you, DJ and Bianca and Kendall there would make it perfect."He told her his hands moving up the sides of her face and into her hair."

"Your right, I don't need a big flashy wedding. Just you and the kids will do. I'll see if I can some things together by then."

"Alright then, I guess we should tell Bianca and Kendall soon, like today. I am glad we had this talk."He said staring into her eyes and her into his.

"Yes very happy." She said as the moved to kiss each other. Their lips touched and then his pager went off.

"DJ is done. Why don't we go tell him the good news first?"

"Let's" She replied as they left his office happier than they went in.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Three days had passed and that meant that there was only one day until the wedding. DJ was recovering as expected and after one more week of medication should be given a clean bill of health. Kendall and Bianca had been given the news about the wedding later that night and had been happy that it was finally going to happen and their mother was happier than ever, which made them happy. The only person who could honestly say that they weren't happy about this would be Erica. It wasn't that she didn't want this it was that it was only one day away and she was well, nervous.

The only thing that was on David's mind however was writing his vows. He knew that Erica would have the easiest time coming up with the perfect words to say but he was having a hard time. He knew that he couldn't put how much he loved her into words and that she would somehow be able to and it killed him to know that she would show him up at everything tomorrow.

Everything was set for their big day tomorrow. Kendall, Bianca and Erica went and got dresses today and of course Erica picked out the suits that her man would be wearing and the suit that the best man would be wearing. For the best man, there was really only one choice. There was only one guy in Pine Valley that didn't hate David or at least liked him enough to stand up with him, Zach. He wished his brother was here to take that place but he wasn't able to but he knew that he was watching from heaven and giving him the strength to marry this woman. It wasn't that he needed any convincing but he felt an enormous amount of pressure on him as though something would and could go wrong.

They both sat on the couch looking at each other as they were penning down their vows. DJ was in his seat and was fussing which distracted them both from what they were thinking.

"I'm going to feed him and put him down." Erica said breaking from the silence and eye contact they were making.

"I can do that. I mean you probably need to keep working on those." He nodded in the direction of the notepad her words were to be on.

"I've got it. You probably need more time than me to finish these." She smirked as she picked DJ up.

"I think I have a good handle on mine. I am almost finished." He lied, pretending to write some more words down on his empty sheet.

"That's ok. I think he missed me today. I mean shopping for a wedding the day before is no field trip." She said moving to the kitchen to get a bottle, heating it up and walking back out toward the steps. "You two had your fun today now it's time for us to spend time together." She told him, stopping to place a kiss on his lips on the way.

"Ok well don't take too long. We should get a good nights' sleep for tomorrow." He told her as she disappeared upstairs while he moved to look at the notepad she had used. He looked at it, quickly peering at the stairs to make sure she wasn't looking and then back at the pad. It was empty. _Why weren't there any words? She looked like she had been writing things the whole time! Either she knows what she is going to say or she has no clue…_

After feeding DJ and still rocking him, he started nodding off. She figured she could trust him not to tell daddy what she was going to tell him.

"After all this time, tomorrow is finally the day when your daddy and I say 'I do'. The only problem is I don't know what to tell him, in the vows that is. It's not that I don't know what to say it's that I don't know how to say it. It scares me because I can always find the right words and it's less than 24 hours before I have to say them. I have not a single word written and that is possibly the worst thing that could happen, me not knowing what words to say. Your right, we'll make daddy go first and then I can come up with something." She talked to the infant that was fast asleep in her arms not even the slightest stir as she expressed her fears to him. She put him in his crib and slowly walked down the hall to their bedroom. He was already in there, in bed and seemingly asleep.

She walked quietly down the stairs to see if he'd left his notes down there. He had and she checked the stairs to make sure he wasn't watching her snoop, picking up the paper and reading the vacant lines. _Nothing? He doesn't have a single word on this paper. Now what are we going to do? Only a couple hours until these are needed and neither one of us has an inkling of what we are going to say!_

She made her way back upstairs and quietly and softly joined David in bed. His arms automatically moved around her body and pulled her close to him. Each of them knowing the other peeked at their vows and both still not sure what they would say tomorrow but this was meant to be which meant that the words would be there when they needed them.

It was 8 am. The wedding was at 1pm. That left five hours until the wedding. David had taken DJ over to Zach and Kendall's to meet with Zach and Kendall came over to David and Erica's to help her mother and sister get ready.

It didn't take long for the men to get ready. David wore an all black suit with a red tie. Zach was dressed in an all black suit with a silver tie. And DJ, he was dressed in a red shirt, black pants and black socks. What a handsome group of men they were. By the time they were done getting ready it was almost 12 and they left to go to the chapel. They decided on the chapel at Wildwind over the Court House because it seemed so informal, like it was a quickie marriage. It wouldn't necessarily be a religious ceremony but would be in a more meaningful setting. A minister was chosen to recite the ceremony.

The women, they took quite a while to get ready. But they were women so it was in their nature to take more than 2 hours. Kendall and Bianca wore dresses that matched Zach's silver tie. Erica had decided white would not be the color of her dress or any form of ivory or traditional wedding dress. She knew what would be appropriate for this special day and it was a strapless red dress. The same color as David's tie. The dress came down to mid-thigh level and form fitting. She wore her hair up as down seemed so ordinary and today was anything but. After the women finished up they also headed to the chapel.

When the women arrived David was standing with the minister and Zach holding DJ next to him. Kendall made her way up to them and stood to their left. Erica and Bianca walked in a few minutes later and walked up a few steps from them.

The minister began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, Valentine's Day to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite David and Erica in marriage."

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The man paused for which there was silence and he continued.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

Bianca replied "I do" and stepped up next to Kendall and David took Erica's hand while she moved up between him and Bianca.

"David and Erica, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life."

"You may now recite your own vows."

David went first since it followed the outline of the ceremony. "Erica, I can't say that this is the way I pictured my life a few years ago. I thought I would never be this happy and then there you were on the side of the road. You needed a ride and I was there. I don't know what it was, whether it destiny or God but if it hadn't happened that way our son wouldn't be here and neither would we. It took a child to bring us together but I will never take what we have now for granted. I almost lost both of you once and I swear to you and to DJ that I vow to love and protect both of you, forever."

Tears were welling in all the ladies' eyes but this was a wedding that was supposed to happen. Erica was next, David quick wiping the tears from her face. "David, I admit that before that night I thought I knew what happiness was, what love was. It turns out that I hadn't experienced it yet. I don't even think that we had it right the first time around but this time it's the real thing. The kind of happiness and love most people look for and never find. This is our fairy tale, you me and our beautiful son. I promise to stand by you as my husband and as a father. And standing beside us Kendall, Bianca and Zach they're our family. We often refer to this as our second chance but really it's our second thought, the first one was wrong, they were wrong."

After they finished up the minister continued. "You will now exchange rings."

Again David going first and placing the white gold wedding band on her finger. "I David Hayward, take thee, Erica Kane to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Erica repeated the same putting the platinum band on his finger, "I Erica Kane, take thee, David Hayward to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health , for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

Following the ring exchange the minister again continued.

"David and Erica as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

"Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust , to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."

"You have requested that there be a Unity Candle Ceremony."

"David and Erica, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take on of the lit candles and that together you light the center candle."

"The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one."

"David and Erica, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride_._" It didn't take long for David to acknowledge the ministers' words before he had his lips on hers, his wife's lips.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

After the night of their honeymoon they returned to civilization, a married couple. They met up with their son and Bianca, Miranda, Zach, Kendall, Spike and Ian. They spent the next week in Rio, as a family. It wasn't your normal family but it was as close to perfect for them as it could get. Bianca had even decided that she would stay in Pine Valley for an indefinite period of time. She had hired a real estate agent to find a place for her and Miranda by the time they got back. Erica had insisted that she could stay with her and David but she felt that she needed to give them their own space, after all they just got married. She also added the fact that if she lived there she would be made permanent live-in babysitter. She didn't mind watching her brother. She loved him and would always be there for him, but everyday with his crying would be too much and if she lived somewhere else it would be peaceful. It was nice to be able to give him back after watching him for a while, living in the same house would make that impossible.

They had a good time being away from Pine Valley over the week, not to mention it was in the 80's while at home it was in the mid-teens. They had quite a few running jokes between them, poking David and Erica about how DJ was younger than his niece and nephews. And David threw back the fact that if Erica had married him the first time that DJ would be older. She hated that he made it sound like it was all her fault and often told him he'd be sleeping on the couch if he didn't stop saying that.

Most of the week was spent together but there were three days that they weren't. One day the girls went out together while Zach and David watched the kids and one day where the guys went out and the women watched the kids. The third day was spent each family did their own thing, spending quality family time on vacation.

They all enjoyed a great week away but it was time to head back home. David and Erica both thought that if this is the way the first week of the rest of their life was going than the rest of it was going to be amazing.

Erica was due back for a three month check-up, which would be the final one. DJ had his most recent check-up the day before and passed with flying colors. Everything was falling into place much to his parents' relief. David had offered to come with her to this appointment but she insisted he didn't need to, that him and DJ should have some quality time together.

She had walked into Dr. Coburn's office and sat in the waiting room a few minutes until the nurse had come out to get her. While she waited, she looked through her purse to find her lipstick. She wanted to reapply after noticing that it was messed up, probably from the long goodbye kiss she hit David with before she left the house. It took her a few seconds of searching until she found the color she was looking for. When she found it and pulled it out, she noticed a piece of paper under it. She pulled in out and opened it, reading the words on it. It was the prescription for birth control Dr. Coburn had given her two months ago. _Oh shit!_ She thought to herself. She had completely forgotten to get it filled. She had been busy with DJ's appointment right after hers and then David had told her about the wedding that would be within a few days. She was so preoccupied with wedding details that she forgot she even had it. They had made love so many times in the last two months that it was entirely possible she could be pregnant.

The nurse had called her name, jarring her from her thoughts. She went back with her and completing all the necessary procedures before Dr. Coburn would come see her. She just kept thinking that it wasn't possible, that she wasn't pregnant again. She couldn't be, not so soon after DJ. At least she hoped and prayed she wasn't.

Dr. Coburn came in and examined her and they were just waiting on the test results before she could send her home. She was completely healed and in great health but she was nervous as hell waiting for those results. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Coburn answered it and took hold of the results the nurse had given to her. She walked back inside reading over the results and notes. Erica sat there, watching for her doctor's expression hoping it would reveal to her what she felt was going to be told to her.

"All of your test results are where they should be."

She let out the breath she was holding when she heard those words. She was ready to leave, moving to get up knowing that that meant she could leave.

"Considering that you are 7 weeks pregnant." She pointed out almost as confused as Erica was when she first realized the possibility. Erica kept moving to leave, not even registering those last words said to her. She was moving toward the door when it hit her like a ton of bricks, 7 weeks.

"Did you say pregnant? I think I'm hearing things." She told her, trying to take it all in.

"No you aren't hearing things Erica. I have the proof right here."

"The tests are wrong."

"Not even birth control is 100 percent." She reminded Erica who was already cursing herself for forgetting about it. She had guilty written all over her face and Dr. Coburn could read it. "You did use it didn't you?"She asked, knowing by her look that she hadn't.

"I completely forgot about it. With DJ's appointment and then David's proposal, I had so much on my mind that I forgot. He is going to kill me when he finds out."

"Well, what's done is done and you are now going to be the proud parents of a second child."

"I don't know whether I should be upset or ecstatic. A ten month old and an infant? What have we done?"

"Although I am not all that thrilled about this given your recent pregnancy complications, you should be able to have a normal, healthy pregnancy this time. But I want to see you twice a month, starting in two weeks. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call. Good luck." She said to Erica as she left the room for her next appointment.

She made her way home. The whole way home she seemed to be in a cloud, lots of thoughts running through her head. Questions about how she was going to tell David, the rest of the family.

She came in the front door making very little sound but the fact that David was sitting on the couch and could see her coming in made her attempts to delay the inevitable useless.

"How did everything go?" Were the first words out of his mouth as he got up to meet her.

She was silent, still trying to make it out of the haze she had been in. "Did you say something?" She asked not hearing what he said.

"What did Coburn have to say?" He asked again. He could tell she wasn't ok. Something happened but whether it was good or bad had yet to be seen.

"Oh yes, she said that everything is good. I'm fine." She said half in her haze now, taking off her coat.

"And?" He asked knowing there was more, related or not but it was there.

"And that's it David." She said looking around for their son.

"He's sleeping. I can see it in your eyes, there is something else you aren't telling me."

"I'm pregnant! There are you happy now?" She spit out heading towards the steps and upstairs.

"You are? I mean that's wonderful." He exclaimed in spite of the fact he thought she had bad noting her demeanor. "Wait, its' mine right?" He asked half joking half serious.

Hearing those words from him near about opened the gates of hell. "Of course it's yours!" She barked angry he would even suggest something like that. "We've been married two months and you think I was already cheating on you? You obviously don't know me." She flipped her hair now angrily making her way to the first step. He grabbed her arms, pulling her back to his front.

"I'm sorry. I just thought this would be something that makes you happy which you don't seem to be. I couldn't be happier and here you are looking as though someone told you they are discontinuing your line of cosmetics. What was I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way but what are we going to do. Our three month old son is going to be a big brother in a matter of months. I can't help but be distressed by this fact." She told him nearing tears.

He put his head on her shoulder. "We're husband and wife now we'll get through this together. One step at a time. Okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him. "We're having a baby. Well another one." He joked

"I love you." She told him as the tears started falling.

"I love you too." He told her lacing his fingers in hers and resting them over her belly, where their newest addition was now growing safely inside.


End file.
